The School of Fools
by hazey eyes freebird
Summary: President Bush has gone mad, or so we think. He makes every school in the US either all girl or all boy schools! After about two years, and we have a new President, they send twenty boys to go and start school at one of the all girl schools up in Big Bear
1. Meetings and Reunion

Becka peeked her head out from the corner. Behind her, her giggling friends wouldn't shut up. "Shhh." Becka said, putting a finger up to her nose. They nodded in obedience  
  
She took another look from behind the corner and a huge smile crept onto her face as a yellow bus pulled up into the parking lot.  
  
"They're here!" she squealed in excitement. The other girls smiled and joined Becka at the wall.  
  
None of them had seen a single boy, their age, in two years. They saw their fathers and brothers, but they didn't really count to them.  
  
The bus came to a stop and the door opened. It was in slow motion for all of them, as a tall boy, wearing a cowboy hat, walked off. He had brown hair that was combed back and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of black Dickies and a long sleeved white shirt that had different words plastered all over it.  
  
He was followed by another boy, who was a little shorter then the first one. He had golden brown hair that was sloppily brushed back and mesmerizing blue eyes. On his side, hung a black cane and on the other, there was an old looking slingshot. Around his neck, there was a silver key. He was wearing brown pants with, what looked like, red suspenders hanging off. There were many chains hooked up to them, as well. He had on a plain back shirt on and an old fashioned dark blue hat on top of his head  
  
"Wow." Becka thought as he joined his companion. Erika came up from behind her and pointed towards the boy with the cowboy hat. "He's cute.which means.he's mine."  
  
The girls giggled as they watched a boy with really curly brown hair and brown eyes walk off. He was wearing brown shorts that had brown suspenders hanging at his sides. He had on a black sweatshirt that had a skull on the back.  
  
Vanessa took one look at him and whispered to Becka, "He's mine.got it?" Apparently, everyone else hear, too. They all nodded and looked back at the bus.  
  
Next, was a boy with an eye patch covering his left eye. He had messy blond hair and one blue eye. He was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt with a noticeable white under shirt. He had on a pair of blue Levis with a dragon imprint on the right.  
  
Becka turned around and looked at everyone. "Who wants him?" Nicole blushed and slowly raised her hand. Becka smiled and nodded. "Ok.but then.I get.the one with the cane and slingshot." They nodded as yet another boy walked off.  
  
He was about the same size as the second boy. He had black hair that was parted up to the side and brown eyes. He was wearing an old Levis jacket with a plain white shirt under it. His pants were two different shades of blue mixed in one with a black line that went down his left side.  
  
To the girls surprise, he pulled out a cigar and lighter! He stuck it in his mouth and walked over to the group of boys, like it was a normal thing or something.  
  
Becka's jaw dropped and she slowly looked over her shoulder. Lisa smiled and walked closer to Becka, who could see the group of boys the best. "I'll take him." Vanessa giggled and whispered to Nicole, "She'll take him because then she'll have someone to smoke.whatever it is she smokes.with."  
  
They both giggled but stopped when Lisa hit them across the head. "I do NOT smoke anything! I just.get a little.hyper...sometimes." the girls gigged as Lisa continued, "And besides.he looks like he can have fun." the girls laughed harder as Lisa snorted and looked back towards the bus.  
  
A tall Asian looking boy walked off. We all looked over at Abby and saw that she was mesmerized. Abby was half Korean, so she liked all the Asian guys.  
  
The boy was rather tall and had brown hair that was parted to the side, but also brushed back. He had brown eyes and was wearing a buttoned up checkered red shirt. You could tell that he wasn't wearing another shirt underneath because you could almost see right through it. He had on a pair of brown pants with the usual suspenders hanging from his side.  
  
"Looks like we know who Abby wants." Vanessa said, patting Abby on the back. She just nodded as we watched the rest of the boys walk off. To their surprise, they actually knew the most of them!  
  
They used to go to they're old school, before they got sent to this stupid "girls only" school. The boys looked exactly the way that they remembered them.bored, hyper, and really excited, all at the same time.  
  
Nicole and Lisa were about to go greet the familiar faces, but Becka stopped them. "Wait.since we've already claimed our boys, let's see if they'll notice us.before we start this little game."  
  
She made an evil grin and everyone nodded. They slowly made their way out from behind the corner and headed towards the boys that they knew.  
  
"Hi Jeovani!" Becka said, walking up to the small group. She looked over her shoulder as the other girls came running up to them.  
  
"Becka? What are you guys doing here?" Jeovani said, giving Becka a hug. She smiled and watched as Nicole walked up to Cory. "Miss me?" she said, giving him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
He blushed and mumbled something that sounded like a yes. They all giggled as Vanessa walked up to the shortest boy of the group.  
  
"Alfrado? Is that you?" she said, leaning her head on top of his. "Yes." he answered cautiously. They all giggled as she continued. "Were you been, Corn-Chip?" They all laughed at Vanessa's pet name for her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"So Corn-Chip." Nicole said, grabbing Cory's arm and dragging him over to Vanessa. "How you been?"  
  
"He's fine." Shane said, trying to get Vanessa off of him, but failing miserably. Lisa walked up from behind Greg and tapped him on the shoulder. The second that he laid his eyes on her, he was mesmerized. Greg had always had a crush on Lisa, everyone knew it, but he was too shy to tell her.  
  
"Hi!" Lisa said in a sweet voice. He shook his head and she hugged him, making him blush even more. They all laughed and Abby went over to Aaron and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"So.Poocho! How's it been?" Everyone laughed at the remembrance of Aaron's old nick-name. "My name's not Poocho." he said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Right.and I'm not Weirdo." Abby said. The boys raised their eyebrows as the girls started to laugh.  
  
"Over here." Becka started, "We gave each other nick-names.since Bush made us leave behind everything that we used to know, we decided to leave behind out old names, too. We still call each other by our real names, but only in privet."  
  
The boys still looked confused, but they slowly nodded. "I'm Hot Shot." Becka said, holding out her hand, as if they were meeting for the first time. Jeovani took her hand as Nicole grabbed Cory's, "They call me Socks.don't ask why.they just do." the boys laughed and then Lisa said, "Hey, a name's a thing someone else gives you.it's not something that you choose.the rest of the girls in the dorm chose our names for us."  
  
The boys nodded, a little excited at the word "dorm". There were 20 boys, but over 200 girls all the same building that they had to sleep in!  
  
"So." Chris said, coming up from Becka. "you're saying that in a few days, we'll have weird nick-names, too?" Becka nodded and hugged her old friend.  
  
"So what's your name?" Aaron said, looking over at Lisa. She sighed and Nicole giggled. "I'm...Foxy." The boys laughed and looked over at Vanessa. "Flirt." was all she said. Alfrado nodded and said, "That fits you perfectly!"  
  
BONG! "Ow!" Alfrado said, rubbing his head in the spot that Vanessa had hit him in. They all laughed and Erika looked over at the bus, a huge smile on her face. Erik jumped off and smiled at the group f familiar faces.  
  
"So.what's your name?" he said, walking over to them. Apparently, he had heard their whole conversation from inside the bus. Erika sighed and looked over at Becka, who nodded. Erika looked back over at Erik and sigh, again. "The name's.Tweek."  
  
They all laughed and the boys picked up their bags. "So.were do we go to get our schedules and stiff?" Alfrado asked. Vanessa pointed towards a huge door that read : "Big Bear Mountain School for the Gifted Souls".  
  
They all laughed and the boys walked in, but the girls decided to do something else. Once they were sure that the boys were gone, they slowly made their way towards the other group of boys from before.  
  
The boy with the cane and sling shot walked over to Becka, his friends right behind him. "What's your name?" he said.  
  
Becka raised her eyebrow and looked him in the eye. A shiver went down her spine and said held out her hand. "Call me." she thought about what to tell him. Her real name? Or given name?  
  
"Call me.Hot Shot." she said, shaking his hand. "My name's Spot. Spot Conlon." The girls giggled as Spot pointed out the rest of the boys. "This is Mush, Kid Blink, Racetrack, Swifty, and-" "Jack! Jack Kelly." The last boy said. He held out his hand and Erika grabbed it.  
  
"Hi.I'm Shorty." she said, a huge smile on her face. Becka rolled her eyes and pointed out the rest of the girls. "That's Socks, Weirdo, Kisses, and Flirt."  
  
The girls giggled behind her and Becka walked closer to Spot. "So how'd you come up with the name.Spot?" He smiled and she blushed.  
  
"I'll tell you.if.you tell me how you got your name." Becka sighed and looked over at Abby, who was busy talking with Swifty.  
  
"A name's something that someone else gives you.you don't give yourself one." Becka rubbed her arm and saw that it was starting to snow.  
  
Spot nodded and grabbed his bag off from the floor. "Do you think you pretty ladies can show us around?" The girls nodded and led the boys inside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! ( All of your characters will definitely be put in the next chapter. I'm no sure whether or not I'll have enough newsies for all of you, so I'm going to make descriptions for the rest of the boys who will end up being newsies at the end.if you're a little confused, don't worry, everything will be cleared up in a while. Oh, and for those of you who haven't quite figured it out, yet; this is modern daytime. (  
  
Cory: He has dark brown hair, but occasionally likes to die it different colors. He has dark brown eyes and loved to play soccer. His personality needs a tune up, sometimes, but he has a somewhat.knack.for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.(his newsie name will be Kicks)  
  
Jeovani: He has black spiky hair and dark brown eyes, almost black as well. He loves to draw and collects knives for.reasons he has yet to reveal.He loves to talk, but only with the people he knows best. (his newsie name will be Taps)  
  
Alfrado: He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He's about 4 feet 9 inches tall, but he drives the ladies crazy! Every girl at his old school, wanted to be his girlfriend, but Vanessa would easily soak anyone who came within 10 feet of him. Other then that, he's really sweet. (his newsies name will be Corn-Chip)  
  
Shane: He has thick blond hair which almost never shows, because he constantly dies it blue. He has light blue eyes and is a little.big.but if he really likes you, and you end up in a fight, then there's no one better for you to count on. He can get a little pushy, but in the end, he's actually pretty nice. (his newsie name will be Blue)  
  
Aaron: He has thick brown hair and brown eyes. He's a little shorter then the average guy, but way taller then Alfrado, who just happens to be his best friend. He has a heart of gold and will stick with you through thick and thin. He can be a little.naive at times, but he's always there when you need him. (his newsie name will be Poocho)  
  
Greg: He has blond hair, but dies it black to match his dark brown eyes. He hangs around with the wrong crowd, but he always insists to take the easy way around things. He loves to play football and can fight pretty good, too. He's really sweet and innocent, if you know the right things to say. (his newsie name will be Studda)  
  
Chris: He has black hair and blue eyes. He loves to play tricks on people, especially girls, but if you beet him to it, then he's all yours. He can run really fast, but he tries as best as he can not to in a fight. He's a bit of a pervert.but if you tell him to stop, the he will, and never to it again.at least, not to the same person.(his newsie name will be Nickel)  
  
Erik: He has black hair and green eyes. He's almost never seen without his hair spiked, and is a lady's man. Every girl wants to go out with him, but only for his looks. Once they get to know him, they see that he's just a tall, handsome, kid. He's a really good fighter, but tries to not lift his fists that much. (his newsie name will be Spikes) 


	2. Girls and Boys

Becka led the group of cheerful teenagers into the giant dorm. Inside, it was like a little office with doors in every direction, leading into different parts of the building.  
  
To their right, was a small desk were an even smaller lady sat, painting her nails. Nicole sighed and walked up to her. "Excuse me, Miss. Milly?"  
  
The lady looked up from her nails and almost dropped the bottle at the sight of the twenty boys. "Oh.I didn't know that you boys were going to be arriving so early." She went straight to her small computer and quickly typed in a few things, until a pile of papers were printed out.  
  
Becka smiled and pushed Spot forward. The rest of the boys followed his lead as the lady looked the pile. "Name please?" she simply said.  
  
Spot looked over his shoulder and saw Becka nod. He turned and faced her again. 'Spot Conlon." Miss. Milly raised her eyebrow and looked though the pile.  
  
Her face was one to die for! She hesitantly picked up the paper and handed it to him. He smiled and gave her a quick 'thank you' nod. As the rest of the boys got their schedules, Spot walked up to Becka.  
  
"So, may I ask you a simple question that me and my boys have been wondering since we got here?' Becka looked over to Lisa, who just smiled and quickly nodded her head. Becka sighed. "Sure."  
  
Spot smiled and asked, "Why did you guys.err.girls, come and talk to us, right after you were done talking with your boyfriends? I mean, wouldn't that make them a little mad?"  
  
Apparently, all the girls heard this and they all started bursting out laughing. They received a lot of confused looks from the boys around them.  
  
Once Becka had gotten her breath back, she cleared everything out. "Those boys?" she asked, pointing towards their old friends who were standing in line. Spot nodded and Becka laughed some more.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! Why would they be our boyfriends?" Spot shrugged as Mush walked up from behind him. "Well," he started, "You were giving them all those hugs and whatnot.we just assumed."  
  
Vanessa put her hand on Becka's shoulder and finished off Mush's sentence. "You just assumed that they were our boyfriends.ok.well, let's put it at this. They used to be, they're not anymore.we're just friends now."  
  
Mush smiled and looked away, a slight blush appearing on his face. Before Vanessa walked away, she whispered into Becka's ear, "I told you.he's mine."  
  
Becka giggled and then quickly remembered something. She looked Spot in the eye and said, "Hey, how would you guys know that we were hugging them?"  
  
The other girls quickly joined in on their conversation. "Ya? How did you know?" they all said.  
  
Spot and Mush backed up a little and looked around at their friends. "Well...would you look at the time.we got to get to our rooms now.so.we'll be seeing you." Mush said, retreating over to Kid Blink.  
  
The girls laughed as one of the doors opened. A group of girls, wearing snow suits, walked out, but quickly stopped when they saw the gorgeous eyes of all the boys.  
  
"Oh.now what do we have here?" A girl towards the front said. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She walked over to one of the boys, one that none of the other girls knew, and stared at him.  
  
"Wow.now aren't we a cutie?" he said, wrapping an arm around him, making him blush. Becka giggled and walked up to them.  
  
"Uhh.Swinger?" she said, tapping the other girl, now known to be Swinger, on the shoulder. "Ya?"  
  
"These are the new boys and I was wondering if you'd like to help us show some of them around?" Swinger smiled and tugged on the boy's shirt. "Ok.but I get his group. What did you say your name was?"  
  
He looked at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact, and said, "I'm.uh..Snitch." Swinger grinned and took the small paper out of his hand. After studding it a while, she smiled and pointed towards the door that she had just came out of.  
  
"Yay! Your room is right across from ours!" Snitch made a weak smile a picked up his suitcase.  
  
One of the other girls looked around the room and immediately stopped when she laid her eyes on one of the other boys that Becka and her friends still didn't know, yet.  
  
She slowly walked away from her group and made her way towards him. "Hi." she said, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned around and just stared at her for a while, before returning the hello. The girl had black hair with brown streaks and dark brown eyes. She slowly raised her hand and said, in a very quiet voice, "My name's Ershey.may I ask you yours?"  
  
The boy took her hand and said, "Call me Skittery." The two just stood there for a while, not knowing what to say next, until Lisa and Erica spotted them and decided to make things a little more interesting.  
  
"Hey, Ershey! Who do we have here?" Lisa said, leaning herself on Ershey's shoulder. Erica found her way next to Skittery and slightly pushed him closer to her with her butt.  
  
"Uhhh.Foxy, Tweek.I didn't see you there." Ershey said, a slight smile creeping on hr face. "This is Skittery."  
  
Lisa and Erica smiled and shook his hand. Lisa gave Ershey a little push until both of them were almost nose to nose. Lisa and Erica giggled and slowly slipped away, hoping to dear God that they wouldn't notice what they had just done.  
  
Another girl, with short light brown hair and blue eyes, smiled and started to slowly walk away from the large group of people, hoping to make it outside without anyone noticing her. Unfortunately, someone did notice her.  
  
"Uhhh." he said, walking up to her. She sighed and backed up towards the door. "Were are you going?" he continued.  
  
She smiled and tried to open the closed door behind her. "Uhh.I was going.to.uhh.go for a walk." she said, finally opening the door. The boy smiled and made a polite bow.  
  
"I am Bumlets. And you are.?" he said, looking up at her. She smiled and slowly walked outside. "I'm.well.my friends call me, Cutie."  
  
Bumlets smiled and followed her outside. "Do you mind if I joined you?" She hesitated for a moment, before she slowly nodded and then the two were off.  
  
The last girl in the group, slowly tried to walk past them all and tried to go though another door. Until, one of the other boys stopped her.  
  
"Wait." he said, blocking her way out. "Can I come with you? I don't want to be left alone with all of them." She smiled and said, "Well, what about your friends?"  
  
He turned around and looked over at a few of the boys, who were flirting with the girls. He sighed and looked back over at her. She got the picture and nodded, allowing him to follow her.  
  
Before they went through the door, she said, "Oh, by the way. My name's Sunshine." She had dark brown hair with blue streaks and hazel eyes. He smiled. "My friends call me Itey."  
  
They both smiled and quietly made there way out f the, now really noisy, room.  
  
Becka smiled as she silently watched the two leave. Spot came up from behind her and handed her his schedule.  
  
She smiled and looked up at him, after reading it. "Well, you're in luck, Spot. Your room number is right across from ours." He smiled and looked over at Mush, Kid Blink, Jack, Racetrack, and Swifty.  
  
"They have the same room number as me." He said. Becka smiled and told her friends to come over. "And they're with me." The two nodded and Spot picked up his bag.  
  
"Can we head over there, now?" She sighed and looked over at Vanessa, who quickly nodded, as she grabbed hold of Mush's arm.  
  
"Sure.just one last thing." she said. Becka looked around the crowded room until she found who she was looking for. "Jeovani! Come here!"  
  
The boys nodded and made his way over to her. "Ya?" Becka took his paper and smiled when she was done. "Your room is down the hall from ours. Get your boys and tell them to hurry it up. We're leaving, now."  
  
He smiled and walked over to Cory, Alfrado, Erik, Chris and Aaron. He told them something and they quickly came back over to Becka and Spot. Before they arrived, Spot sighed and whispered, "Are you sure they're not your boyfriends?"  
  
Becka giggled and nodded. She rounded up her friends and they went through door number six, leaving the rest of them in the, now less noisy, room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry for not being able to put everyone in, yet. I didn't know that so many people would want to be Dutchy and David's girlfriend! So, until I figure out who the lucky girls are, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Oh, and for those of you who don't get them, I'm sorry, but I'll have to match you up with some of the other boys. I'm sooooo sorry.but what must be done, must be done! Well, thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up! ( Oh, and sorry for changing Lisa and Erica's names.they read it, and demanded that I changed it to Tweek and Foxy! 


	3. Singing,Flirts,Almost Kisses,Bathroom Ru...

When they arrived at room number, 396, Becka pointed at the door across the hall, 397. "That's your room, and that's your room." She pointed down the hall, were a few girls were peeking out their door. She opened her door and looked inside. "This is ours.I warn you to keep your distance.it can get a little scary sometimes."  
  
Abby laughed, but stopped when Lisa nudged her in the ribs. Spot smiled and made a funny little bow. "Thank you, m'ladies, for escorting us here."  
  
Vanessa smiled and looked over at Mush. "No.thank you." Mush blushed and looked in the opposite direction.  
  
The girls giggled and began walking into their room. Before going in, Becka turned around and said, "Since it's Saturday, we have no school. You guys get yourselves settled in and we'll show you around the campus tomorrow."  
  
Spot nodded and opened the door to his room. "Oh.and B-err.Hot Shot." Jeovani said, before walking down the hall with the others. "Thanks for everything." She nodded and went inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
Becka looked up at the ceiling and smiled at the giant, blown up photo of the six of them. When they had first came here, they didn't know that they had to wear uniforms. After getting dressed, they had all looked into a giant mirror, provided by Vanessa. They were all horrified at the sight of themselves wearing bark blue short skirts and long sleeved white sweaters. Nicole thought that it was the funniest thing in the world, so she took a picture of it. In the background, you can actually see her holding the camera. They had all told her to throw it away, but she decided not to. That Christmas, they all woke up at the sight of it blown up and put on they're ceiling!  
  
"So." Nicole started, "Looks like we're doing pretty good so far." We all laughed and I climbed up to my top bunk. She slowly pulled out a small old photo album. She looked over from the top, just to make sure that nobody was watching.  
  
When she saw that the cost was clear, she opened it up and stared down at the first picture. It was from when she was eight years old. She sat there, all nice and pretty, with her family, her whole family. A tear fell from her face before she slammed it shut and stuck it back under the mattress, were it belonged.  
  
"What's up?" Abby said, looking over at her from the other top bunk. Becka looked away and said, "Nothing.just thinking."  
  
Abby stood up on top of her mattress and pulled a small remote. She pushed a button and the room was filled with music. Becka sighed and covered her ears with her pillow.  
  
Abby smiled and began to sing and dance with the music, while still standing on her mattress.  
  
"High times! Hard times!" she said, waving her hands in the air. "Sometimes the living is sweet, and sometimes there's nothing to eat. But I always land on my feet"  
  
She jumped off the bed and made a perfect landing. "So when there's dry times, I wait for high times and then, I put on my best! And stick out my chest! And I'm off to the races again!"  
  
She walked up to Vanessa and swung her arms, again, this time adding a little foot number. "You win some and lose some my dear! High times! Hard times! Sometimes the living is sweet, and sometimes there's nothing to eat. But I always land on my feet!"  
  
She ran over to Erica and through a pillow at her face. "So when there's dry times, I think of high times and then, I put on my best!"  
  
This time, the rest of the girls echoed in, all except Becka. "I put on my best!" Abby smiled and said, "and I stick out my chest!" she actually did stick it out, too. The girls laughed and echoed, "I stick out my chest!" Copying her, they stuck it out, too.  
  
"And I'm off!" "And I'm off!" "And I'm off to the races, again!" The girls laughed, again, as the music stopped and Becka took the pillow off of her head, throwing it at Abby.  
  
It hit her and she fell over, on top of Vanessa. Becka laughed and jumped down from her bunk. "I've heard that song way too many times this year."  
  
Nicole and Lisa nodded, agreeing with her, even though they really liked it when Abby would use it to cheer people up.  
  
~Meanwhile, Across the Hall~  
  
Spot walked in and stared at the huge room. He had never stayed in a room that nice before. He threw his bag on a top bunk next to a window and climbed up. He began to unpack as he heard Jack practically fall on the one below him.  
  
Jack took the cowboy hat off of his neck and played with the loose strings. "I wonder if I can get one of those girls to go out with me."  
  
Blink laughed and sat down on one of the bottom bunks. "Sure, Jack. Keep dreaming.I've already met a cute girl who seems to be pretty interested in me." He pointed at himself with a big smile of approval on his face.  
  
"Ya! Me, too!" Mush said, sticking his out from the top bunk. "Oh, really?" Jack started, "then what's their name's?"  
  
Mush and Blink smiled. "Flirt." "Socks." Jack snorted and sat up. "How 'bout you two?" he said, looking over at Race and Swifty.  
  
Race shrugged and leaned back against the wall of the bottom bunk. "That girl.uhh.Foxy.she was pretty cute."  
  
Jack sighed and looked over at Swifty, who had this slight smile on his face. "Well, that girl, Weirdo, seemed pretty nice.I don't think she's very weird.wonder why they call her that."  
  
Jack set his hat on one of the dressers and looked up at Spot, who had just finished putting away all his possessions. "Well, you've been real quiet, Spot." He smiled and climbed back up. "Sorry, Jack. But I'm going for Hot Shot.you're stuck with Tweek."  
  
They al laughed and Jack sighed. "Ok." He opened his bag and took out a small picture frame. He set it on top of one of the dressers and continued to unpack.  
  
"Hey, Blink?" Mush said, jumping down from the top bunk. "Ya?" Mush sat down next to his best friend and said, "What do you think this place is going to be like?" Blink shrugged and Mush sighed, climbing back up to his bunk.  
  
~Down The Hall~  
  
Cory opened the door and his eyes widened at how big it was. He ran over to one of the top bunks and threw his bag on it. Jeovani slowly walked in, trying to take in every little detail. He grabbed one of the other top bunks and climbed up.  
  
Alfrado took the last top bunk and started to jump on top of it, trying to look out the sky window. Erik took the bunk under Jeovani and ran up to the giant window that almost covered the entire wall! Chris got the one under Cory and decided to take off his heavy sweatshirt. Aaron took the last one, the one under Alfrado. He was the first one to start to unpack.  
  
"Wow." Erik said, looking out the window at the beautiful view. Cory came up behind him and shoved him out of the way. "Ya.great."  
  
Jeovani unpacked and started to make himself at home. He took out an old photo album and almost cried at a picture of his beloved knife collection. (they wouldn't allow him to bring it.they're weapons)  
  
Chris grinned and looked out the door. "Hey, fellas.look." They all ran over and peeked out.  
  
There was a group of girls standing there, smiling and waving. Erik grinned and practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Hi.I'm Erik.and what may you're names be?" He made a slight bow and made his famous grin. The girls squealed with delight and a girl with brown hair with blue streaks that was in a bun/braid with wisps of loose hair that curled at the end, walked up to him.  
  
He stared at her icy gray/blue eyes and long eyelashes before he realized that she was introducing herself. "I'm Shamrock. How long have you handsome young men been here?"  
  
Erik's grin grew with excitement as Cory slowly pulled him away. "That's enough, lover boy.I'm Cory. Cory Castro.we just arrived about an hour ago."  
  
A girl with dark blond hair and blue eyes came up to him and said, "I'm Shakes.why don't you come for a nice walk with me.hmmm?" Cory blushed and excitedly nodded his head.  
  
Before he could walk away, Chris grabbed his arm, making him stay. "Hold up.we still need to finish unpacking.maybe later."  
  
The girls whined and gave them all the puppy face. "Please.can you please come with us." Chris backed up a little. He hated the puppy face. Becka had used it on him a lot in their old school, and she always won.  
  
"Uh.I.we." he tried to say no, but failed. Alfrado smiled and pushed him aside. "You know nothing, bonehead." Chris sighed and looked away from their faces. "I'm Alfrado.but you can call me Corn-Chip."  
  
The girls giggled and one of them grabbed his arm. She had Strawberry Blond hair with lighter blond highlights and icy blue eyes with little flecks of silver. Alfrado blushed as she whispered in his ear, "Come on.let my friends take them on a walk.then we can have this place to ourselves."  
  
Alfrado gulped, but before he could answer, Aaron ran up to them and grabbed his best friend away from her. "W-W-What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
The girls giggled and Shakes said, "Lucky.what did we tell you about 'over flirting'?" Lucky smiled and looked back at the mesmerized Alfrado. "I can't help it.it's just something that I do.isn't that right, Corn-Chip?"  
  
The girls laughed , again as Aaron walked up to Lucky. "Frado's a big flirt, too.I can't believe that he didn't see that one coming.he used to do it all the time.at our old school."  
  
The last girl came up to him. She had red hair and green eyes. "So.what's your name? And his, too." She looked over at Chris and Aaron grinned.  
  
"I'm Aaron.he's Chris.and you?" She smiled and walked past him, over to Chris. "I'm Caboose.but you can call me, CB."  
  
Chris grinned and bent down. "Hey! A nickel!" CB made a weak, funny looking, smile and said, "Oh.would you look at that." Chris looked up and flipped it to Aaron.  
  
"Here, Poocho.the nickel I owed you." Aaron caught it and smiled down at it. "Poocho?" CB said, looking over at Aaron. "I thought you're name was Aaron."  
  
He nodded and stuck the coin in his pocket. "It is.Poocho is my old nick- name.at my old school." The girls giggled and started to go back into their room. "See later, Nickel." CB said, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Nickel? Did she just call me.Nickel?" Chris said. Cory patted him on the back and smiled. "It always starts with a nickel."  
  
They laughed and headed back into their room.  
  
~Meanwhile, On the Other Side of the Dorm~  
  
Swinger opened her door and looked across the hall. "If you need anything, anything at all, feel free to ask." Snitch smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Wow.David, this is bigger then you said it would be." Snitch said as he slowly walked inside. David followed him in, a huge smile creeping on his face.  
  
"Dutchy, is this anything like your old home?" David asked. Dutchy walked up to the huge window and looked out. "Now that you mention it.it is.in a way."  
  
David smiled and sat down on a bottom bunk. "Wow." he sighed. There was a nock at the door, so Snitch went to open it.  
  
"Bye." Skittery waved at a girl who waved back before going into the room across from them. He sighed and 'pranced' over to one of the top bunks. He laid on top if it and stared out of the sky window.  
  
"Wow.I've never met anyone like her, before." Snitch laughed and was about to close the door, but stopped when he saw Itey.  
  
He was walking down the hall with some girl. Snitch grinned as he saw them grown closer. The girl tripped and was about to fall, but Itey caught her in his arms. They looked each other in the eyes, their faces getting closer and closer.  
  
"Hey, Itey!" Snitch said, walking out of the room. "Who's this?" The two looked up and immediately separated, their faces boiling red. Snitch grinned as Itey introduced her.  
  
"T-T-This is Sunshine.uhh.we went on.a walk." David came out of the room and snickered as Sunshine slowly walked into her room.  
  
Itey looked over at Snitch and gave him a death glare. David and Snitch couldn't help but laugh, so Itey ran at them both, knocking them down to the floor and into their room.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Skittery said, rushing over to them, pulling them apart. "Itey was going to get a little 'suga suga'.so I thought I'd introduce myself before their wedding." Snitch said.  
  
Skittery laughed and Itey made his way towards one of the top bunks. "Hey.David said, getting up off of the ground, "has anyone seen Bumlets?"  
  
The boys looked around and shrugged. David reached for the door knob to go out and look for him, but he was taken back as it swung open.  
  
There stood Bumlets, waving goodbye to someone. Snitch looked over his shoulders and saw another girl go into the room across the hall.  
  
"And where were you?" Skittery asked, pushing Bumlets over to the bunk beds. He climbed on top of one of them and answered, "I went on a walk.so sew me."  
  
They all snickered as they heard someone nock on the door. "Guess one of your girls forgot something." Dutchy said, going over to open the door. Bumlets threw his pillow at him as he opened it.  
  
"Hel-" he began, but stopped and just stared at whomever it was in front of him. "Hi. I'm from across the hall, they told me that you boys had arrived, so I thought that I would come and introduce myself."  
  
Itey grinned and threw another pillow at him, waking him up. "Oh! Uh.Hi! I'm Dutchy.what's your name?"  
  
The girl giggled and Dutchy opened the door a little more. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm Accent." She waved at the other boys with a smile. They returned the wave and Dutchy smiled one of the biggest smiles that he had ever made.  
  
"W-Would you like to come in?" She giggled, again and looked back over at her room door. "Actually, the teachers said that it was against the rules for any of the girls to go inside the boys rooms and visa versa, unless you're helping each other with a school project."  
  
Dutchy sighed and she made a polite curtsey, excusing herself. "Well, I'll be seeing you around, Ducthy." She smiled and headed back to her room.  
  
"Wow." he said as Skittery closed the door. "Well, what do we have here?" They all laughed and David began to open the door.  
  
"I'll be right back.bathroom break." They all nodded as he left the room, in search of the restroom.  
  
~At the restrooms~  
  
To his surprise, both the girls and boys bathrooms were right next to each other. He thought that they would surely be far away, but instead, they were side by side.  
  
He grinned and went inside.  
  
~After he was done with his "business"~  
  
He walked outside and bumped into someone. Literally. They both fell to the floor. "Ow." he mumbled as he stood up. He looked down at his "victim" and saw that it was a girl. (what's new?)  
  
She had honey blond hair with dark brown highlights and baby blue eyes. "Ow." she muttered. He blushed, 'Wow.she's beautiful.' David thought.  
  
He reached his hand out to help her up, but she smacked it away, standing herself up. "You need to watch were you're going!"  
  
He was taken back by her. "Sorry, miss I was-" She walked up to him and stared him right in the eye.  
  
"Don't call me miss.my name's Misty.short for Mystery.call me that.and that only." with that said, she walked into the girls bathroom.  
  
"Ok.then." David said, still trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
~Down the Hall From the Restrooms Were David and Misty Were~  
  
Shane and Greg opened the door to their room. There were three bunk beds.but only two boys.  
  
"Hey.what's the deal?" Shane said. Greg shrugged and walked up to the window where a yellow sticky note was.  
  
"Uh.Shane?" he said. He walked over to his friend and read the note aloud:  
  
"Dear Mr. Comet and Mr. Ard. Please excuse our mistake. We had twenty boys arrive, hoping that four bedrooms would be enough. We forgot that if there's six people to a room, then we would need twenty-four boys instead of just twenty. So until we can get four more boys, you two have the room to yourselves. Please forgive us, we'll be calling for the rest of them tomorrow morning.  
  
~Mrs. Kloppman  
(the principal)"  
  
Shane sighed. "Well, at least we get the extra space." Greg grinned. "Wait.I have an idea." "Oh?" Shane said, now interested.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How'd you think? Did you like it? As you can see, I did my math wrong, so I'm going to need four more boys.which means that I need more girls...at least six, for the time being.so if you can, please get some more people to review and send me in some more profiles of characters. Thank you! ( 


	4. Showers,Kings of New York, and the New B...

~The Next Day~  
  
Becka slowly awoke at the sound of Abby and Vanessa arguing about.something.She yawned and rubbed one of her eyes open. She looked over to the bunk next to her and saw that Lisa had a pillow covering her head, obviously trying to block out their conversation. Becka sighed and looked over at the clock that hung over by their door.  
  
She sighed and threw a pillow at them. "You guys.it's too early in the morning for any fights.I mean, we're only supposed to be awake at 8:30 on school mornings." She fell back in her bunk as Abby and Vanessa snorted and walked back to their beds.  
  
Abby grabbed a towel and woke Lisa and Erica up. "Come on. We have to go shower before we show them around."  
  
Erica yawned and looked over at the clock, then fell back to her bunk with a grunt. "Too.early." Nicole giggled, obviously up. She walked over to Lisa, who was slowly gathering up her things.  
  
"Come on, Becka." Vanessa said, throwing up a towel for her. Becka sat up and took the towel from the end of her bed.  
  
~10 minuets later~  
  
The girls slowly opened the door and stumbled out, only wearing their towels and slippers and each carrying a small bag. Lisa yawned and locked their door. Erica and Abby stared at the door across the hall, as if they were waiting for something to happen.  
  
Vanessa sighed and patted them on the back. "Don't worry.we'll see them later." Abby made a weird, unreadable, face and hit Vanessa in the shoulder, causing her to get hit back.  
  
Lisa giggled and started to walk off into the direction of the bathrooms, the rest of the girls following her.  
  
~After Their Showers~  
  
Becka dried her hair and stuck her wet towel in her bag. She looked in the rather large mirror at herself. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with her initials (R.E. Z.) on the back and a dark blue shirt that said, "Princess.most of the time =-)". For when they made their way outside, she had a plain black sweatshirt around her waist.  
  
Abby straitened her usually poofy hair and finished putting the last coating of gel on. She whore dark blue pants with many pockets and a dark red shirt that said, "New York". She also had a plain red sweatshirt around her waist.  
  
Lisa put on her favorite lip-gloss, the kind that she only uses on special occasions, and examined herself. She had on tan pants with a black line of roses that went down her side and a green shit that said, "Bubbly Clean". Her sweatshirt was green and said, "Alaska Sea Wolves".  
  
Nicole pulled her red soccer socks up to her knees and pulled her hair up in her usual ponytail. She was wearing baggy red pants, over her socks, and a tight plain black shirt. She had a red "Storm" sweater.  
  
Erica put on her one earring and looked in the mirror. She had on a pair of baggy dark blue jean pants and a light blue shirt with three little turtle cartoons on them that said, "Speak no evil. Hear no evil. See no Evil." She had a dark plain blue sweatshirt tied around her waist.  
  
Vanessa put on her infamous mascara. She had on tight Levis that said, "Flirt" on her butt and a tight plain white shirt. Over that, she had on her usual white sweatshirt that said, "Rancho Buena Vista High School.wish I was there." (she wrote the 'wish I was there' part, herself)  
  
The girls packed their belongings and headed out. To their surprise, Spot, Blink, Mush, Race, Jack, and Swifty were standing there!  
  
They were all in black sweats, a towel in each of their hands. For a while, they just stood there, not speaking a word.  
  
Spot coughed and finally said, "Uhh.I guess we'll meet you guys outside of our rooms in about an hour or so." Becka smiled and answered, "Sure.an hour- and-a-half." The boys sighed and slowly walked inside the other bathroom.  
  
Vanessa grinned and walked over to their door, her hand inching closer and closer to the knob.  
  
"Vanessa!" Shakes said. "What do you think you're doing?" Vanessa grinned and said, "Boys.they just.and.shower." she pointed at the door.  
  
Shakes grinned and gazed at the door. Shamrock, Caboose (CB) and Lucky stood behind her, towels in their hands.  
  
"Shakes." CB said, pulling her away from arms reach of the door. Shakes sighed and the four went into the other room.  
  
Vanessa grinned, again and made her way back to the doorknob. "Come on.lover girl." Abby said, pulling her away. The girls giggled and went back to their room.  
  
~Inside the Boys Restroom.After They All Showered~  
  
"Did you see them, Mush?" Blink said, wrapping his towel around his waist and walking out of one of the stalls.  
  
Mush grinned and nodded his head in excitement. He pulled on a pair of brown pants and looked at himself in the mirror. "I can't wait 'till summer." he said, flexing one of his many muscles. (drool)  
  
Jack brushed his hair back, trying his best to make himself look hot. "Why?." Mush grinned and began searching through his bag for his shirt.  
  
"Summer means swimming.swimming means." Race grinned and walked over to Jack. "Swimming mean swimsuits." Jack smiled and thought about a whole line of girls in bikinis, waiting for him by a pool.  
  
"Aw.shut-up, Mush." Spot said, pulling a plain black shirt over his head. "You're the only one with an actual six-pack.so all the girls are going to be all over you and me.what about the others?"  
  
Swifty looked up from brushing his teeth. "What do you mean? And you?" Spot grinned (drool) and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Let's face it, fellas.Mush may have the muscle advantage.but I have the looks." Jack threw his towel at him, hitting him in the face.  
  
"Shut-up, Spot!" Blink said, putting on his Letterman Jacket. "You're not the only one with good looks." He looked in the mirror and pointed at himself. "Damn! I'm a gorgeous hunk of man!"  
  
Mush laughed and put on a black shirt. "Sure.keep dreaming, Blink.you all know that, in the end, I'm the one with all the girls."  
  
Spot grinned and started combing his hair back. "Ya.sure." Race grinned, again and took out a cigar. "So.do any of you miss New York?" he asked, out of the blue.  
  
They had all been moved to Big Bear Mountain, California from New York.  
  
They all sighed and Swifty put his toothbrush away. "Sometimes.I guess." Jack grinned and said, "Ya.Member? We were all the Kings of New York?"  
  
Spot laughed and put his comb in his back pocket. "Jacky-boy.that was probably over.what?.three, four, years ago?"  
  
Race snickered and took the cigar out of his mouth. "We all had our pictures in the papes! That made us all famous! If you're famous, then you get whatever you want! That's what's s great about New York!"  
  
They all laughed and Mush leaned up against the wall, looking down at his shoes. "A pair of new shoes with matching laces." he whispered, but just loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"A permanent box at Sheep head Races." Race said, punching his hand. Spot walked up behind him and said, "A porcelain tub with boiling water." Blink grinned and jumped up on the counter.  
  
"A Saturday night with the mayor's daughter!" Race stood on the other counter and pulled off one of the many fliers hanging on the wall. "Look at me! I'm the king of New York!" He spun around and did a little tap number. "Suddenly! I'm respectable, starring right attach, lousy with starchier."  
  
Jack took the paper from him and sat down in a nearby chair. "Knobbing with all the muckedy mucks. I'm blowing my dough, and going deluxe."  
  
Race took it back from him and hit the paper. "And there I be! Ain't I pretty? It's my city. I'm the king of New York."  
  
Swifty sat down in another chair and said, "A corduroy suit with fitted knickers." Spot sat next to him. "A mezzanine seat to see the flickers." Race took the last seat. "Havana Cigars that coast a quarter."  
  
Blink kicked up one of the chairs and said, "An editors desk for the star reporter!" All the boys lifted Swifty up in the chair.  
  
"Tip your hats! He's the king of New York!" Swifty looked down and said, "How bout that! I'm the king of New York!" The rest of the boys set him down and said, "In nothing flat, he'll be covering Brooklyn to Trenton. Our man Denton."  
  
Blink grinned and raised his hands in the air. "Making the headline out of a hunch!" Swifty started to stand up, "Protecting the weak," Race pushed him back down and said, "And paying for lunch."  
  
Swifty grinned and continued. "When I'm at bat, strong men crumble." Race patted his shoulder and grinned. "Proud yet humble. He's the king of New York."  
  
All the boys at once sang, "I gotta be either dead or dreaming, cause look at that pape with my face beaming. Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it, but I was a star for one whole minuet!"  
  
Mush, Blink and Spot began to do a little dance number and then they all sang, "Starting now! I'm the king of New York! Holy Cow! It's a miracle, Pulitzer's crying, Weasel he's dying."  
  
They all sat in all the chairs and did another little dace. "Flash box's shooting bright as the sun. I'm one highfaluting son-of-a-gun."  
  
They all stood up and put the chairs all in a little arrangement. "Don't ask me how! Fortune found me. Fate just crowned me. Now I'm king of New York!"  
  
Mush, Blink and Spot jumped on the chairs and sang, "Look and see! Once a piper. Now a striker. I'm the king of New York."  
  
They raised their hand up and fell to the floor and rolled. "Victory! Front page story. Guts and glory. I'm the king of New York!"  
  
They all did their own little finishing move and then they all burst out laughing.  
  
~Down the hall~  
  
Shane and Greg had just gotten off the phone with Mrs. Kloppman, the principal. She told them that they were sending four more boys up to stay there.  
  
Someone knocked at the door and Shane sighed.  
  
"Hi!" one the new boys said, walking in and making himself at home. "I'm Specs. And who might you be?"  
  
Specs set his bags down and extended his hand. "I'm Shane.and this is Greg." Shane pointed towards his friend.  
  
"Hi there! This is Jake, Pie Eater and Boots." The three other boys waved and ran inside, admiring the size of their new room.  
  
"Uh.." Greg sighed as Boots ran for the last bunk. He threw his bag on it and ran around the room, like a little kid.  
  
"Weeeeeeee!!!!!!! Isn't this a big room, Jake?" he said, throwing himself down onto his new bed.  
  
"Ya ya! This is HUGE!!!" Jake said, sitting down on his bed. Pie Eater took the last top bunk and stared up at the sky window.  
  
"Wow." he sighed. Specs sat down on the last bottom bunk and looked around. "So.I wonder who else is here."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So what do you think? =-) I hope you all liked it! 


	5. Ski Lifts and Broken Noses

David slowly awoke, not really wanting to, but having to anyway. He yawned and sat up. He looked around the blurry room and, to his surprise, no one was there!  
  
"Uh.guys?" he half yawned half said, not receiving any answers. He slowly climbed down, out of his bunk and walked over to the door, were a small note hung.  
  
"David,  
You were asleep and they said not to wake you up. We were all invited to go snowboarding with a bunch of girls! ^_^ So, when you wake up and see that we're not there, please don't be too mad. I'm sure you'll find something to do.sooner or later.  
  
~Have Fun  
Itey"  
  
David sighed and pulled the note off the wall, crumpled it, and threw it into the trash can. He slowly walked back over to his bunk and pulled out a bag with shower supplied in it, and with that, he went off to clean off.  
  
~At the Ski Lift~  
  
Itey slowly looked down at the snowy ground from high above on the ski lift. He closed his eyes and grabbed onto the side. Sunshine giggled and put her hand on his, making him even more nervous then he already was.  
  
He had never been snowboarding before, and even though Sunshine had told him that she would teach him, he was still very nervous.  
  
He sighed in relief as they inched closer to the end. "Ok," she started, "When I say, jump off. Ok?" He slowly nodded and paid very close attention to her.  
  
"Ok! Now!" they both jumped off, hand in hand, that way they wouldn't fall. Itey slipped and fell face first in the snow.  
  
"Ow." Sunshine giggled and helped him up. "Very good. For you're first time." he smiled and she led him to the edge of the mountain.  
  
"Nice 'trip', Itey." Snitch snickered, hopping off with a very happy Swinger. "I can't thank you enough for coming with us, Snitch!" she squealed, joining him next to the other two.  
  
"Snitch.be nice to him.it's his first time in the snow." Bumlets said, coming off with Cutie. She smiled and slipped, but he caught her with ease before she hit the cold ground. "Uh.thanks."  
  
Skittery whistled at the two as they separated and he and Ershey joined them. "Shut up!" Bumlets yelled, making a snow ball and throwing it at him. Ershey smiled and backed away, a little.  
  
"Knock it off!" Dutchy yelled as he help Accent off the lift. The sighed and went to the edge.  
  
Itey gulped and backed away a little. "You sure this it safe?" She giggled and took his hand, making him blush. "Of course.follow me." She slowly pulled him over the side, the rest following them.  
  
~Inside the Dorm~  
  
Becka and the rest of her friends slowly walked out of their room. They all smiled when they saw the boys standing there, waiting for them.  
  
"Ok.let's go!" Abby said, grabbing Swifty's arm, making him blush. She giggled and each girl stood next to their 'chosen' boy.  
  
~On the Other Side of the Dorm~  
  
Cory and Jeovani slowly walked out of their room, trying not wake the rest up.  
  
"Hi!" they both turned around in alarm. They sighed in relief to see Shakes. "Oh.hi."  
  
She smiled and walked up to Cory. "You wanna come on a walk with me, now?" He grinned and held out his arm. "Ok!" She smiled and took it.  
  
They walked away, leaving Jeovani all alone there. "Hey." He snorted and was about to go back inside, but stopped when he heard the door across from theirs open.  
  
He slowly turned around to find CB. "Oh.hi." she said, walking over to his door. "Hi."  
  
There was a moment of silence before she spoke, again. "Is Chris up?" Jeovani looked inside and saw his friend fall off his bunk.  
  
He snickered and shook his head. "Nope." She sighed and began to walk away, but stopped. "Can you ask him to meet me outside in an hour?"  
  
He nodded and she thanked him, walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
~Down the Hall~  
  
Boots fell out of his bed, hitting the floor hard, waking him up. Specs apparently heard him and woke up, too.  
  
"Be quiet." he mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head. Boots looked over at the clock and his eyes instantly widened.  
  
"Ahh!! You guys!" He yelled, standing up. "It's 10:00 am!" they all slowly awoke and mumbled something about it still being too early.  
  
"We have to go get our schedules!" he yelled at Specs, Pie Eater, and Jake. They all sat up and quickly got dressed.  
  
"Didn't you get them when you got here?" Shane asked, pulling his pillow over his head. "No.the principal said to come by her office at 10:15 to get them." Specs said, pulling his shirt on.  
  
~At the Bathrooms~  
  
David dried his hair and brushed his teeth. After he was done, he threw his bag over his shoulder and started to whistle a little toon (Seize the Day).  
  
He opened the door and stopped whistling when he laid eyes the same girl from before. "Wow." he said, not knowing that he had done so aloud.  
  
"Wow?" Misty said, staring him in the eye. "What's that supposed to mean?" He shook away his 'thoughts' and said, "I uh.hi?"  
  
She frowned and turned her back on him to leave. "Wait!" he said, grabbing her arm. Her eyes widened and she instantly punched him in the nose, with a loud CRACK!  
  
"OWW!!!" he yelled in pain, grabbing his nose. "Oh! Sorry!" she said, walking over to him to examine it.  
  
"Reaction.sorry bout that.let me have a look at that." he took his hand off his bleeding nose and she winced.  
  
"Ow." He snorted and turned away, putting his hand back on his nose. "Hear, come with me and I'll fix it all up." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her room.  
  
"But.I thought." he said as she opened the door to her room. "What? No boys aloud in the girls room? Ya.right.that rule is going to be broken sooner or later."  
  
She dragged him in and sat him down in a chair and walked off towards a closet. He looked around and saw that her room wasn't that different as his. Nobody was there, either.  
  
She walked back to him with a first aid kit. He took his hand off his nose and she took out a bunch of supplies.  
  
"Ok.this might hurt." she said, taking out a little cotton ball and some sort of ointment. "What do mean? This might hurt?" he said, a little confused.  
  
She grinned and placed the ball on his nose. "Ahhh!!!" he said, pulling his hands up to his nose in pain.  
  
"Quit being a baby!" she said. He shook his head and she slapped his hands out of the way, adding more ointment on it. He clenched his teeth, trying not to yell, again.  
  
When she was finished, she put a band aid on it and smiled. "Ok.I didn't do too bad." He put his hand on his nose, again and pouted. She put the first aid kit away and sat down next to him.  
  
"You know." he started with a grin, "You owe me one, now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How'd you think? Please send in reviews! ^_^  
  
SHOUT-OUTS!  
  
MISSTRESS KITSUNE-dude, quit changing your pen name! It took me FOREVER to try and figure out which one to make a shout out to. Lol anyway, thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
ERSHEY-thanks for all your great reviews! ^_^ Thanks for letting me put you in my story, too. It wouldn't be the same without you!  
  
ERIK'S ONLY LOVE-thanks for all your reviews! Please keep reading on, I have a feeling that you'll LOVE one of my future chapters.but it won't be up for a while, sadly.  
  
THE LONE REED-sorry for not putting you in the last chapter.my bad! I thought I did, but I guess I didn't.So I made sure to double check this time!  
  
SMILE NOD-sorry for the insult, Erica.hehe well, I think you'll like one of the future chapters because you and Jack.and ya.well, I don't want to tell you yet.  
  
MATCH'N LACES-thanks for all the suggestions! ^_^ you've been a BIG help. Keep sending in reviews!  
  
^_^ 


	6. Bikini's and Mush

~After Their Tour of the School and Dorm~  
  
Becka and the others slowly made their way back to their rooms. "Wow." Spot said as they neared the two doors. "I never knew that a place could be so big.I thought that our rooms were a big deal, but I guess there's more then meets the eye."  
  
Becka smiled and said, "Yeah, that's what we thought, too." Abby grinned and grabbed Swifty's arm. "Hey, you boys want to see the best part of this place?"  
  
Swifty raised his eyebrow and blushed a little. "What do you mean?" Lisa smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "She means, do you guys want to go for a swim?"  
  
All the boy's faces seemed shocked and pleased. Vanessa giggled and a HUGE smiled grew onto Mush's face. "Hey," Race said, "It's snowing outside, though.how do you swim when it's like, below freezing outside?"  
  
Nicole grinned and looked down at the floor. "The pool on the roof isn't the only thing with water." Blink raised his eyebrow and tried to think of what she was trying to say.  
  
"Don't worry," Becka said, opening their room's door. "You'll see. Just get dressed and meet us outside in a half hour." Spot grinned with pleasure. "Ok."  
  
The girls giggled and made their way inside, leaving the boys both mesmerized and confused.  
  
~After They Were All Dressed~  
  
Becka wrapped her blue towel from Maui, Hawaii, around her waist and looked at the clock. It read, 9:45 pm. She sighed. They only had 15 minuets to get down there and swim.unless.She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She had on a dark blue bikini with little ROXY flowers on them. "Damn! I look hot!" she said to herself, receiving a hit on the head by Vanessa. "You mean, I look hot.don't you?"  
  
Vanessa had on her in-famous purple bikini with little black hearts on them. Becka snickered, "Sure.whatever you say, Vanessa." Her friend frowned and went to grab her towel.  
  
"Now," Nicole started, "If you guys wanted to see a fine sexy thing, then why didn't you just ask?" She had on her green bikini that said, "I'm Sexy" on the butt.  
  
Lisa laughed and pushed her aside. "Yeah, all you had to do was ask!" She had on her tan bikini with palm trees on them. Abby grinned. "Stop being show offs.It gets really annoying."  
  
She had on a plain red bikini with a red sarong to go around it. "Even though we all know who looks the best here." She grinned and Erica threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Yes, I know I am." She said, walking up to the mirror. She had on a black bikini that said, "Moo" on her butt.  
  
That's when they all started to fight over who looked the best in their suits, until Becka opened the door and shouted over their yells, "Come on! They're waiting!"  
  
All girls grew silent, smiles spreading across their faces. They all ran out of the room, towels fully covering them.  
  
Spot was the first one to see the group of female flesh. Not too far afterwards, the rest saw. 'Wow.' was all they could think of. They didn't even say anything; they just followed the girls to an elevator.  
  
Spot had on a pair of black shorts with a white line that went down his right side. Mush had on a pair of "jean looking" shorts with his usual skull on the back. Blink had on dark blue shorts with a black line on the left side. Jack had on white shorts that said, "Lost" on the top. Race had on green shorts that said "Don't bother me, I'm eating." on the top. Swifty had on red shorts with a little surf- board on the end of the left side.  
  
The group made themselves completely silent, that way no one would hear them. They went down to the lower level and the boy's eyes lit up. "You never showed us this room." Spot said, walking out of the elevator.  
  
In front of them, sat a GIANT pool! It was way bigger then the pool on the roof. Over to the side, there was even a spa!  
  
"That's because not many people know about this pool." Vanessa said, a- matter-a-fact. They all went over to the bleacher type seats and the girls took their towels off.  
  
Every male eye in the room became one hundred times wider. They stared at the girls fabulous figures and they all drifted off into their own little world.  
  
"Hey!" Becka spoke up. "Hurry up! We don't have all night!" The boys shook away their "impure thoughts" and began taken off their shirts. Mush made sure that he was the last one.  
  
It was the girls turn to stare. Mush just grinned and looked over at his annoyed friends, then back at his new friends. "What? Is there something on me?" He said, teasingly. He looked around, which made his muscles flex even more.  
  
The girls were practically drooling, now! And Mush just stood there, making them even more hypnotized.  
  
"I told you once, I'll tell you again, "Vanessa whispered to Becka, "He's mine." Becka shook away her thoughts and watched as Vanessa slowly made her way towards her wanna-be boyfriend.  
  
She took his arm and leaned up against him, making him blush. "Wow.isn't this nice." Vanessa said, almost seductively. She lightly pressed down on his arm muscle and smiled. "Nope. Not fake.Just they way that I like it."  
  
Mush was now boiling red! The rest of them couldn't help it; they all just started laughing out loud. "Ok, come on. Time to swim!" Blink said, walking over to the edge. Nicole grinned and looked over at Lisa, who smiled and nodded.  
  
Nicole slowly walked over to Blink, not making a sound. She raised her arms to push him in, when suddenly.  
  
SPLASH! Nicole went flying in! Lisa started cracking up as Nicole swam up, half drowned. "Hey!" Blink laughed and Lisa ran up from behind him, knocking him in. Race pointed at them and laughed, but he ended up falling in, too.  
  
They all laughed as both teenagers fell in. Abby walked over to the shallow end and stuck her toe in, sending shivers down her spine. Swifty made himself next to her and did the same. They both sat down on the edge and hung their feet over.  
  
Vanessa led the blushing Mush over to the deep end and made him jump in with her. Surprisingly, it wasn't that cold.  
  
Erica walked over next to Abby and sat down with her and Swifty. Jack casually walked up from behind her and tried to push her in, but she moved and he ended up going in instead.  
  
They all laughed and he slightly smiled at her. "So, you're Tweek?" he asked her. She leaned her head towards him, but didn't go in. "Maybe. Who wants to know?"  
  
'Ok. So she plays hard to get. I can deal with that.' He thought to himself. She smiled and kicked some water at him. He went under and swam up to them, and dragged her under by her feet.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled when she finally returned to the surface. She splashed him and he smiled, trying to charm her. "Sorry. That won't work." She said, jumping back out.  
  
'What?' he thought. "I know your type. You're one of those boys who thinks that he can charm a lady with his smile alone.well, that won't work this time." She said seductively. He grinned and said, "Ok then. What can I do to get a-"  
  
"A what?" she cut him off. He thought about what he was going to say, but stopped when she came flying in.  
  
Becka stood there, laughing her head off. Spot stood next to her, an evil smirk on his face. "Hey!" Erica shouted as she came back up to surface.  
  
Spot took Becka's hand and pulled her in with him. They rose to the surface and Becka frowned. Spot just stood there and grinned.  
  
Becka looked over towards the spa and Spot grinned. The both got out and walked over to it, the rest of the group following them.  
  
They all sighed in relief as they seated themselves in it. "Ah." Abby said, leaning her head on Swifty's shoulder, making him blush.  
  
Vanessa sat on Mush's lap and played with his curly hair. Nicole stared at Blink and gave him a silent question. 'Why do you still have your patch on?' He grinned and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh.  
  
Lisa situated herself next to Race, who occasionally tried to put his arm around her, but her wouldn't let him. Finally, after about fifteen tries, she let in and let him.  
  
Becka and Spot sat next to each other and, somehow, they ended up leaning up against each other, whispering little things to each other.  
  
Erica and Jack remained on different sides of the spa, neither of them sure whether or not they should talk to one another.  
  
The door swung open, making everyone gasp. "So this is were you all went." and angry voice said to them all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What did you all think? The next chapter will take off with the people at the snowboarding mountain place. Then it'll go back to David and Misty, then to the other boys and girls. Ok? Ok. 


	7. Author's Note!

Sorry about this, but I won't be able to write my next chapter until Sunday! =-( You see, my parents are devorced, and I'm at my father's house all week. I already wrote the next chapter, but it's at my mother's house and my dad won't let me stay on the computer long enough to write the chapter! I'm sooo sorry! 


	8. To be a Stalker or Not to be a StalkerTh...

David put his hand on the bandage that lay on top of his hurt nose. Misty sat in a chair and stared at him in wonder. "What are you staring at?" he asked, getting a little annoyed. She smirked and walked over to the door, locking it.  
  
He gulped and a lot of "impure thoughts" came to mind. "Uh...what are you doing?" She smiled and walked over to him. He stared at her and smiled, too. She frowned and kicked his chair, making him fall to the floor. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
She stared him in the eye, making him shiver. "Ok. I want to know why I keep frikin bumping into you all the time! I know that it couldn't be just a coincidence. Are you stalking me or something?"  
  
David's eyes widened and he laughed. "Why would I want to stalk someone like you?" She made a fist and gritted her teeth. "Then how come you said, 'Wow' the first time I saw you?"  
  
David looked down at the floor, which he was now sitting on and blushed. "Ha!" she yelled, pointing her finger at him. "I knew it! No man would ever think of me as anything else but beautiful! Come on, admit it! You think I'm beautiful!"  
  
He looked away and snorted. "Why would I say such a thing? It's a lie! "Misty backed away, a little offended. "Fine then." She said, walking back over to the door. "If you don't think I'm beautiful, then you can just leave."  
  
David was a little confused, but he stood up and walked over to the door. He didn't go out, though. "What are you waiting for!?" she yelled, a little more annoyed. He stared at her with a serious expression on his face. "What!?" She was now really pissed off.  
  
He closed the door and locked it, making Misty really nervous. She backed up against the wall and said, "What do you think you're doing? How dare you do such-"He walked up to her and put his hand on the wall. "I never gave you my name."  
  
Misty started to sweat. "I never asked for it." He smiled and leaned closer to her, to the point when they were almost touching. She lifter her hand to smack him, but he grabbed it and stared at it. Not saying another word, he leaned up to her and touched  
  
his nose to hers.  
  
Misty blushed and pushed him away a little. "What do you think you're doing?" David grinned and backed away. "Like you said before, you're beautiful..."She stared at him, not daring to say another word as he leaned closer and closer to her. She blushed but didn't make any attempt to escape.  
  
His lips were almost touching hers, when suddenly, the door swung open and Lucky walked in. The three just stared at each other for a while, until it got so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Misty and David's faces were both cherry red. "Oops. Sorry! I'll leave!" Lucky said, running out of the room.  
  
David and Misty both backed away from each other and blushed even more (if possible)."Uh..."David said, slowly inching his way towards the door. "Sorry bout that. I guess I got a little carried away. I think I'll go now." Misty looked away and nodded as he walked through the door.  
  
'What just happened?' she thought as the door closed behind him. She had never before in her life, made herself so vulnerable to a boy. What was happening to her?  
  
The door slowly opened and a grinning Lucky walked in. "So..."She started, "What was it like?" Misty frowned and shook away her thoughts, throwing the nearest thing at her friend; a shoe.  
  
Lucky easily dodged it and made her way to her bed. "Nothing happened!" Misty said, picking up her shoe. "Sure." her friend answered sarcastically, "So who was he?" Misty frowned and went to put her shoe away. "I don't know his name, but I keep running into him all over the dorm. I think he's a stalker."  
  
Lucky laughed and leaned up against the bed railing. "So you have a stalker, but you don't even know his name? How...romantic?" They laughed and Lucky jumped out of her bed. "Ok lover girl, I told the other's that we'd meet them at the ski lift, so hurry up and get dressed. We're already late."  
  
Misty sighed and quickly dressed into her snowsuit. They made their way outside and towards the giant mountain area behind the school.  
  
~With David~  
  
"I can't believe that I just did that." He said to himself as he walked into his room. "Sure she's beautiful, but I've seen pretty girls before. Why did I do that?"  
  
He sat down at his desk and took out a journal type book. He started to write down a few things but after he read it, he quickly tore it out, crumbled it, and threw it into a trashcan.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"Finally!" David said, standing up from his desk and holding the paper in the air. "It's perfect!" he smiled after reading it, again. He looked over at the clock and gasped. It was almost 4:00! He was supposed to go and get their uniforms at 4:15.  
  
He quickly folded the paper and stuck it in an envelope. He set it down on his desk and hurried outside, leaving the paper alone and unguarded.  
  
~At the Ski Lift~  
  
After the first couple times of going up and down the mountain's bunny slope, Itey finally got the hang of it. After a while, he didn't even have to hang onto Sunshine's arm.  
  
Skittery grinned and picked Ershey up in his arms, carrying her around like a bride and groom. The shy girl giggled and grabbed onto his thick black sweatshirt, yelling for him to set her down.  
  
Dutchy and Accent weren't snowboarding anymore. They were now throwing snowballs at each other, Accent beating Dutchy horribly.  
  
Snitch and Swinger had left about an hour ago to go get "hot chocolate", but they never returned.  
  
Bumlets and Cutie were on the ice rink, ice-skating or course. They had been there for quite a long time now, she had been teaching him how to stay up.  
  
Misty and Lucky made their way towards their friends. Misty had to explain to Lucky over and over again that nothing had happened in there, but Lucky kept denying it.  
  
She was determined to figure out what had happened in there, s she quickly told everyone that she could find, and that she knew, all about what she had seen and what their opinion was.  
  
Most of the people she asked, agreed with her that something was definitely going on between the "couple". Misty sighed and sat down on an empty bench. This was going to be something hard to explain to everyone, once the word got out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update, but I finally got it out in the open, so thanks a bunch for all your understandings! =) Hoped you liked this chapter. 


	9. One on One Strip Poker

~Monday Morning~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Abby pushed the alarm clock off the dresser beside her bed and slowly sat up. She yawned and looked down at the floor at the dead clock. Erica sighed and picked it up. "That's the forth one this year, Abby." Nicole yawned and took the clock from her, throwing it into the trashcan. She looked over at Lisa, who was still asleep, and sighed. She got out of bed and slowly walked over to their rather large stereo. She made a slight grin as she pressed the 'On' button.  
  
Lisa immediately sat up at the sound of her favorite song, "Sunday Morning" by No Doubt. Becka rolled off of her bed and landed on the floor with a loud "THUMP", making everyone laugh. She smiled and hit Abby on the head before walking over to her dresser. She pulled out her uniform, giving it a disgusting look. Abby laughed and they all got dressed.  
  
The school's uniform was plain and simple. They had to wear their given dark blue skirt that went up to their mid-thigh and a plain white shirt that folded at the elbow. On the back, it read in small letters, "Big Bear Mountain School for the Few Gifted Minds". They were also required to wear this little dark blue sailor type hat and, if it was cold enough or if they just wanted to, a black long buttoned up sweater with the letters, "BBM" on the bottom left hand corner. They could wear whatever type of shoes they wished and they could wear any type of jewelry, as long as it wasn't anything too 'inappropriate'.  
  
Becka put her favorite black ring around her middle right hand finger and her two charm bracelets on her left wrist. Abby painted her nails black and blue and wrote, "You were yummy last night" around her wrist. Lisa put her hair back in its usual ponytail and put her black "ROXY" choker necklace on. Nicole pulled her black soccer socks up to her knees that said, "You know I'm sexy" on the top in little white letters. Vanessa had on her black mascara and long pure silver chain with a bulldog at the end necklace. Erica had on her only earring in her left ear and for some strange reason, she put her red berets in her hair.  
  
The girls grabbed their backpacks and stepped out of the room. Lisa raised her eyebrow at the door across from them. They turned their attention to the boy's door, which they could hear singing from inside. Erica leaned her had up against the door and they could see it in her eyes that she wanted to laugh. The door swung open and Jack walked out singing, "It's a fine life!"  
  
He looked down at Erica and they all were silent for a moment. The rest of the boys slowly stopped their singing and walked out, too. Abby coughed and then they all burst out laughing.  
  
The boys were wearing, what the girls had guessed, what the teacher's had given them. The wore dark blue slacks and plain white shirts which they had all rolled up to their elbows. They had really old-fashioned hats on, which suited them well, surprisingly. Blink and Race both had on the black jackets that went to their knees, with the usual "BBM" logo at the bottom left corner.  
  
"Shall we go?" Becka asked, looking straight at Spot. He grinned and the girls led them down the hall towards an elevator. Before going in, Lisa looked around. "Ok, I have Mrs. Nick first, so I have to go down that hall." She pointed in the opposite direction. Race grinned, "Well, what do you know? So do I." Abby laughed and said, "I have Mrs. Olive first and her class is right next to Mrs. Nick's, so I'll 'escort' you two there." She looked over at Swifty and he nodded. "Ok then, let's go." She grabbed his arm they all walked down the hall.  
  
Erica giggled and looked in the opposite direction. "I have to go to Mrs. Baker's room with Ershey." She started to walk down the hall, but stopped when she realized that someone was following her. She sighed and looked at him. "Don't tell me. You too, Jack?" He nodded with a little smirk on his face. "Fine. But I warn you, Mrs. Baker takes no prisoners. Or at least, that's what I've heard." Jack smiled. He didn't really care who his teacher was, as long as he got to go with her.  
  
Vanessa pushed the button on the elevator and the six people left all went to the fifth floor. Vanessa looked down at Mush's schedule and smiled. "Look's like you have the 'King', too." Mush grinned and said repeated, "The King?" Vanessa giggled and looked down the hall of staring girls. "The King is what everyone calls Mrs. King, because she's a little bitch with no sense of humor, she never gives out A's, and she doesn't like anyone." Mush sighed and Vanessa grabbed his arm, making the staring girls' eyes widen. "Don't worry, I know how to deal with teacher's like her."  
  
Nicole looked over at Becka. "Who's your first teacher?" Becka thought about it and then said, "I have Ms.Grandi." Nicole smiled and said that she had that teacher, too. Spot and Blink looked at each other's schedules and saw that they too had Ms. Grandi first. "Looks like you're stuck with us." Becka said, taking Spot's arm. He grinned and said, "That's just fine with us."  
  
~4:30 pm~  
  
Race and Lisa made their way down the hall, back to their rooms. They had their first, second, fifth and last class together. "I can't believe that those teachers would give you that mush homework on the first day!" he complained as they neared their doors. "I know!" Lisa agreed. Race looked down at the floor. He seemed a little nervous. "What?" Lisa asked him, trying to look him in the eye. "Umm..."He looked at his door and said, "I'm not very good at math...do you think you can...um..."Lisa grinned and said, "Sure. I can help you with your homework." He smiled and thanked her, opening the door to his empty room.  
  
They both got out an hour before any of their friends because they had one of the nicest teachers last. Lisa walked in and set her backpack on the floor. Race raised his eyebrow. "I thought that the girls weren't supposed to go into the boys rooms." Lisa smiled and looked towards him. "No, they said that the boys weren't allowed into the girls rooms. They didn't say that we couldn't come into your guy's room." Race grinned and took a seat in the middle of the room on the big table. Lisa took out a few books and paper.  
  
~After they finished their homework~  
  
Lisa smiled and put her books away. "You know, you lied to me." Race raised his eyebrow. "You told me that you weren't good at math," she continued. He grinned and said, "Well, to tell the truth, I really just wanted to see if you could beet me." It was Lisa's turned to raise her eyebrow. He smiled and pulled a deck of cards out from his pocket. "Foxy, have you ever played strip poker?"  
  
~Half an Hour Later~  
  
Surprisingly, Lisa was pretty good, but not good enough. The only thing saving her from her dignity was her bra, underwear, and one sock. Race wasn't at a very good position, either. He only had his boxers and both socks on.  
  
She grinned and set down her cards, revealing a royal flush. Race's eyes widened as he frowned and took off one of his socks. "You're pretty good at this." Lisa smiled and said, "You're not too bad, yourself."  
  
She dealt the next hand and this time, she lost. She frowned and took off her last sock. He grinned, "You know, we can stop right now if you want." Lisa thought about it for a second, and then shook her head. "One more round. Winner takes all. And I'll make a deal with you. If I lose, then I'll give you a kiss. If I win, you give me back my clothes." She wasn't planning on giving him back his clothes, ever. He smiled with a nod and dealt.  
  
He frowned and discarded two cards, picking two more. Lisa grinned. She had four kings and an ace, she had this won. Race frowned at his cards, again. Lisa smiled and set heir's down. "Looks like I won." Race looked up at her and made an evil grin.  
  
'No...'she thought. She looked at his royal flush. His frikin royal flush! "Looks like I won." he said, staring at her almost completely naked body. Lisa stared at his cards, a very disgusted look on her face.  
  
"How...?"she asked him." How did I lose? I had it won." He grinned and tapped his head. "I've NEVER lost a poker match in my life." Lisa frowned and stood up. "Come on...you lost...you owe my either your top or your bottom." She looked at him extremely disgusted. She walked up to him and stared right into his eyes, making him sweat. She brushed her lips against his, making him get a rush like no other.  
  
Lisa ginned as she saw his look of pleasure, then she began to undo her bra strap, when the door suddenly swung open.  
  
The four people didn't speak a word, not a single word. Erica and Jack both had their backpacks in their hands, both of them with both fascinated and confused faces. Lisa dropped her arms and Erica threw her friend her sweater. "Lisa, you nasty little person..."Lisa snorted and Jack walked up to Race.  
  
"Strip poker?" the boys grinned and Lisa picked up his clothes, walking out of the room. "Hey..."Race stood up and ran out of his room to find a whole group of girls standing there, staring at his almost naked form. "Uh..."  
  
Lisa grinned and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. "She took my clothes!" he yelled, running up to her room, trying to nock the door down. "Open the door!"  
  
All the girls began to laugh as Blink and Mush pulled him back into their room. He sat down on the floor and pouted. "She took my clothes..."Blink grinned and picked up a stack of clothes off of the ground. "But she left you some gifts, too." Race grinned and stood up, taking the clothes from him.  
  
~Across the Hall~  
  
Lisa sat down on her bed and folded the boy's clothes. Erica walked up to her and grinned." So what exactly ere you two doing?" Lisa smiled and told her everything that had happened.  
  
Nicole and Abby had heard the whole thing and they loved gossip, so they were especially interested. "So you were in his room, alone, half naked? Go Lisa!" Abby said, holding her hand out for Lisa to read. She laughed and pushed her arm away. "Yeah, so?" Nicole started to laughed really, really hard, falling on the floor in the process. Becka and Vanessa walked in, a little confused why they were all laughing.  
  
"Uh, Lisa?" Becka said, setting her bag down. "Why are you only wearing a sweat shirt?" They all began to laugh, again; leaving Becka and Vanessa both completely confused. Erica caught her breath and explained to them what had just happened.  
  
Vanessa grinned and took a seat next to Lisa. "Whoa! Go Lisa! I'm so proud of you!" Abby grabbed one of the chairs and sat down. "Now tell me more about this...kiss of yours..."Becka and Vanessa both stared at Lisa, wide eyed. "YOU KISSED HIM!?" She nodded and they all began to laugh, again.  
  
Lisa dressed into her Sponge Bob PJ's and sat down on the floor. "It wasn't a long kiss or anything...it was just..."She drifted off into her own world, remembering what she had done. "And?" Abby said, urging her to go on. "And..."she continued, "I guess you can say that it wasn't half bad...if you know what I mean."  
  
Nicole leaned up against the wall and said, "Wow. Who would have thought? Lisa is the first one to get a real kiss!" Abby sighed and looked over Vanessa. "I always thought that it would be you." Becka and Erica both agreed, making Vanessa giggle. "Well, you almost did, with Frado. Member? You member!" Abby said, turning around in the computer seat.  
  
Vanessa laughed and leaned up against the bed railing. "Well, I plan on getting some action pretty soon...with Mush of course." This made Becka interested. "Oh? What kind of action?" Vanessa grinned and Becka covered her mouth. "You dirty dog!" Abby laughed and fell back off of her chair. "I know I am." Vanessa agreed.  
  
"Wait..." Lisa said, turning to Erica. "Why were you going into Race and Jack's room, too?" Erica looked away, a blush on her face. "Oh my gosh. Tweek has gone to the bad side!" Abby yelled. Nicole walked over to Erica and patted her back. "We all knew that she would give into him at sometime or another. "Erica smiled and said, "Well actually, I was just going in with him to look for some money to go get some dinner with him. But somebody made us change our plans. I won't mention any names! *cough* Lisa *cough*"  
  
Becka laughed and looked out the window at the snow. While the others went on about how they would *cough* go 'further' into their relationships with the boys, she closed her eyes and imagined the face of someone. Someone that she hoped would soon become very special to her. Spot...  
  
~Later That Night~  
  
Vanessa sat up in her bunk, staring down the clock, which read "1:34am". She sighed and got up to go use the restroom. She grabbed her robe and quietly walked out of the room.  
  
She rubbed her sleepy eye as she reached the door. She was so sleepy, that she almost didn't see the figure that was standing in front of her.  
  
He smiled and she yawned, obviously not noticing who it was. He looked at her as if she were a lonely drunk and said, "Um, Flirt?" she looked over at him and tried to open her eyes a little more.  
  
"Yeah?" he smiled, again and rubbed his hands together, probably because of the below freezing level outside. "Why are you up this late?"  
  
Vanessa finally realized who it was, so she smiled and said, "I couldn't sleep, so I came over here to get a drink of water.yeah.that's it.how bout you, Mush?"  
  
Mush shrugged, "Couldn't sleep, either.so I guess I just wanted to look around some more." Vanessa smiled and decided that the bathroom would have to wait.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Mush smiled and nodded. "Sure, it was getting a little lonely." Vanessa smiled and took his arm, to keep a little warmer.  
  
During their walk, it became really quiet. It wasn't exactly the kind of romantic walk that she had imagined, but it was better then nothing.  
  
Vanessa suddenly tripped, bringing Mush down with her. The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until Mush realized that he was laying on top of her, but he had no intention of moving.  
  
He slowly leaned his face closer to her hers as she began to close her eyes. His lips touched her hers, sending a sensational thrill into Vanessa. She leaned up, deepening their kiss.  
  
Mush lifted them both up and leaned up against one of the janitor's closets. After they broke apart for a breath, the door to the closet fell in and took them with it, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Umm." Vanessa reached for the doorknob, but to her utter dismay, it was locked. Mush made a grin, but she couldn't see it because here was no visible light.  
  
He took her cheek and kissed her, again. She turned her attention back to him and she leaned closer to him, knocking him to the floor.  
  
Surprisingly enough, no one heard all the noise that the two made that night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What did you think? Was it any good? Did you like it? =) 


	10. Christmas Shopping!

~One week before Christmas~  
  
"It was a week before Christmas and all through the school. Not a student was stirring, not even Nicole."  
  
Blink smiled at his paper. He had been thinking about her for the past few weeks, now. For some reason, he had been writting about her in the "journal" that she had given him.   
  
The boys had been there for about a month in a hlaf now, and each of them had 'girlfriends'. Well, at least they thought of each other as girlfriends and boyfriends. All of the boys had gotten themselves a job and were saving up to buy the girls presents.  
  
Blink sighed and put the paper in the back of his binder. He was supposed to be writting an essay about what the most important thing to him was. But, the only thing he could think about that was important to him was Nicole. She had finally told him her real name, but he was the only boy allowed to call her that.   
  
He sighed and looked around the empty room. He had been invited to go Christmas Shopping with his new friends, but he had rejected it. He had to finish his paper before tomorrow, the due date.  
  
He looked over at the clock that read, 3:30 pm. They had left an hour ago. Hopefully he would be able to finish before they got back.  
  
~At the Mall~  
  
"Ok," Becka said, "We'll go that way, and you guys go that way." The boys all agreed and left the girls to go shopping for them. Lisa sighed, "Ok, now what exactly are we supposed to get them?" Nicole began to walk away, deep in thought. "I'll be back later. I need to find the perfect gift for him..."  
  
Abby sighed and waved her off. "Girl's got it bad." Vanessa giggled and looked into the window of one of the stores. "I'll be right back..." she went in and Erica decided to make her move. She slowly backed away, hoping not to be found out. She slowly made her way into one of the other stores, and hid behind one of the booths.  
  
"Hey,guys..." Lisa said, looking around. "Were'd Tweek go?" Becka looked around and shrugged. "Probably too shy to admitt that she wans to buy something for Jaky-boy" Abby giggled and said that she had to go to the bathroom. Lisa raised her eyebrow and and giggled, getting the hint. After Abby turned the corner, Lisa siad, "See you in a few hours."  
  
"Ok," Becka said, looking down the hall of people and shops. "I guess we're splitting up. See you later." She walked away and left Lisa standing there to think of what she should get her 'boyfriend'.  
  
~With the boys~  
  
They too had decided to split up into their own dirctions. Mush grinned and looked into the direction of the "Victoria's Secret" store. 'I wonder...' he thought as he slowly kreeped inside, trying not to attract to much attention.  
  
Jack walked into the "Clair's" with a very confused face. 'Why do girls like this stuff?' he thought. He shrugged and looked around for the perfect gift for Erica that would change her mind about him.  
  
Swifty casually walked into the pet store, hoping to find the perfect pet for Abby. he smiled when he found what he was looking for. How much is this one?" he asked the man standing behind him. He looked over at the animal and smiled. "He's $125. Would you like to hold him?" Swifty smiled and nodded.   
  
Race looked into the glass window of the jewlery store. He smiled and was about to walk in, but was stopped. "So what you going to get her?" his friend asked. Race looked over at him and smiled. Spot grinned and followed him in.   
  
They both looked down at the glass boxes and were mesmerized. "Wow..." Race said, pointing down at a gold necklace with a silver wrapping around it. "How much for that one?" he asked the lady behind the counter.  
  
She looked down at it and then looked away. "$145...can you pay for it? Or are you just looking? I have a lot more customers who can actually pay." Race frowned and was about to say someting but Spot beat him to it.  
  
"Hey listen lady, we have enough money to buy out this whole store. So why don't you get your little ass over to that cash register and ring him up." The lady frowned and leaned over the counter. "Oh really? Prove it."  
  
Race and Spot looked at each other and grinned. Race pulled out a wad full of money from his pocket and looked back down at the necklace. "So how bout it?" The lady stared at the money and then back at the boys. "Ok sure..." She took the necklace out from the hlass box and put it in a small blue box.  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
The group of friends met in the middle of the mall, like they had planned. Each of them had a bag with them, except Swifty. Abby raised her eyebrow and he smiled. "I'm coming back later to pick it up." She smiled and took his arm.  
  
Vanessa looked at the label on the bag that Mush had in his hand. "Excuse me, Mush?" He looked at her and saw what she was looking at. "Yes?" She pointed at the bag and he grinned. "You'll find out soon enough." She took his hand and said, "I'm not sure if I really want to know, now."  
  
Lisa laughed and Race puthis arm around her. "Let's go home. it's getting late and I need to finish my report for Ms. Miller's class." Nicole gasped and looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I forgot all about Blink! I was supposed to help him with his essay after we were done!"  
  
Becka giggled and they all ran out of the mall, towards the two vans. They hopped in and Becka and Nicole both started up the two vehicles, to ead back to the school/dorm.  
  
~The Next Day After School-Monday~  
  
Blink looked down at his graded paper with a frown. Nicole smiled and took his arm. "it's not that bad. I got a C...once...I think..." Blink sighed and crumbled the paper up, sticking it in his pocket. When they reached their rooms, Nicole kissed his cheek and let him be.  
  
She walked into her room and locked the door. Her friends had already started wrapping their 'boyfriend's' presents. She threw her backpack on her bed and pulled the shopping bag out of their closet.  
  
Nicole had bought Blink a book to help him with his writting called, "Essays for Dummies". Lisa had bought Race a new deck of cards. Vanessa got Mush a "chocolate covered condom", just to see what he would say. Abby had gotten Swifty a silver chain necklace with the letter A with a hart around it at the end. Becka bought Spot a video camra. Erica, even though she wouldn't admitt that she got him a present because she liked him, got Jack the movie, "Lord of the Rings".  
  
The girls were pleased with their gifts for the boys. They sat there for about a half an hour, talking and wrapping presents, before Becka looked at the clock and realized that she was late for her dance class.  
  
She hurried and got dressed, hoping that her teacher wouldn't be too mad at her. Lisa laughed and Becka frowned. "Don't you have drama?" Lisa gasped and looked at the clock, too. She scurried to her feet and ran to the door, leaving it open for Becka. They all laughed as Becka changed into her dance outfit and hurried outside.  
  
~With the boys~  
  
Blink took his essay out of his pocket and tossed it into the trash can. "And the crowd goes wild!" he said as it spun in. Race laughed and took the little blue box out of his pocket. He stared at in wonder.   
  
"What'cha got there, Race?" Jack said, walking over to him and taking the box. he grinned when he opened it, making Race mad. "How sweet. A pretty necklace for a pretty girl." Race took the box back and hit Jack in the shoulder, sticking the necklace back into his pocket.  
  
"At least I got someone to get something for!" Jack frowned and pulled a small box out from under his bed. "What'cha mean? I got something." All the boys became suddenly interested. They all knew that 'Tweek' didn't really like Jack, so why would he buy her something?  
  
Jack smiled and stuck it back under his bed. "It's a secret." Mush frowned and said, "Hey, How bout if I tell you what I got Vanessa, then you tell me what you got...Tweek?" Jack thought about it for a moment before sighing. "Mush, we've all seen that 'Victoria's Secret' bag and we all know what kind of things you bought her."  
  
Mush frowned and stuck out his tounge. "But you still don't know what I got her..." Blink grinned and looked over at Swifty, who was sitting in the corner, being very quiet. "Hey, Swifty!" The taller boy looked over at them and made a weak smiled. "Yeah?" Spot walked over to him and said, "So uh, what you get 'Weirdo'? You said that you were going to go pick it up later."  
  
Swifty smiled and turned back to the book he was reading. "You'll see..." They all frowned and started complaining about how no one wanted to tell what they had gotten the grils. "Hey, Spot?" Blink said, suddenly remembering someting. "What did YOU get Hot Shot?" Spot looked up at the cieling and then back at all the starring eyes. He coughed something out and Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean you're going to give her-" Spot looked him in the eye, warning him not to speak another word. jack got the hint and grinned. "You're actually going to give her THAT?" Spot grinned. "What's it to ya?" Jack started to burst out laughing as all the other boys stared at them, not really sure of what they were talking about.  
  
Jack had known Spot the longest, so he knew exactly what Spot meant. Even though he didn't he even say anything.   
  
Blink sighed and left the room, saying that he was going to take a walk. 'I wonder what I should get Nicole..." he hought as he walked down the unusual quiet hallway. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to think of the perfect gift.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if there's any mistakes. I had to write this chapter at my father's house and he doesn't have spell check! . Oh,and sorry for being a little late in updating.My father's on vaction,again and that means that I only have a limited amount of time to write.  
  
!Muses!  
  
I thought that I might give this a try.If no one likes them,then please tell me and I'll take them out.  
  
MUSH!Muse: *hypervenilates* We actually get to do this!? Wow! *faints*  
  
SPOT!Muse: *stares at Mush lynig on the floor and decides to ignore him* Don't worry,HotShot! They'll like them! *evil glare* I'll make'em like them...  
  
BLINK!Muse: *backs away* uh...Spot,you shouldn't force them to like things that they don't like...  
  
RACE!Muse: Shouldn't have done that.it's not healthy. *laugh*  
  
SPOT!Muse: *evil glare* You need to really learn how to keep your mouth shut.  
  
BLINK!Muse: *cries* I'm sorry! I'll b e quiet now...  
  
JACK!Muse: *walks into the room* What's going on in here? Why is Mush on the floor? and why is Blink crying?  
  
SPOT!Muse: *looks away* I don't know...*slowly backs away*  
  
RACE!Muse: *points at Spot* He made Blink cry! and Mush...uh...were is he? *looks around*  
  
BLINK!Muse: hey, that's right. Were is he?  
  
ALL: *looks around for the missing Mush*  
  
*cough* Well, until they can find him...That's all! ^_^  
  
!SHOUT-OUTS!  
  
Misstress Kitsune:Thanks for helping me out with the editing part,even though we probably didn't get all of it done.Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Matchin'Laces:Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ I'm soooo sorry for making you wait so long for the update.please forgive me! .   
  
PButtercup:I hope you liked the new chapter.And don't worry,you'll be in the next one!I'll let you in on a little secret,too. *whisper* the next chapter is mostly about you and Duchy *whisper* well, at least most of it is.  
  
ershey:Thanks for liking my story! ^_^ I really hope that I'll think of something really "interesting" to happen between you and Skittery.Hopefully you'll like it!  
  
TheLoneReed:I can see that you're pretty interested in this story.THANKS! ^_^ In the next chapter,it'll be mostly about Duchy,but don't worry,you and David are in it.  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun:Hopefully you like what I've done with the story.Thanks for all the reviews and don't worry,I'll be sure to make a chapter for you and Itey.Just as soon as I think of something to happen...  
  
Shakeseegirl:lol It's ok that you haven't been reviewing for a while.That happens to me sometimes,too.Thanks for reading,though.Hope you like what I've done with it! 


	11. Lisa and Duchy's Past

Lisa sighed as she set down the letter that she had recieved from her parents.They were comming up to vistit her for Christmas,just like all the other parents.She was hoping that they would have to go somewhere else for Christmas,but she was once again wrong.  
  
She really didn't was to explain to them who Race was.He was her first boyfriend,and she didn't know what her father would think of him.She had two older sisters,both who had boyfriends,and he didn't really like them.Her mother,she knew,would love him,though.  
  
She sighed and set the letter into a small box which she hid under her bed.  
  
~In David and Duchy's Room~  
  
Duchy opened the door to his room and took his shoes off.His feet were freezing from his walk with Accent.he had been meeting her outside veryday after school for the past two weeks.  
  
He sighed and put on a clean pair of socks.He went over to the desk and looked through the messy pile of books.'Hmm...what do we have here?' he thought to himself as he picked up a black notebook.He looked around the empty room and closed the door.  
  
Duchy slowly opened it up and sighed to find nothing but David's name written inside.He was about to set it back down onto the desk,when a small envelope fell out.He smiled and picked it up,examining it,front and back.  
  
He set the book down and sat down on his bed."Let's see here..." he said to himself as he slowly opened it.   
  
"Dear Misty,  
  
I know that you may not like me that much after what I did to you,but you have to understand that I've never done anything like that before.I'm sorry if I offended you,but I still want to know if we can be friends,for now.This might sound funny,but I've grown quite attached to you.I thought that you might want to know my name,since I didn't give it to you while we were together in your room.But do you think we can start over?If so,then I would like to say, "Hi,I'm David Jacobs.What's your name?"  
  
Duchy grinned and folded the papr,putting it back into it's envelope.'I guess I'm going to have to find out who this Misty girl is.'he thought to himself as he set it back into the book on the desk.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
The bell rang,escusing the kids from one class to another.David picked up his backpack and left his classroom.he smiled down at his essay.He had gotten another A,as usual.He slowly folded it,putting it in his pocket.As he left the room,he spotted Misty across the hall,talking with some of her firends.He smiled even more,walkng over to her.  
  
The second that she saw him,she left her firends and headed into the girls restroom.David's smiled left and he sighed.He dragged himself over to his next class,hoping that he would be able to see her again that day.  
  
Misty closed the stall door behind her,lifting her legs up onto the toilet seat,that way no one would see her.She closed her eyes as the scene of what had happened between her and "the unknown" boy,replayed in her head.  
  
"That jerk..." she said to herself when the scene ended."I hope I never have to see him,again."She sighed as the tarty bell rang.She quickly ran out of the restroom and down the hall towards her next class.  
  
~A Few Days Later-Two Days Before Christmas~  
  
There was a knock at the door.Lisa sighed as she stood up to answer it.Before she opened the door,she looked over her shoulder at her friends.They all knew who it was.Lisa's parents were always the first ones to arrive for the holidays.  
  
Sure enough,there they were."HIAH!Did yo miss us?" her father said,giving her a hug.Lisa sighed and pulled away."Uh,yeah...Come on in." She closed the door behind them as her friends greeted them.  
  
~Three Hours Later~  
  
Lisa's parents had decided that they wanted another tour of the dorm and school.Lisa sighed as they walked down the long hallway towards the closest elevator.  
  
~With Duchy and Accent~  
  
Accent picked her sweater up off of Duchy's bed and headed towards the door.Duchy smiled and followed her out,grabbing his sweatshirt for their walk around the park.  
  
They walked over towards the elevator,finding that a girl with brown/blond hair and blue eyes,standing there with two adults.Accent smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"Hi,Lisa." the girl turned and smiled back."Hey,Accent.Have you met my parnets?"Lisa pointed at the two adults,who both had giant smiles on their faces.  
  
"No.Hi,I'm Accent."She held out her hand.Lisa's father shook it saying,"Hello there."Accent smiled and turned to Duchy."And this is my...um...my boyfriend,Duchy."Lisa's father raised his eyebrow and slowly shook his hand.  
  
"You look familiar...have we met before?" Duchy looked him in the eye.The man did look very familiar to himbut he couldn't quite remember from where.The elevator door opened,allowing them all to go in.  
  
Duchy looked down at Lisa,hoping that she didn't see him staring.'She looks familiar,too...Wait a minuet...no...she couldn't be...or could she?'  
  
He shook his head,trying to forget about it,but he couldn't.She looked to much like her...his sister.  
  
He wasn't an ophan,he had ran away.He hadn't recieved that much attention living there with his parents.They were always playing with Lisa,not ever giving him a second glance.So he had decided to get out of there and ended up in New York,were he met Jack and the others.He remembered that he had three sisters,two older then him and one younger.  
  
Lisa looked a lot like his little sister,almost identical.Even though he was only five years old when he left,making her be three,he could still remember her face,her hair and her eyes.Everything about her was the same.'I wonder why I've never seen her here before...' he thought to himself as the door re-opened.  
  
'But she couldn't be my sister...it can't be...unless...no...' he followed Accent out,keeping one eye on Lisa,the other on his girlfriend.Before leaving out the door,Accent turned around and said,"Well,it was nice meeting you,Mr. and Mrs.Holfield." Time seemed to stop right then and there.  
  
'Mr. and Mrs.Holfield...'Accent's voice kept ringing in his head.His last name used to be Holfield...that is,before he came to New York and changed it.'It's true...they're my family...' he thought as he watched Accent wave them off in the other dirrection.  
  
"Duchy?" He shook his head,removing all his memories from his past."Uh,sorry..." Accent looked up at him,a worried expression on her face."Are you ok?You seemed a little uncomfortable in there." Duchy sighed and shook his head."I'm fine.Don't worry about it."  
  
He opened the door for her and she gave him another worried look."Ok...well,if you change your mind,I'm always here..." Duchy gave her a fake smile as he closed the door behind him.He didn't want to run into them,again.He didn't want his old memories from the past to come back to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=) How'd you all like the chapter?If there's any spelling or grammer mistakes,then please forgive me because I'm still at my father's house and he still doesn't have spell-check. *sigh*  
  
!Muses!  
  
SPOT!Muse: *points* look over there!  
  
ALL: *looks*  
  
SPOT!Muse: It's Mush!  
  
ALL: *gasp*  
  
MUSH!Muse: *looks down into his arms and smiles* I found a kitty!  
  
KITTY!Muse: meow  
  
ALL: Mush...  
  
MUSH!Muse: Yes?May I help you?  
  
BLINK!Muse: Were did you find that cat?  
  
MUSH!Muse: *thinks* I found her by that big white house...you know,the one with that really important man living there...what's his name,again?  
  
ALL: *jaws drop* THE PRESIDENT! YOU STOLE THE PRESIDENT'S CAT!?  
  
MUSH!Muse: *sticks tounge out* I didn't steal her! I...uh...I found her...  
  
=)  
  
!SHOUT-OUTS!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-San: Thanks for really enjoying my fic.Is this really the only non-SLASH fic that you've read past the first chapter of?  
  
Shakeseegirl: =) I feel very special.Thanks for loving me and my story! ^_^   
  
Matchin'Laces: Hopefully your schedule won't be too buisy.You're really doing me a great favor by reading my fic so often.Thanks for all the support!^_^  
  
PButtercup: Hope you liked this chapter.I'm hoping to add more info about his past.Do you think you can give me some ideas?  
  
Misstress Kitsune: lol How'd you like the part about your parents,huh?Don't worry,Abby's are next. (should be VERY interesting...if you know what I mean ^_^) lol 


	12. David's Fight and Duchy's Family

David sighed as he walked into his room.His run-in with Misty hadn't gone exactly as he had hoped.He sat down at his desk as he drained out the music coming out of Skittery's boombox.  
  
He opened up his journal to the back to get his letter.To his suprise,there was something...different about it.He gasped and quickly turned around to face the Duchy,who was lying down on his bed,singing to the music.  
  
"What the hell did you you think you were doing?!"David yelled as he stood up from his seat and stomped over to his roommate's bedside.Duchy looked up and made a puppy-eyed face."I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
David held up the envelope up above his head and yelled,"You!You read my letter!"Duchy grinned and sat up.He yawned and looked away."You have no proof!"David turned the envelope around and pointed at the dirty finger prints.  
  
"Ha!Your prints say it all!"Duchy laughed and stood up turn the music off."How do you know that those are mine?They could be Itey's,Skittery's,or even Bumlet's.Why do you all of a sudden suspct that it was me?"  
  
Skittery looked up from his homework and grinned."Don't bring me us into this.We weren't here,remember?We were...out..."Duchy stuck his tounge out and sat back down.Itey and Bumlets walked into the room and sat down to watch David and Duchy start yelling,again.  
  
"You have no right to go and read my personal property!"Duchy laid back down on his bed and said,"I went to go get my history book and I just happened to come across your journal.That envelope was pretty interesting,though."  
  
"Sweet.What it say?"Skittery said,putting his pencil and paper down.Itey picked up his video camera and started taping."This should be interesting..."Bumlets grinned and said,"What are doing?Getting evidence for murder against David?"Itey smiled and shook his head."Nope.I'm Getting an A on my school project.I call it,'Duch vs Wuss'."  
  
The three boys laughed as Duchy and David went at it,again.After the first punch was thrown,the door swung open,leaving them all speachless."M-Mrs.Kloppman?"David said as he fell to the floor.The skinny lady looked down at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"What do you boys think you're doing?I can hear you from all the way downstairs!"David stood up and looked around the lady at the group of hudled girls.To his suprise,Misty was there!David tried to keep concentrated on what the principal was saying,but he couldn't.Misty was destracting him too much.  
  
He tried to turn his head away,but once again,he couldn't.Everyone around him started to blur out,the only thing remaining was Misty.He couldn't hear,couldn't see,couldn't do anything.Everything seemed to vanish into thin air.He felt himself begin slip as he noticed that he was getting closer,and closer to her.  
  
He was awoken from his gaze when he felt a hand on his shoulder."What do you think you're doing?"Mrs.Kloppman said to him.He shook his head and looked back.He sighed when he saw that she was no longer there."Nothing..."Mrs.Kloppman frowned and took him by the ear."You're comming with me,young man."And with that said,she pulled him away to her office by the ear.  
  
~With Misty~  
  
Misty couldn't help but laugh when she saw David being dragged down the hallway.She had gotten way too weirded out when she saw the way that he was looking at her,so she had decided to leave.  
  
She had to admitt,he looked pretty scary when he was looking at her.Almost as if she were the only one there.Like when they were alone...  
  
~A Few Hours Later~  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfull for Duchy.But there was still one thing on his mind.He had to know more about Lisa and her family...his family.Did they even care about him when he left all those years ago?How long did they wait until they gave up looking for him?Did they know who he was?  
  
He had to find out before his head blew up with questions.He decided to get up and confront his parents before they left.It was Christmas Eve and they would be leaving in two days.Tomorrow there would be no way for him to even get down to their room with all the other parents and kids in the hallway.  
  
He slowly walked down the noisy,very decroative hallway and thought hard about what he was going to say.As he came to the room,he stopped and thought of weather or not this was a good idea.He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.Lisa answered the door,much to his dismay."A-Are your parents here?"  
  
Lisa slowly nodded her head and said,"Mom!Dad!Someone's here to see you!"Duchy sighed and waited for them to come out."Uh...thanks..."Lisa smiled as her parents walked out of the room and gretted him."M-May I talk to yuo two...alone?"Lisa frowned and closed the door,giving them all the privecy they needed."I'm sorry if I'm ruining your holiday time,but I need to ask you something."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Holfield seemed really pleased to hear that someone younger then them was coming to them for help.But their faces suddenly became seldom when they saw that he looked really scared and confused."I need to know...did you used to...you know...have another child?"Mr.Holfield was taken aback,but he quickly recovered."Well,we do have two other daughters,but one's away in Alaska and the other is in collage."  
  
Duchy shook his head and said,"No.I mean,did you two used to have...a son?"Mrs.Holfield seemed as if she were going to be in tears.Duchy looked Mr.Holfield in the eye with great seriousness."I need to know..."Mr.Holfield looked over at his wife before sighing and giving him a slight nod.  
  
"Yes.But he disappeared a long time ago..."Duchy didn't know what to say.He now knew for sure that these people were his old family,but what was he going to do now?Would he let himself become one of them,again just to be ignored and have to run away,again?Or would he act calm and stay here with his friends and Accent?Mr.Holfield gasp and brought is head closer to Duchy's.  
  
"You do look a lot like him..."Duchy took the man's hand before he could touch him and stared him in the eye once more.Mrs.Holfield gasped,too and went to hug him."It is you!Isn't it?"Duchy thought about what he should answer.There was actually no choice.He had practically just told them that he was their son.So he decided to give it a shot.He slowly nodded as both his parents squeezed him to death.  
  
His mother looked at his face and began to cry as she caressed his face with her hand."Oh,I can't believe it's really you,Daniel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the late update.I've been REALLY sick lately,so I haven't been able to type much.Hopefully you all will forgive me.  
  
Oh,and for those of you who were reading "And Where is This?" you should know that fanfiction.net deleted it saying that it was breaking this big rule...or something along those lines...I don't even know exactly what I did!Well,sorry but I can't put it back up,either.=( 


	13. Gifts for Girls: Part 1

"Don't tell Lisa about me,though."Duchy said to his parents after they finally let go of him.They both gave him confused looks.He sighed and pushed them away.  
  
"I don't want her to know.As far as I'm concerned,I never met you until the other day.This is my life now.My friends here are my family.I just wanted to know if yout wo were who I thought you were.That's the only reason why I even confronted you today."  
  
Mr. and Mr.s Holfield looked down at the floor and nodded their heads."Hey look,I'm not trying to be rude or anything,but I don't need your hospitality anymore.I can take care of myself."And with that,Duchy walked away from them and back to his room.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Itey smiled as Sunshine made her way towards him.She was going to be leaving in a few hours to go wait for her aunt at the airport.This would be the last time that he would be able to see her in a few days.  
  
She gave him a peck on the cheek,making him smile."So uh,why did you want to talk to me out here?"he asked her as they made their way towards the school's privet park.They sat down on one of the benches as Sunshine took out a small box.  
  
"I got you something...it's not the best thing in the world,but hopefully yuo like it..."She said as she handed him the box.Itey's eyes widened as he slowly tore off the wrapping,but before he actually opened it,he stopped and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I've never gotten a real Christmas present."Sunshine raised her eyebrow and scooted a little closer to him."You haven't?Why?"Itey sighed and set the box down,still un-opened."I grew up in New York with some of the rest of the boys here.None of us have real parents.We're all orphans who sold newspapers on the streets for a living.The only reason why they sent us here was probably to get rid of us..."  
  
Sunshine put her arm around him and said,"But that still doesn't tell me why you've never had a Christmas present.You see,I'm an orphan,too.Well,sort of.My mother died at childbirth and my father dispwned me,so I had to move in with my aunt.We still gave each other Christmas presents,though.Why didn't you?"  
  
Itey sighed and ran his hand through his unbrushed hair."We all lived in this old lodging house and we had to pay two cents a room each night.It may not sound like much,but when all you make is about $5 a day,then those two cents look awfully friendly to spend on food and clothes..."Sunshine pecked him on the cheek,again and said,"You poor thing.Well,if you want,you can come spend Christmas with me and my aunt tomorrow."  
  
Itey's eyes lit up,but quickly became seldom again."I don't want to intrude on yuor holiday,so I'll just stay here with the guys.We all got real jobs now so I had enough money to buy you something,too."He pulled a small box out from his pocket and put it in Sunshine's hand.  
  
She gave him a tight hug before wripping the newspaper wrapping off.She slowly removed the lid and gasped.Her eyes lit up with joy as he smiled and took it out.She held her hand out as he slowly tied the golden braclet around her wrist.  
  
~StarBucks~  
  
Swinger and Snitch took their cups of coffe and went to look for a seat.Swinger's family would be there in about an hour or so,and she was still a little nervous about them meeting Snitch.She had never really introduced them to any of her boyfriends.She had no idea how they would react.Especially her father.  
  
Snitch sighed as he saw that Swinger was in really deep thought.He set his hand ontop of hers,making her come back from her daydream."You ok?"Swinger made a fake smile and nodded,taking another sip from her cup.  
  
Snitch smiled and put his hand back in his pocket."Good,cause I got you a little something."Swinger raised her eyebrow as Snitch pulled out an envelope out from his jacket.This took Swinger rather by suprise,which made her want to open it even more.  
  
He held it up in the air and said,"But you can't open it until tomorrw!Those are the rules!"Swinger frowned and tried to take it from him,making him reach higher above her.The two stopped when they realized that they were creating a scene.  
  
~Big Bear Lake~  
  
Bumlets and Cutie had been going over to the lake every weekend to go iceskating.She had been teaching him as much as she could for the past few weeks now,and he was gradually getting better.They stopped to catch their breaths by a group of trees by the lake.  
  
Cutie sat down and took her skates off."This feels much better.My feet are killing me!"Bumlets laughed and went to remove his,too.As he slipped the second one off,he made a suprised face and picked something really small and shinny off of the ground.  
  
"I wonder what this is?"Cutie raised her eyebrow and held her hand out."Let me see.Maybe I can figer it out."Bumlets grinned and closed his hand over the tiny shiny object."Oh,you don't want to see this.It's so old and dirty."Cutie frowned and tried to take it from him."Oh come on!Let me see!"Bumlets smiled and stuck it into his pocket."You can see it tomorrow."  
  
~At the Ski Lift~  
  
Ershey and Skittery bothed looked over the edge as they raised higher and higher to the top of the mountain.Skittery had finally convinced Ershey to go with him up the mountain,one last time before her brother and BOTH of her parents arrived.This was going to be her first Christmas with her whole family there since her parents devorced.  
  
Skittery was doing his best not to show that he was upset about not being able to spend Christmas with her.She had clearly stated that she wanted to be with her family for the holidays,so she wouldn't be able to see him for a few days.He sighed and thought to himself,'I guess I'll just have to stay with the rest of the guys...That is,if they're not already gone with their girls...'  
  
Ershey smiled as she slid off and waited for Skittery at the edge."Ok,so after this you said that you'd drive me to the airport,remember?"Skittery nodded and gave her a little nudge,pushing her over the edge with a scream.He laughed and followed her down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUSH!Muse: Did you all like the new chapter?Even though I wasn't in it...  
  
ME: That's alright,Mush!You'll be in the next one! *smile*  
  
BLINK!Muse: Me too,right?  
  
ME: *nod*  
  
BLINK!Muse: *throws arms in air* YAY!  
  
SPOT!Muse: Oh brother...It's just a chapter! *throws arms in air*  
  
RACE!Muse: Hey Mush?  
  
MUSH!Muse: *looks up* yes?  
  
RACE!Muse: What ever happened to that cat?  
  
MUSH!Muse: Oh,I left him...uh...oh yeah!I left him in your pants!I don't know where he is anymore,though...  
  
ALL: *gasp*  
  
SHOUTOUTS!  
  
Misstress Kitsune: lol They'll meet him in the next chapter.Don't worry.  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: I'm sorry for not putting Itey in more...but he's in now!^_^  
  
TheLoneReed: lol ok ok.They should be in the next chapter,though.Thanks for all your reviews! 


	14. Gifts for Girls: Part 2

Lisa sighed as she closed the door behind her."I needed a break from them."She flopped down onto her bed and smiled at the sleeping girl across fromnher.Nicole had been up since 4:00am that morning,getting ready for her parents and little brother to arrive.  
  
Nicole's and a few of the other parents had left to go Christmas shopping,leaving the kids at home to "plan out their day".Becka sighed as she looked out the frosty window.  
  
Once again,her mother was the last one to arrive.It shouldn't have been that much of a suprise to her,but it was.When she was little,Becka's mother was always the first one to arrive at any occasion.Now,she was always the last one to get there.  
  
Abby sat down on the floor and leaned up against her bed railing."So were'd your parental figers go?"She asked,looking towards Lisa's direction.Her friend shrugged and said into her pillow,"They left with Accent's boyrfriend...I think his name is Duchy...or something like that."  
  
Abby laid down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling window."Why'd your parents go with him?Do they know him from somewhere?"Lisa shrugged,again and waved her away.She didn't really care weather or not her parents knew him or not.Alls she knew,was that she was away from them now and could finally take a nap.  
  
The door opened and Vanessa walked in carrying a giant bag.She had on one of those red Christmas hats and a huge smile on her face.Becka looked over at her and raised her eyebrow."Why are so happy.You're breaking the rules you know..."Vanessa set her shopping bag down on the floor and started taking her gloves off.  
  
"What rule?"Becka made a slight smile as she walked over to the table in the middle of the room."You're not supposed to be happy when your parents are here."Vanessa smiled,again and raised pointed at her bag."Well,they're not here right now,so I can be happy as much as I want...That is,until they come back...But until then,I think I'm going to go hang out with Mush..."  
  
Before she could leave the room,Erica threw a pillow at her,making her stop and turn around."You're not allowed to leave to go see Mush until tomorrow.Remember?We're not supposed to see them until Christmas Day,when we introduce our parents to them."Vanessa sighed and made her infamous puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Please...I HAVE to see him!"The girls laughed as Abby pointed an accusing finger at her."You obsessed little freak!"Vanessa backed away a little from them and said to her defense,"I-I'm not obsessed!I just...want to see him before tomorrow!"Abby laughed and stood up from her spot on the ground.  
  
"Yes you are!Admitt it!"Vanessa looked around for some help,but got nothing from her so-called friends.She sighed and said,"Fine.I'm an obsessed little freak over a guy named Mush Myers."The grils all laughed before the door opened and Lisa's parents walked in,making them all be silent,again.  
  
~Across the Hall~  
  
The boys all crowed around the telephone,hoping for dear life that it would ring.Their phone was the only way that they were able to even talk to their girlfriends.They weren't allowed to see them until tomorrow,when they had to meet their parents.They weren't very excited about meeting them,but at least they were able to see the girls.  
  
Spot sighed and stood up,leaving his chair behind with his hopeless friends."You guys look really pathetic sitting there like that.As if they're going to really call.Remember,they all have their parents over.They have no time for us right now."Jack frowned and stood up,too."Hey,you were waiting by the phone,too."Spot raised his eyebrow and sat down on his bed.  
  
"So...You're point is?"Jack sighed and sat back down in his seat by the phone."Sometimes I really don't understand you,Spot."His friend grinned and laid back on his bunk.He was still debating weather or not to give Becka his gift or not;especially with her parents there.'Maybe I should just wait until after they leave...' he thought to himself as he heard his friends start to rejoice as the phone rang.  
  
They all practically jumped on it before Mush answered,"Hello?This is Pizza Kingdom.May I take your order?"The person on the other end of the phone giggled and asked for a Pepporoni Pizza and some breadsticks."Alright,that'll be $10:50 please.I'll come by in about 10 seconds to drop it off."Blink and Race gave him funny looks as he stuck his tounge out at them and continued."So what's up,Vanessa?"  
  
By now,all of the boys knew all of the girls' real names,so it didn't really bother them that much.They just didn't really like it when the girls called them by their real names,which they all knew,too.Vanessa laughed from the other end of the phone,which was right across the hall."Is it a crime for a girl to call someone now a days?"Mush laughed and waved his friends away,that way he could be in piece with his girlfriend.  
  
Blink smiled as he sat down at their desk and looked through a pile of his graded essay papers.He had been slowly improving each timne,but he still hadn't recieved a single A on any of them.He sighed and crumpled a few of them into little balls.He ended up throwing them all into the trashcan,as if he were playing basketball,and each time that he made it his friends would cheer.  
  
"You're not that bad there,Blink."Race said as he picked up one of the balls that Blink had missed.The boy with the patch smiled and leaned back in the computer seat."Thanks."In the background,they heard Mush laugh,again making them all want to kick his ass for hoggin up the phone.Vanessa had been a frequent called for the past few days,but the other girls had called,too.Maybe not as much as Vanessa,but then again,they weren't as obsessed as her.  
  
Jack flopped down on the bed next to Spot and said,"So,are you still going to give Hot Shot her gift?"Spot shrugged and sat up."I dunno.What are you getting for 'Tweek'?"Jack grinned and pulled out a Christmas bag from under the bed.He slowly pulled out a fuzzy brown monkey doll wearing a bright red sweater.  
  
Spot's eyes widened before he started out in a burst of laughter.Jack smiled and stuck it back i the bag."I think she'll go for it.How bout you?"After Spot stopped laughing,he thought about it for amoment and then nodded in agreement.  
  
Race looked back over at Blink and said,"Hey,you didn't go to the mall with us,did you?"Blink shook his head with his usual smile on his face.Race raised his eyebrow and continued,"So then what did you get for 'Socks'?"Blink put his finger to his lips and as he pulled out a box from inder the desk.  
  
It wasn't wrapped,yet so it was ok for him to open it and reviel his gift for Nicole."I went to the mall yesturday and picked this up."Race smiled down at the very expensive looking camera."Were'd you get the money for this thing?"He said,slowly picking the object up.Blink put his finger to his lips,again and said,"Hey,I have a job now,remember?I can afford these kind of things now."  
  
Race laughed and set the camera back in the box."So you're saying that you got all this money from working at the McDonalds after school three days a week?"Blink frowned and put the box back under the desk."Hey,I know how to save my money!"They both laughed as they heard Mush hang up the phone and flop down on the floor.  
  
Blink stood up and sat down next to him."So what about you,lover boy?What did you get for 'Flirt'?"Mush grinned and laid downon his back,then he pulled out a bag from under his dresser.He sat back up and held the bag out to Blink with a big stupid grin on his face.Blink hesitantly looked inside the box and grinned,too."You do know that yo have to give this to her when she's with her parents,right?"  
  
Mush nodded and pulled an envelope out from the inside of his jacket."That's why you always have a back-up plan.You see,since I was doing so good at the factory,the boss entered me in this raffle that they were having.I won a bunch of tickets to go to this place called,Six Flags,so I'm going to give them to her.Who knows,maybe we'll get to go,too."Blink smiled and handed him the bag for him to put away.  
  
~At the Principal's Office~  
  
David hurridly stumbled out of Mrs.Kloppman's office pleading for mercy."I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I won't ever do it,again!I promise!"She slammed the door behind him as he backed up against the hallway wall.He sighedin relife and sat down on the floor.  
  
"I don't think I'll be doing that again...at least,for the time being..."He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked around to see if anyone was watching.Nobody was,so he quickly read off what he had written earlier,before his fight with Duchy.He had been writting down things that he thought Misty would like for Christmas,still not sure of what he was going to get her he began to cross out a few things.  
  
"I wonder..." he said to himself as he suddenly started to remember something from his past.He stood up and wrote one last thing on his Christmas list before taking off in the dirrection of the exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think?I won't be able to update again until after Christmas,though so I'm sorry if you had your hopes up for a chapter before then.  
  
!SHOUTOUTS!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: That's ok.I complain sometimes,too.Hopefully you liked this chapter,though.^_^  
  
ITEY!Muse: *hug* Don't leave me!I don't want to be alonee on Christmas!  
  
ME: *pulls ITEY!Muse off of you* ITEY!Muse!Be nice to the nice reviewer!  
  
TheLoneReed: lol Sorry but I won't be able to update before Christmas,again so you're going to have to bare with me.Just to let you know,David does get Misty a gift,even though it was much to her dismay.  
  
DAVID!Muse: *big smile* Yes,I did get Misty a present.Hopefully she likes it,though...  
  
ME: o.O *thinks of what he got her*  
  
Ershey: lol That's alright.I hate finals,too.I might make it that Skittery does end up seeing you on Christmas day,but only if you review a good review to my new chapter before I write the next one. =)  
  
SKITTERY!Muse: Don't leave me!*clings to the nice reviewer*  
  
ME: o.O *pulls off of you* Sorry about that...SKITTERY!Muse seems to like you...a lot...  
  
  
  
Thumbsucker Snicth: Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes.I still have to write my chapters at my father's house and he still doesn't have spell check.That isn't very good if you're the worst speller in the world (me) but hopefully you liked this chapter!^_^  
  
SNITCH!Muse: *smile* You'll like the present that I got you  
  
ME: o.O *backs away,too many people have a weird look on their faces*  
  
Misstress Kitsune: lol Here's your shout-out!^_^Do you still feel happy?  
  
RACE!Muse: Of course she's happy!I'm here,now!She has to be happy!  
  
ME: o.O  
  
YOU: O.o 


	15. Christmas Day is Full of Forgivness and ...

Becka,Lisa,Abby,Nicole,Erica,and Vanessa all awoke early Christmas Morning,hoping that they would be able to sneek off to across the hall before their parents woke up,too.BUt as usual,their parents woke up almost imediatly after they did.  
  
Becka looked over at her clock and sighed.It was 7:15am now,at noon all the parents were finally going to meet their boyfriends and she wasn't quite sure if her mother and father were ready for that.  
  
Her parents had been devorced for the past six years and they were still getting used to seeing each other every once in a while in the same room.  
  
She had recieved a silver watch,a stack of clothes which she wasn't allowed to wear until summer(a/n:they have to wear uniforms,remember?),and a new CD player from her father and a nail kit,a bottle of perfum,and a $20 gift card for any store in the mall from her mother.  
  
Lisa got the new No Doubt CD,the Newsies DVD(a/n:she was the only one of her friends who didn't have it already),a portable DVD player,and a new jacket from her family.  
  
Abby got a black shirt that said,"Anime Freak",a black beanie,a black sweatshirt,black pants(a/n:truely,she got all black clothes),and $200 cash from her father.  
  
Erica got a bib(a/n:inside joke),a frog CD holder,a "Jack Skelington" tie,a bunch of pins and a teddy bear.  
  
Nicole got new socks,an new boombox,a green beanie with a frog on it,a "Gir" doll,a soccer ball,and a bag of candy.  
  
Vanessa got a stack of clothes,a hair brush,a box of make-up,some new earings,a book called,"Cooking for Dummies",and a photo album.  
  
The girls were all happy with their gifts,but they were still a little nervous about that afternoon.  
  
The phone rang,making everyone jump.All the girls raced for it,but Lisa's father picked it up before they could get there.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh...Is Lisa there?"a voice said on the other end,making a slight chill go down Lisa's spine.They all knew who it was.  
  
"Who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"Um...Racetrack,from across the hall."  
  
Lisa's father raised his eyebrow and turned to face his daughter.He put his hand over the phone and said to her,"Who's Racerack,Lisa?"Her face grew hot as she looked down and held out her hand for the phone."He's...a good friend?"  
  
Her father slowly handed the phone to her,still a little confused,but slowly getting the picture.She took the phone and walked over to one of the top bunks.The rest of the girls began to talk rather loudly,that way no one would be able to hear their conversation.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Merry Christmas,Kisses!"  
  
"Merry Christmas..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think anything's wrong?"  
  
"Was that your father who answered?" Silence filled the phone for a few seconds before Lisa answered him.  
  
"Yes..." There was another moment of silence before they picked up again.  
  
"Did I blow it?"  
  
"Sort of...But don't worry,they were going to meet you anyways..."  
  
"Ok,well we're still going over there at noon,right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok,see you later."  
  
"Bye." Lisa sighed as she hung up the phone and her friends lowered their voices.She threw the phone at Abby,who caught it without looking and put it back in it's slot.  
  
Lisa laid her headon her pillow and closed her eyes as she listened to her parents try and whisper to eachother about what they thought about a boy calling their daughter.  
  
~On the Other Side of the Dorm~  
  
(a/n:ok,I haven't put these guys in the story for a while,so forgive me,please!)  
  
Cory,Erik,Jeovani,Chris,Alfrado and Aaron all sneaked out of their room,hoping not to awake their parents,who had arrvied the same time as all the others.They went down the hall towards the only room that they of without any adults in it at the time.  
  
None of them had girlfriends,yet.At least,they didn't think of them as girlfriends,but Shakes,Shamrock,Lucky,and CB had been hanging around them for quite awhile.No matter how much they tried to push it away,they all knew that the only girls that they had been thinking about were Becka,Lisa,Abby,Nicole,Erica and Vanessa.  
  
They had known them the longest,so why were they not hanging out with them?Why were they only paying attention to those other boys from New York?The six friends still had no clue whatsoever about their sitution,so they hadn't mentioned it to anyone.  
  
Anyway,they headed down the hall towards the only room that they of without any adults.Shane,Greg,Boots,Specs,Jakeand Pie Eater didn't have parents,so they had just bought presents for each other.  
  
Cory knocked on the door,silently praying that no one would wake up and find them.The door slowly opened to reviel a half awake,ahlf asleep Shane.He yawned and said in a groggy voice,"What do you want,Kicks?"Cory smiled at his new name.They had long ago started to call him Kicks,dew his love of Soccer.  
  
"Blue,can we hang with you guys until our parents wake up?We left them a note saying that we were going out,but the truth is,we don't really want to be there when they wake up."Shane nodded and let them in.  
  
They had started calling Shane Blue,because he had died his hair hlaf black,half blue the second week that he was there.  
  
Erik took a seat on the floor,leaning his back against Boots and Pie Eater's bunk.They were still asleep,so their wasn't that much to do.Shane woke up Greg,who was now known as Studda,because of his studder that he got when he talked to girls.  
  
Erik yawned and stretched out his arms saying,"So Taps,what do you think about those boy that the girls keep hanging out with?"Jeovani(Taps,because he had a bad habbit of tapping his fingers against...stuff...when he was bored...and he was ALWAYS bored)looked up and raised his eyebrow.  
  
This was the first time that anyone had mentioned what they thought about the New York boys."What do you mean,Romeo?"Erik(Romeo,because he carried a different gril's books every week...he didn't think of any of them as girlfriends,though)grinned and continued,"Well,everyone knows that we know Becka and them,so they've been wondering why they're not with us.What do you think?"  
  
Jeovani looked away and didn't say anything,making Erik turn his question to Alfrado(Corn-Chip,because Frado was short for Alfrado,and Frado sounded like Fredo,and Fredo was a type of chip)."How about you,Corn-Chip?"Alfrado shrugged and sat down at the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Vanessa has a new boyfriend.We've been through for a long time now.Why should I care?"Aaron raised his eyebrow and patted him on the shoulder."Now,what was her new boysfriend's name,again?"Alfrado's eyes shot open as he automatically said,"Mush "Aarom" Myers.Born and raised in Manhatten,New York.Plays on a collage football team,even though he's only in elevanth grade."  
  
The boys laughed as Alfrado turned his head away with a frown."Shut-up,Poocho!"Aaron's smile went away as he stuck his tounge out at his friend.Cory laughed and turned to Chris."You have anything to say,Nickel?"Chris(Nickel,because of his first impression on CB when he shouted "Hey look!A nickel!")smiled and leaned back in the cahir that he was sitting in.  
  
"I think that they should be with us,and not with them.Those boys don't know a single thing about them.Why should we be kicked aside and they get all the glory?"Cory laughed and sat down on one of the beds,thinking that it was empty."Hey!"Cory imediatly stoof up and looked down at a very angry Boots."I'm trying to sleep here!"Cory raised his eyebrow and leaned down a little.  
  
"Well,I'm tring to sit.It's time that you woke up,Boots."Shane and Greg laughed as Boots looked over at the clock and gasped at what time it was (10:15am).  
  
~On the Other Side of the Dorm~  
  
Itey yawned and as his eyes fluttered open.He smiled as he looked down at Sunshine,who was still alseep in his arms.Itey looked around at the people around him.Sunshine's aun had taken her bed,so she had fallen alseep in Itey's lap on an old sofa chair that night.He figured that she hadn't told her aunt about the "No Boys in the Birls Rooms" rule,so he didn't mention anything.After all,he was spending Christmas with the one thing that he loved most the world,at that moment.  
  
He heard a rusle of carpet and saw that Snitch was wakingup,too.Swinger had made him come over the night before to meet her father,and they had ended up falling asleep on the floor together,wrapped in a blanket.  
  
In the corner of the room,Bumlets and Cutie sat back to back,a bright red blanket wrapped around htem.They were still asleep,so the two boys who had just gotten up,didn't bother to wake them.  
  
Itey looked over at a lump on one of the beds.Ershey was still asleep,too.She had sent Skittery hom across the hall before she fell asleep.  
  
"Hey Snitch?"he asked his friend.Snitch looked up and raised his chin,saying a silent,"What?"."What did you get Swinger?"Snitch grinned and looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap.  
  
He put a finger to hos lips and whispered,"I got her some tickets to Six Flags.Well,actually I got all of us some,but don't tell her that until she opens it."Itey smiled and nodded.  
  
A slight movement from the corner grabbed their attention as they hear Bumlets yawn."G'morning."Itey and Snitch smiled at him and Snicth asked,"Hey,what you get for Cutie?"Bumlets raised his eyebrow and said,"I got her a bag of 50 tokens for the ice skating rink...Why?"  
  
The two boys shrugged and said,"Just wondering."  
  
~Down the Hall~  
  
Skittery leaned back in his chair that he had been sitting in all night.He had gotten very little sleep,but it didn't really bother him at the moment.He was too buisy thinking weather or not Ershey would like the movies that he had gotten her,"Freaky Friday" and "Pirates of the Carribean:Curse of the Black Pearl".  
  
He knew that the only other boy who had come home that night was David,and that the others had stayed down the hall with their girlfriends,but he didn't say anything about it.  
  
He heard David wake up,but made no reaction about it whatsoever.David hurridly got dressed and "tried" to brush through his curly hair.  
  
David walked infront of Skittery and said,"How do I look?" to the daized boy.He was wearing a plain white dress shirt and dark blue slacks.He had a red box under his arm,too.Skittery waved him off and said,"Yeah...yeah...You look fine..."  
  
David raised his eyebrow and shrugged."I'll be back later,ok?"Skittery slowly nodded as David closed the door behind him.  
  
~Down the Hall and Around the Corner~  
  
David took a deep breath as he debated weather or not to knock on the door infront of him.'What if one of her parents answer?or one of her friends?What will I say then?' he thought to himself.H closed his eyes and took another deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
He smiled when Misty opened the door.She gasped and was about to slam it shut,but he put his shoe in the door way to stop it."Wait!I just want...I umm...I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did and I hope that you forgive me..."  
  
Misty slowly opened the door and stared him in the eyes.David held his breath as the door opened a little bit more to reviel what she was wearing.It was a silky black dress gown that was ALMOST revieling.'Wow...' he thought,but didn't say alound.  
  
He shook his head and said,"Umm...So do you forgive me?"Misty laughed and shook her head,kicking his foot out of the way in the process.She slammed the door shut and leaned against the way to listen more carefully to what else he was going to say.  
  
David saighed and sat down on the floor,leaning up against the door,too."I said that I was sorry...But even if you don't believe me...I want you to know that...well...I got you something that might change your mind...I'll go now."He stood up,set the present on the floor and slowly began to walk away.  
  
Mity bit her lip and hit her head against the door.'I'm such a softy!'she mentally kicked herself and as she slowly opened the door and walked out.David slwoly turned around and just stared at her,not saying a word.  
  
Misty bent down and picked up her present up and craddled it in her bare arms.She didn't look up at him,but quietly said,"I...forgive you...and I'm sorry,too..."David's eyes lit up as he made his way towards her with open arms.Before he could embrace her,she backed away and said,"Hey there!I said that I forgave you for the last time that you tried something!Do you want to blow your chances,again?"  
  
David stopped and quickly shook his head.He brought back down his arms and put his hands in his pockets."I hope you like your gift.It took me forever to think of what to get you..."Misty looked down at the box and said,"You do know thatyou didn't have to get me anything,right?"Daivid smiled and said,"Well,I thought that..well,since you probably already got a bunch of gifts from your family,that I might as well get you something that way you can always remember me by."  
  
Misty's face grew seldom as he finished his sentence.A small tear slid down her cheek as she said,"My parents are dead...My mother killed my father for trying to protect me,so I killed her and I lived all by myself for a while,until they sent me here..."David's smile faded as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"Misty looked up and interupted,"No,it's not your fault."David shook his head and took a step closer to her,making her take a step back."Well,I hope you like the gift.We can still be friends,right?"Misty wipped away her tear and slowly nodded."Sure...I guess that'll be ok."  
  
David waved goodbye,a huge smile covering his face as he left.Misty looked down at her gift again and smiled.She took the wrapping off and stared down at an envelope on top of an old radio.She raised her eyebrow as she slowly opened the envelope.She smiled down at the letter (a/n:the one that he had written before) and then down at the two tickets to Six Flags.(a/n:see a pattern?^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^I finally wrote it!Is it a bit long?Sorry bout that,I was trying to make up for the lost time that went by durring Christmas.  
  
!SHOUT OUTS!  
  
TheLoneReed: Did you like it,or was she too soft on him?  
  
DAVID!Muse: ^_^You liked my present!You liked my present!You liked my present!  
  
ME: *glare* You're scaring me...  
  
DAVID!Muse: Who cares?She liked my present!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Hoped you liked your party and hoped you liked the chapter,too.  
  
ITEY!Muse: I got to stay over and break the rules!I feel so...ALIVE!  
  
ME: @_@   
  
ITEY!Muse: ^_^You didn't leave me!YAY!  
  
Thumbsucker Snicth: Well,I have spell check at my mom's house,but they cut off her internet connection until she pays the bill(which she REALLY doesn't want to do),so I was just going to copy all of the chapters that I wrote over here at my dad's house and then use spell check on it there.Confusing?Hopfully not.  
  
SNITCH!Muse: We fell alseep together.Isn't that nice?I broke the rules,too!  
  
ME: ...*backs away*  
  
SNICTH!Muse: Did you like my present?  
  
Fox of the Dark Sapphire: Is this you,Lisa?You changed your name,again?Wow...that's like the...what?5th time now?lol Did you like the chapter?I took you advice!^_^  
  
RACE!Muse: I called up and your father answered...Is that a bad thing?  
  
ME: =) Maybe.Maybe not.We'll never know...  
  
RACE!Muse: Sure we will!^_^Lisa'll tell me in the next chapter,remember?  
  
Matchin' Laces: ^_^Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
BUMLETS!Muse: I got you skate tickets.Did you like'em?  
  
ME: Of course she liked them!You'se been skating with her for too long for her not to like them!  
  
BUMLETS!Muse: *backs away* 


	16. Meeting Parents,'Jelousey',and First Kis...

It was noon and the girls were staring to get really nervous about their parents meeting their boyfriends.There was a knock at the door,anouncing their arrival,that sent chills down all of the girls' backs.Becka slowly went to answer it,the door getting closer and closer to her hand with each step that she took.She took a deep breath and turned the knob.  
  
"Merry Christmas!"The boys "sang" in unison as the door swung open.Becka's eyes widened when she saw Spot.He wasn't wearing his usual black clothes and chains,like he always did when they didn't have to go to class,but instead he was wearing a bright red shirt that said,"There!I'm officially into the Christmas Spirit!" and some dark green baggy pants.  
  
He went up to her as the others made their way inside.He looked down at the floor,a slight blush appearing on his face."I uh..." but before he could finish,Becka's father came up from behind them and closed the door.He gave Spot a deadly look,but it mostly affected Becka instead of him.  
  
Becka took Spot's hand and dragged him over to a spot on the floor in the corner."Hey,did you miss me?"he said quietly to her as they sat down.She smiled and nodded."Of course I did,Spot."He smiled,too and handed her the blue box which he had had in his arms the whole time.Becka smiled and pulled out a box of her own from under the bed and handed it to him.  
  
Spot was about to rip it open,but Becka held up her hand and said with a slight giggle,"You have to meet my parents first,then you can open your present."Spot sighed but agreed.Becka gulped and waved over her mother,father and little sister.She was still totally anxious for this day to be over,even if it was Christmas.She pulled Spot up as she did and waited for her parents to get close enough to hear.  
  
"Umm...mom,dad,this is Spot Conlon...he's well...he's my boyfriend." There,she had said it.But now what?Spot held out his hand and said,"Nice to meet you Mr.Zumaya and Mrs.Sandoval.Ho- er Becka's told me so much about you both."  
  
As Becka had thought,her mother was all happy to meet him and was the first one to grab his hand for a shake."Wow...my little girl has a boyfriend!This is so exciting!Were's my camera?Kika,Get me my camera!"Becka's little sister,Kika,sighed and ran off to fetch her mother's camera.  
  
And,as she had also thought,her father just stared Spot down,even though it didn't affect him whatsoever.He held out his hand and said,"Nice to meet you,Mr.Zumaya."Becka's father looked down at his hand for a moment before taking it.  
  
She looked over at Spot and saw his face cringe and his hand start to turn red.She sighed and put her hand on her father's."Daddy...Have you said hi to the other parent's,yet?I bet they'll want to hear about the latest cruise that you were on."Her father let go of Spot's hand and nodded."Sure..." and then he walked off to talk to Abby's father.  
  
Becka took Spot's red hand and examined it."Your dad has quite a grip,there..."Becka managed a smile and said,"Yeah...but don't mind him.He's really nice once you get to know him."Spot smiled and put his other hand on top of her's.  
  
He was about to say something,but once again,he was interuppted.This time by Becka's mother,who now had her camera full of film and ready to go.  
  
"Ok,smile!I want at least ten pictured of you two.And this is just the first,which means that it was to be the best."Becka sighed as Spot reached his arm around her shoulders.They both smiled,even though they didn't really want to.Her mother squeeled with excietment as the flash blured all of their vision.  
  
Becka pulled Spot back down to sit on the floor."Ok,now I can open it,right?"he said like a little kid.Becka laughed and nodded,grabbing for her's as well.  
  
Lisa had no time alone with Race at all.Her mom,dad,sister Mitchelle and sister Sandy had all been surrounding them and asking so many questions."So you're Racetrack?The one on the pone.right?"Mitchelle said to him,maybe a little drunk from all the beer that she had snuck into the room.  
  
Race nodded and shook random hands that had been "flying" towards him."So how long have you two been together,Racetack?"Sandy asked.Race sighed and said,"Uhhh...you can call me,Race..."Sandy smiled and leaned a little closer to him,making Lisa put her "alert" button on.  
  
"Race,then.How long have you been together with my little sister?"Lisa pulled Sandy back a little as Race said,"I think we've been together ever since we played-"Lisa put her hand over his mouth and laughed out,"Uh,when we played...poker...right?"Race raised his eyebrow and then grinned,getting the hint.  
  
"Yeah,back in 'Hatten,I was the best gambler around.Not that I went into any cosinos or anything...I only played with my friends and the people at the home."That brought up another question."What home?"her mother asked,"You mean...the orphanage?"Race nodded,not at concerned with the looks that her family was giving him.Lisa sighed and put her hand on her head.This was going to be a long day.  
  
Abby knew almost knew exactly what her family would say about Swifty,but she didn't really care.Her brother Lee and sister Chris were acting more like her parents then her parents were.They kept giving Swifty all these dirty looks as if he weren't good enough for her,so Abby had to put on her "dirty face",too.  
  
"So Swifty..."her brother said to him,flexing one of his muscles in the process.(a/n:her bro is actually really strong,and he kinda looks it,too...so many people don't like to mess with him)"I hear that you're from New York,right?"Swifty slowly nodded as Abby sat in his lap,making her family's "Oh no she didn't!" faces appear.Swifty smiled and nodded.  
  
"So then how come none of you guys have that accent,thing?"her sister asked."Well,"Swifty began,"we've learned how to cover it up...but if you want me to talk with it...I guess I could..."Abby's eyes widened and she turned around and said,"Don't do it!They're just trying to play you into their hands.If you do what they say this one time,then they'll keep making you do it over and over again.Belive me,I know."  
  
Before Swifty could say anything,Lee laughed and said,"Don't worry,shrimp.We're just having a little fun..."Abby rolled her eyes and said,"But when you have fun,I don't...and neither does anyone else."Chris and Lee laughed and continued questioning Swifty.  
  
No matter how much she denied it,Erica knew that she liked Jack,who was hanging around her a little too much.He had been trying to talk some small talk with her for the past fifteen minuets.This little smile had been forming on her face as Jack continued to talk to her,even though she tired to resist talking back.  
  
Her mother,father and brother came up to them and made it worse,too."So Erica,"her mom began,"Since all the other girls seem to have boyfriends,I take it that this one os yours?And oh,he's a looker."She winked at them,which made her feel very disturbed.  
  
"B-B-But he's not my-"she tried to explain to them that Jack and her weren't exactly dating,but they wouldn't listen."Oh you don't have to explain anything,hunny."Her father said,grabbing Jack's hand and giving it a good shake."We knew the second that they sent us the notice that they were going to send some boys up here,that you and your friends would get some of them to be with you.It always happens that way in the movies."  
  
Erica opened her mouth to say something,but nothing wanted to come out.She looked over at Jack,who had this stupid grin on his face.She could tell that he was enjoying this quite a bit.He wasn't exactly lying to her parents,but he wasn't exactly saying ,much,either.  
  
Jack looked saw Erica's silent plead for help,so he sighed and ended his few moments of glory."I'm sorry,Mr. and Mrs. Evans.but I'm not Tw- er Erica's boyfriend." Her parents laughed and her mom said,"Oh,we already know that,Jack."  
  
"Say what?" Erica finally said,turning hermother over to look at her."Your little friends told us that you two are still in denial,dear.They asked us if we could melt the ice for you two." Erica was speechless,again. As for Jack,he was secretly thankfull for having such loudmouthed friends.  
  
Nicole's little brother,John,was being his usual self.He had made it his goal for the day to get Blink's eye patch off to see what was under it.Nicole had to constantly keep her eyes on both of them.Blink had his hand on her brother's forhead,holding him back from getting another step closer to him.  
  
"So Mrs.Lopez," he began,"I see that you have a very...energetic family.I mean,I've seen So- er Nicole play soccer before,she's really good.Does John here play anything?" Mrs.Lopez smiled and nodded."He plays soccer,too.Nicole and Cory used to take him to his practices while they were still going out.Oh,Cory was such a nice boy,what ever happened to him,hunny?"  
  
Blink raised his eyebrow and looked at Nicole with a questionale look."Yeah Nicole,what ever happened to...Cory?" Nicole sighed and made a mental note to kill her mother."Oh,you know Cory,Blink.He's in our homeroom class,one of the people that I play soccer with,too."  
  
Blink thought about it for a moment,then frowned."Oh,you mean Kicks,right?"Nicole nodded and gave her mom a deadly look.Her father just sat there,amuzed at what was going on.  
  
Vanessa clung to Mush's arm,making it clear to her sisters that he was her's,not one of their little bvoy toys which they often had."Jeeze,I;ve never seen Nessa like this before.She must really like you." Eddie,her little brother,said to Mush.  
  
He grinned as he looked down at the girl in his arms.She was still giving her two sisters the death glare,so she didn't really notice that he was staring."Why is your name Mush?" Lizzet,Vaneesa's neace,asked him.  
  
"Oh,well when I lived in New York-"  
  
"You lived in New York?COOL!" Eddie interupted.  
  
"Uh...yeah?But anyways,when I lived in New York,me and my friends were all orphans and-"  
  
"You're an orphan?" Lizet said,once again interupting him.  
  
Mush sighed and decided to make his long story short.  
  
"My skin looks like mush,so they decided to call me that."  
  
The two little kids smiled at him and said,"Ok,that's all you had to say,you know."  
  
~Down the Hall and Around the Corner~  
  
Misty sat alone in her room,trying to figure out how to work her new radio.David's note to her sat folded at the opposite end of her bed.At the very end of it,he had said that when he was little,he loved to listen to the radio,especially his grandfather's.He wrote in the note that he wanted to teach something's about him to her,that way he wouldn't be such a bad guy in her mind.   
  
She had been thinking all day of who she was going to bring with her to Six Flags,but as she thought more and more about it,the worse she felt about the way that she had treated David.He was trying to be so nice to her,and yet she had made it worse every time that they saw each other.  
  
She sighed and set the radio on her nightstand."I'm getting too soft on this kid..."  
  
~Even More Down the Hall~  
  
Everyone had exchanged their gifts to each other,except for Ershey.She was debating weather or not to go give Skittery his gift,when she heard a knock at the door.Since no one made any movement to get it,she sighed and decided that she would be the lucky one.  
  
To her surprise,it was Skittery himself.His face awas all red and he had this really determined look on his face."Hi Skitts!" Ershey smiled and gave him a hug,makinghis face turn even redder,if possible.  
  
"Uh...C-Can I talk wit- uh with you?" he tried to sound really calm,even though he wasn't.Ershey nodded and grabbed her coat,yelling to her family that she would be right back.  
  
Skittery lead her down the hall and towards the elevator."What was it that you wanted to tell me?"Ershey kept her cool smile on her face,hoping to help him be more calm.Skittery looked away from her and answered,"I...wanted to show you something...but it's outside."  
  
The two made their way towards the exit door and out in to the VERY cold weather.He lead her around the school and towards it's privet park and under one of it's biggest trees.Ershey's teeth began to chatter because of the cold weather,so Skittery gave her his sweatshirt.  
  
"You don't have to-" but she was cut off when she felt the wormthness of his lips pressed against hers.At first,she was a bit surprised,but as the kiss deepened,she began to melt in his arms.He pulled away and smiled."Merry Christmas..."She looked up and grinned when she saw that the tree was strung with Mistle Toe.  
  
~Inside the Dorm~  
  
Specs,Boots,Pie Eater and Jake had all decided to go visit David,Duchy,and the rest of their old friends,so Shane and Greg were left with Cory and he others,who had still refused to go back to their own rooms.  
  
"Arn't your parents going to be mad when they see that you guys arn't there?"Greg asked,throwing a black sweatshirt over his head.Cory shrugged and answered,"I don't know...But I don't really care,either."  
  
Shane grinned,an idea comming to him."Hey guys?"They all looked over at him,all raised eyebrows."How bout we go see how the girls are doing?I mean,it is Christmas and we are the only boys in the school who have known them for over elevan years."  
  
Jeovani,Chris, and Erik all said at once,"But I've only known them for four years."Shane shrugged and looked over at Alfrado,Greg and Aaron."So?They've only them for nine years,but that's ok.We've still known them the longest."  
  
"Why do you want to go see them so much,Shane?" Cory asked,looking through one of Boot's dresser doors for a bag of chips.Shane grinned and said,"Becka's dad still owes us chips,remember?"Cory smiled and stopped his search."Yeah...but what if he didn't bring them?And what are we supposed to say when we get there?"  
  
Shane shrugged,again."Umm..." Jeovani raised his hand and said,"We could tell them the truth..."Aaron raised his eyebrow and answered,"So you want us to go over there and tell them that we want to know why they're only haging out with those New York boys and not us?"  
  
Erik through his slipper at Aaron and said,"No stupid!He means that we should go over there and tell them that some of us...miss them a little..." Cory and Alfrado gave each other weird looks."Oh that's right." Chris said,finally joinning in on the conversation."You two dated some of them,huh?So what do you think their dad's will say to you?"  
  
They both shrugged and Cory grinned."There's only one way to find out."  
  
~Back to the First Room~  
  
Spot and Becka's father had both tried to avoid contact for the rest of the day,Lisa had to keep her sisters away from Racetrack before they blew his mind up with questions,Abby had to keep her "death glare" at all times when her brother and sister were talking to Swifty,Erica had to keep her parents from talking to Jack and giving him any ideas,Nicole had to keep her brother away from Blink and his patch,and Vanessa had to keep her family away from Mush at all times.  
  
It was getting late as the parents all slowly began to drift off to sleep.Spot decided to take his chance now,before any of them decided to wake up.He took Becka's hand,put a finger to his lips and lead her out the door.  
  
"I still have one more present for you,Shot."(a/n:Shot is short for HotShot,ok?)he to her as they walked towards the elevator.Becka smiled and was about to say something,when she heard the familiar voice of an old friend.  
  
"Becka?Is that you?" she turned her head and gasped when she saw Aaron and Alfado,the rest of the boys not too far behind them.She smiled and let go of Spot's hand,making him put his silent 'alarm' button on.She gave the two a hug and said,"Were have you guys been?I have't seen you since...forvever!"  
  
Jeovani and Erik each took a step closer."We just thought that we'd come and say Merry Christmas to you guys,maybe grab a few chips,hang out and then go back to our rooms.But were are YOU going with him?"Erik pointed at Spot after making his statement.  
  
Spot stepped closer to the group,keeping a cold look in his eyes.He had never seen these boys before,so why were they hanging around HIS girl?"I'm Spot Conlon,HotShot's boyfriend."Becka smiled and took his hand,again.  
  
None of the boys spoke a word.For as long as they had all none Becka,she had only had a few boyfriends and none of them had ever met her parents.Cory cleared his throat and said,"Wait a minuet here...He's your boyfriend,right?"  
  
Spot and Becka both nodded in unison."Have your mom and dad met him?"Becka nodded and again,making half of the boys gasp.Jeovani and Aaron both gave Spot a "death-type" glare,even though Spot's scared the living hell out of them both.  
  
"Well," Becka began, "the other's are still in our room,so you guys can go say hi to them.We're going out for a while.We'll be back later."And with that said,they both walked into the elevator and went up.  
  
Greg coughed and said,"Our little girl is growing up!" They all laughed and headed down the hall to go annoy the others.  
  
~At the Top Level~  
  
Becka and Spot walked out and took in the cold breeze of the night.The roof pool was covered up and there was snow everywhere.Spot sat down on one of the benches,patting the seat next to him.Becka made her way there,trying to figer out what he was going to give her.  
  
Spot looked away as a slight blush came to his face."Um...HotShot?" Becka smiled and tried to look at his face,but failed."I umm..." he took in a deep breath and took the silver chain with the key at the end off of his neck and held it out to her.  
  
"I wanted to give this to you...It's the key to Brooklyn,my home..." Becka stared at the necklace in wonder before taking it from his hand and giving it a closer look."Wow...The key to Brooklyn?I've alwayswanted to see Brookyln..."She put it around her neck and gave Spot a huge smile.  
  
"Thank you,Spot.I'll always keep it."He smiled as one of his eyes looked up at her."There's one more thing,too..." He finally looked up at her and closed the distance between them,sealing her gift with their first kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ Hopefully everyone liked the chapter!  
  
!SHOUTOUTS!  
  
TheLoneReed: lol yes,the pattern is that they all got tickets to Six Flags,but I'm not saying anything else until I write that chapter!Oh,and hopefully I explained well enough about David's gift.Thanks for all your review,too!^_^  
  
Matchin' Laces: You liked the skate token things?YAY! Hopefully you liked this chapter,too.  
  
BloodCryingFox: Dude,you need to quit changing your pen name all the time! . Every time that you change it,I have to go find out what it is and it takes longer to write your SO! lol but thanks for reviewing,anyways.  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: lol Funny review,and it's ok if it doesn't make sence.I do that all the time,and so does my little sister.  
  
SouzinOni: It's about time that you reviewed,again! Were have you been all this time?lol well,thanks fo reviewing even if it was only 'mm...yummy...' 


	17. What's Been Going On and Dance Lessons

It was a week after Christmas and all the parents had gone home. All the kids were now back in school much to their dismay. And now, they were sending down even more boys to the school to make it a little more even.  
  
Of course, all the girls were happy, but the boys weren't. Sure, it was a new challenge for them, but they weren't quite sure if they wanted that.  
  
Becka hadn't taken off Spot's key once since he gave it to her. Mush had given Vanessa her "Victoria's Secret" gift and then got a *cough* "gift" of his own from her. Kid Blink had a good laugh out of Nicole's book for him. Swifty gave Abby a puppy for Christmas, even though it was against the rules. Lisa loved the necklace that Race had given her, that she decided to play another gave of "strip poker" with him,only without the poker. As for Erica and Jack, they're now officially going out.  
  
Cory, Shane, Greg and the other boys were now officially talking to the girls, again. They were all a little suprised to see that the New York boys were all their boyfriends, but as long as they got to talk with them, again, then it was ok.  
  
Misty and David were now more then friends, but less then boyfriend and girlfriend. David still planned on making everything work out for the best between them, and Misty still planned on it not to.  
  
Itey and Sunshine's relationship was going pretty smoothly, until one night, it kind of went a little too far. Now, she's pregnat and Itey's a "to be" father. Ershey and Skittery were almost always together 24-7, and when they weren't they were either in class, asleep (sometimes) or in the restroom. Snitch and Swinger were wroking out some problems that had happened between her sister and him playing a game of "catch" and the two are no longer able to talk to each other. Bumlets and Cutie had already used up all her skating tokens, so he made a few phone calls, got a few favors, and ended up renting out the rink for them every night from 8pm-9pm.  
  
Boots, Pie Eater, Jake, and Specs have changed into another room, due to all the things that had magically started to disappear from their dresser doors when they weren't there. Four of the new boys, all older then Shane and Greg, will be moving in, in a few days.  
  
Accent and Duchy had been discussing his family problem until she came up with the idea of just telling Lisa that he was her older brother.  
  
Shakes, CB, Shamrock, and Lucky had been a little jealous of the other girls because that's all that Cory,Chris, Alfrado, and Erik could talk about. As the days went by, they slowly began to come up with ideas to get "their" boys back.  
  
~April 15~  
  
Becka, Lisa, Abby, Vanessa, Erica, and Nicole had all decided to take an after school dance class. they had even managed to drag Spot, Race, Swifty, Mush, Jack and Blink, too.  
  
Ershey, Swinger, Cutie, Accent and even Sunshine had gone, too. Sunshine was just going to watch them because she couldn't move around that much due to her belly. But she did manage to get Itey to do it, as so did Snitch, Bumlets, Duchy, and Skittery.  
  
Even Misty signed her and David up for lessons, hoping to make him sweat a little. She knew perfectly well that David had a HUGE crush on her.  
  
They all stood around the room talking amongst each other. All the boys stayed off to the side, hoping to not be caught trying to sneak away. The door opened and a tall skinny lady with a blond messy bun and a little too much make-up on her face, walked in.  
  
She stood in front of everyone and smiled. "IS this everyone?" she asked with a tint of an Irish accent. The group of kids looked around and shrugged. the teacher was about to continue, when the door swung open and a tall, muscular boy with brown hair and brown eyes ran in. "Sorry I'm late!"  
  
The teacher nodded and went on, "I am Mrs. Damon, your new dance instructor. Now, we are going to go around the room and ech of you will state your name for me, ok? Ok."  
  
Each person said his or her name, just as she had asked, but she still didn't seem satisfied. "I don't think that HotShot, Spot, Misty or Mush are your real names...Now, we're going to do this again, but give me the right name this time." Every person in the room made silent comments on how bogus that was, but they did it anyways.  
  
"Rebecka Zumaya"  
  
"Gabriel Conlon" (Spot)  
  
"Lisa Holfield"  
  
"Max Higgins" (Racetrack)  
  
"Abegail Mendez"  
  
"Kevin Stea" (Swifty)  
  
"Erica Evans"  
  
"Francis Sullivan" Erica's eye twitched as she leaned over and whispered, "I thought that your real name was Jack Kelly..." He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Vanessa Cazeras"  
  
"Aaron Myers" (Mush)  
  
"Nicole Lopez"  
  
"Trey Parker" (Kid Blink)  
  
"Cassie...ummm...I'm not supposed to say my last name under the court of law..." All eyebrows were raised as they went to the next person.  
  
"David Jacobs" (David, duh!)  
  
"Michael Peterson" (Itey...I don't kow what his real first and last names are)  
  
"Emily Larson"  
  
"Jason..." he paused for a moment, looked towards Lisa, closed his eyes, and continued, "Holfield." Now all eyes were on Duchy. They all had the same question going through their heads, 'How come he has the same last name as Lisa?'  
  
"Liz..." Mrs. Damon waited to hear her last name, but when she got no answer, she sighed and went on.  
  
"Dominic Griffin" (Bumlets...I don't know his real last name, but I do know his first name. Do I get any credit?)  
  
"Trish Williams"  
  
"Phil Smallwood" (Skittery...not his real name,either)  
  
"Lute McDonaghey"  
  
"John Hoodenpile" (Snitch...nope, still not his real name)  
  
"Trevor Knight" (This guy will by named Comedy, he's going to be a new dancer, ok?)  
  
Once they went around the room, Mrs. Damon smiled and said, "That was much better! Ok, now it's time for your first lesson. We're going to be studying the dances from the movie called, NEWSIES..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews! ^_^ Hopefully you all liked it, even though it didn't say that much....Oh,well. To the SO's!  
  
!SHOUTOUTS!  
  
ershey: *hug* Welcome back! ^_^ Hope you liked the chapter, since you were gone all that time. I'm still trying to think about what I should make them do at 6 falgs....can you help a sista out and give me some ideas?  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Here's your next chapter! ^_^ Hope you liked it  
  
TheLoneReed: Dude, I need to give you an award or something for all the GREAT reviews that you've sent me! ^_^ Maybe you can give me some ideas on what should happen at 6 flags? Send me a message sometime on AIM.my name is : Hot Shot Psycho  
  
FoxCryingBlood: Wow,Lisa.BIG change in your pen name...lol oh, and sorry for spelling Michelle's name wrong...my bad...you should know by now that I'm the worst speller in the world! . 


	18. Duchy's Confession

The kids sighed in relife as they exited the dance room. They had been there for over three hours now,just learning how to do the stretches was har enough for them! They all slowly dragged their feet over to the dorm to go and rest.  
  
Lisa looked up from the floor and stared at Duchy. He had been trying to avoid her throughout the entire lesson. 'I've never met anyone with the same last name as mine,before...' She thought as she quickened her pace to match his.  
  
He looked down at her as his face grew hot.'Does she know?' Lisa looked up and stopped in her tracks."Duchy,can I talk with you for a moment?" He gulped and looked over at Accent for help,but all she did was wave him off.He sighed and nodded his head."Sure..."  
  
Racetrack gave her a funny look before following the others inside. As soon as they were gone and out of sight,Lisa looked back up at him and said,"Do you mind telling me who your parents are? I know that's it's a funny question and everything, but I've never met anyone else with my last name...Maybe we're related or something?" She giggled as Duchy lowered his head and sighed.  
  
"I think we may have to sit down for this one..." Lisa raised her eyebrow but followed him towards a bench. He kept his eyes away from her,hoping to get this out easy. She smiled at him and asked," So are you going to answer the question or not?"  
  
Duhcy took a deep breath and finally looked her in the eyes."Kisses, how far back can you remember?" Lisa raised her eyebrow as she thought about it."Since I was about...three or four, I guess." Duchy cracked his fingers and went on.  
  
"How bout your sisters?Do they remember...someone from a long time ago who isn't there anymore?" Lisa was now totally confused.'What is he talking about?'   
  
"Well, Michelle and Sandy do have a lot of pictures of them when they were little and this other little boy, but I haven't met him,yet.Whenever I ask about who he is,they never seem to want to answer me.Why are you asking me these questions anyways?And how do you know about my sisters?"  
  
"Well,it's kind of hard to explain...You see,I sort of know who that little boy is..." Lisa smiled and said,"Oh really?Can you tell me then?I've been waiting to find out for a long time now." Duchy took another deep breath and went on.  
  
"That little boy...is me...I'm your older brother..."  
  
~Inside~  
  
Everyone was gathered around the window,trying to see what was going on outside. Accent cleared her throat and pulled away from it.  
  
"If you wanted to know what was going on,all you had to do was ask." Becka turned to face her and said,"What are you talking about this time,Accent?"the other girl grinned and pointed at herself."Duchy already told me what was going on so I know what they're talking about."  
  
All of the heads came away from the window to listen to Accent's story about Duhcy and Lisa.  
  
"You see,Duchy is Lisa's older brother,but he ran away from home when he was five.Said he didn't like it there because they werenn't paying that much attention to him anymore,becuase that's when Lisa was a baby...well,she was atually three,but same thing."  
  
Accent sounded as if she were telling them some "good" gossip.  
  
"Anyways,somehow he ended up in New York were he met these guys," she pointed towards Spot and the others," and he started to sell newspapers and live in an orphan type home thing...Then,they all got sent down here when President Bush made that stupid law for only all girls or all boys schools.After they got him out,and they changed that law thing,they got sent over here and so on and so on...Well,you get the picture,right?Duchy's basically just trying to tell her that he's her older brother."  
  
The group of kids were all a little suprised.They had never heard Accent talk to fast! Race laughed and sighed at the same time.  
  
"So he's not confessing his love for her or anything,right?" Accent gave him an evil look. "Hey,hey,hey! That's my boyfriend that you're talking about!" He grinned and leaned up against the wall."And that's my girlfriend.That look that he gave her almost made me kill him!You should warn a guy next time you know about things like this!"  
  
Becka,Abby,Nicole and Vanessa all looked back out the window at their friend.How would she handle something like this?Lisa hadn't always been a real "stable" person,before.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Lisa han't gotten that much sleep that night.She was too shocked and confused about what she had been told. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or not.She didn't remember haven't a brother when she was little.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Lisa sat there,not able to speak a word.Duchy sighed and continued on,"I ran away from our home when you were three,I was five.Somehow,I ended up in New York where I sold newspapers and lived in an orphanage type lodging house.Then,they sent us back down here to go to this school.The thought of comming across you,never crossed my mind."  
  
Lisa still didn't speak a word to him,all she did was look down at the floor,excusing him from her presence. He made a sad face and left her sitting on the bench all alone.  
  
She didn't remember how long she was out there,but it must have been pretty long because she could feel the morning dew fall onto her light skin.She slowly stood up and looked towards the front the door.Racetrack was standing there,a concerned look on his face.  
  
She forced a small smile,just to make him feel more relaxed.He walked over to her and set his jacket on her shoulders to keep her warm."You've been out here for quite a while,Kisses...Are you ok?Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Lisa slowly shook her head as he lead her back inside.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Lisa closed her eyes and fell back asleep.Becka and Nicole looked over at her,both concerned.They had known Lisa for eleven years now,and never had they seen her like this before.Abby looked over at the clock and sighed.It was 9:00pm,time for school to start.  
  
They closed the door behind them,not bothering to wake their friend up.  
  
~Later That Day~  
  
Lisa was greatful that her friends let her stay "home" from school that day.They would cover for her while she was out.She needed to think about what was going on,anyways.But after awhile,a girl needs to eat,so she headed down to the cafeteria,still in her pajamas,slippers,a beanie, and a sweatshirt.  
  
It felt as if the entire room had gone silent as she walked in.They probably all knew about what had happened that night.They always seemed to do that when they knew that something strange was going on.(a/n: they did they same thing when Sunshine found out that she was pregnat)  
  
She quickly got her breakfast/lunch and headed towards the door,but she stopped when she heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Lisa?Is that you?"  
  
She slowly turned around to face the boy.Nobody but her friends knew her real name,so then who could this be?She gasped and dropped her plate,spilling all it's contents on the floor,the moment that she laid eyes on him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kind of short,huh?Oh,well.I still need to think of what should happen next...hmm...  
  
!SHOUTOUTS!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: lol Is your eye still twitching? Hope you liked the chapter ^_^  
  
TheLoneReed: ^_^ Glad you liked it! But the truth is,you didn't really give me your last name,so I just decided to put that there instead.lol and thanks for the other funny review,too.I'll be sure to send you a message some time.  
  
ershey: How exactly excited are you??? lol Well,I need some more ideas,so you can AIM me at any time at: HotShotPsycho  
  
FoxCrynigBlood: lol yes! Duchy is STILL your brother and you can't do anything to stop me from writing it! *Takes paper and pen and starts to write more* hehehe 


	19. Itey's Sream and An Old Friend Named Wil...

A HUGE smile came across Lisa's face as she ran towards her old friend and,literally,tackled him! "WILLIE!"(a/n: This is a real person,and we did call him Willie,so ya)  
  
After the boy caught his breath,he laughed and said,"Nice to see you,too."Lisa got off of him and help him up."I didn't know that you came to this school! Wait until all the others here!" Willie laughed again and started to pick up all the things that Lisa's had dropped.  
  
"I just got here the other day,you'll never guess who my roommates are."Lisa grinned and answered,"I bet it's Shane and Greg,huh?"Willie handed her,her things and nodded."How'd you know?"  
  
"Their last four roommates just changed rooms because whenever Ki- er Cory and them would come over, they would take their stuff and Shane and Greg didn't tell them." Willie laughed and held out his arm for Lisa to hold as they walked out of the cafeteria,which was now filled with all sorts of gossip.  
  
~Inside the Dorm~  
  
Sunshine sat alone in her room,thinking of names for her and Itey's upcomming baby. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or upset about this whole situation.She hadn't even told her parents,yet and they were supposed to be comming in about a month or so for her birthday!  
  
She heard a knock at the door,so naturallly,she got up to go get it.As she got closer and closer to it,she felt her legs beneath her feet start to grow weaker and wearker,until finally,she fell to the ground and got knocked out.  
  
The door slowly opened as Itey stuck his head in."Sunshine?I brought you some-" he gasped and looked down at his pregnat girlfriend.  
  
~Down the Hall~  
  
Swinger and Snitch were enjoying their two cones of ice cream,when they hear Itey scream for help. (a/n: do boys scream or yell?oh,well.)They both stuffed their cones into their mouths and ran off to go and see what was going on.  
  
~Down the Other Hall~  
  
Bumlets and Cutie had just finished with their lessons,so they were going to go grab their skates and take off before anyone knew that they were gone.They too hear Itey's scream and took off running,forgetting all about their ice skating time when they got there.  
  
~At the Elevator~  
  
Skittery and Ershey had just got out of their gym class,so they were both really exhasted.Ershey just wanted to go and take a nice hot shower and then maybe take a nice long nap.Skittery just wanted to flop down on the floor and lie there until someone stepped on him or something.  
  
But unfortunatly,they heard Itey's scream and ended up running,too;even when they were tired,I guess they can run pretty fast for a friend.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Becka,Abby,Erica,and Vanessa had all promised Nicole that they would help her with her soccer practice,so they were all out on the grass kicking around a ball.  
  
Chris,Erik,Alfrado,and Shane had all promised Cory the same thing,so they were out playing with the ball on the opposite field.  
  
"Hey Socks!" Cory yelled to her.She turned her head and raised her eyebrow and yelled back."What do you want,Kicks?"He grinned and pointed up at one of the dorm windows."How bout you invite that one eyed boy of yours and his friends down here and then we can have a scrimage game."  
  
Nicole frowned and ran over to him."You know that it wouldn't be a fair,though.My 'one eyed boy' and his friends could beet your asses anytime anywhere."Cory grinned and held out his hand."Is that a challenge?"Nicole spit in her's and shook it,"You bet." Cory gave her a disgusted look and wiped his hand on his pants.  
  
~Outside of the Cafeteria~  
  
Lisa and Willie had been talking for about the past hour now,neither of them had been paying that much attention to the time,so it didn't really bother them.  
  
"So Lisa," Willie asked her as they slowly made their way towards the dorm. "Do you by any chance have a boyfriend here that I should know about?" Lisa giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah,his name is Racetack Higgins and don't worry,he treats me nice.You don't have to go and kill him or anything."  
  
He sighed and put his hands behind his head. "I see...So when I can meet him?" Lisa shrugged and answered, "Maybe I'll show him to you this afternoon?"  
  
~From a Window Inside the Dorm~  
  
Blink looked suspiciously out the window at Nicole and Cory,who were arguing about who would win the scrimage game if she brought down the others,but he didn't know about that.All he saw was his girlfriend down on the soccer field with her ex-boyfriend.  
  
He looked over to the side,trying to think of the better things in life,when he spotted Lisa and Willie talking together.He grinned and waved Race over.  
  
"Hey Race,isn't that your girl down there with that guy?" Race stumbled over and stuck his head out the open window."Hey Kid,who is that guy and why is he talking with my Kisses?" Blink laughed and walked away from the window.  
  
"And when did she become yours?" Race made a weird face and looked at his friend. "Since today,when I saw her talking with...him." he pointed down at them and frowned. "I'll be back later, Kid.I need to find out who this guy is..." And with that said,he walked out of the room,Blink still laughing at him.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Lisa and Willie stood there,all alone talking to each other about how he had left them all to go to Sacramento in the seventh grade. They had to catch up on a lot of stuff. They had been best friends for the longest time,until that fateful day when his mom said that they were going away.He hadn't called or got in touch of any of them since he left,either.  
  
"So what ever happened to you,Willie?" She asked him as they got closer to the front door. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I sort of lost the paper with all of your guys' phone numbers,e-mail addresses,and home addresses. But then I got sent to this school in El Cajon, but then they changed the law,again and I got sent here."  
  
Lisa smiled and sighed. "Suurre...Whatever you say, Willie." He laughed and opened the door to the dorm. They walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. "I missed you so mush, Willie." Lisa gave him another hug as the door opened.  
  
Race clentched his fists and said, "Hey there, Kisses."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ Everyone like the chapter? hehe sorry for leaving you all hanging,but I just have to do this. Oh,and a special thanks to FoxCringBlood(Kisses) for helping me out a little for this chapter.  
  
Oh,and I was too lazy to write what Willie looked like,so here's his profile thing.  
  
Name: Aaron Williams  
  
Nick-Name: Willie  
  
Personality: He always smiles,very friendly,good natured,barely ever gets mad or angered,jokester  
  
Looks: he's African American,a little bit taller then the average person,he has a shaved head,brown eyes and he's a little on the skinny side  
  
History: In the fourth grade,he moved to Vista,California from Lousiana.He stayed there and made friends with Lisa,Becka,Abby,Nicole,Vanessa,Cory,Shane,Alfrado,Greg,and Aaron.In the seventh grade,he moved away to Sacramento,California and didn't get in touch with anyone because he lost the paper with all his information on it.Then,they sent to the all boys school in El Cajon,California and then to Big Bear Mountain where his old friends are.  
  
Anything Else: His friends like to "rub his head for good luck" 


	20. The Magical Nameless Chapter

Lisa smiled and said, "Heya race. This is my old friend, Aaron Williams, but we call him Willie." Race glared at Willie as the other boy stuck out his hand. "So this is your boyfriend,Lisa?" Race's eyes shot open as he said, "Don't call her that! It's not her name! Call her Kisses!"  
  
Lisa frowned and crossed her arms. "Race, he didn't know about my name, so quit yelling at him!" Race looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with them. Willie put his hand down and sighed. "Maybe I should leave you two alone..." Lisa made a small smile and said,"Go find Becka and Nicole.They'll show you around while I talk with him." Willie nodded and entered the elevator,not knowing that his other friends were outside.  
  
Once the door closed, Lisa removed her smile and lifted Race's face up with her hand, forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong with you, Race? I was just telling Willie how great a boyfriend I had, and then you come and ruin everything! I haven't seen him in over three years, and he's one of my best friends."  
  
Race frowned and pushed her hand away. "I don't want him to be calling you Lisa...I'm the only boy who's allowed to call you by your real name..." Lisa raised her eyebrow and then smiled. "Wait a minuet...you're not jealous or anyting, are you?"  
  
Race refused to look her in the eye and shook his head. "Why would I be jealous of your best friend?" Lisa grinned and said, "You are jealous, huh?" He didn't answer her,a blush growing on his face. "I knew it!" Lisa said, patting Race on the head.  
  
"There's no need to be jealous of Willie,Race.He's my best friend,who just so happens to be a boy. I'll tell him to call me Kisses and not Lisa,too. Don't worry about it, nothing bad is going to happen." Race frowned and pushed the button to the elevator. "I still don't like him..."  
  
~Outside by the Park~  
  
David and Misty sat back to back under one of the many trees in the school's privet park.They were listening to Misty's Christmas Radio and reading some books.  
  
David laughed,making Misty turn her head and raise her eyebrow. "What? Did I miss something?" He turned to face her,too, a smile on her face.  
  
Misty looked down at his book and frowned at what it was describing. "You pig..." She stood up and stretched her arms out. David watched her in wonder, he knew that she knew that he liked her, so why was she always teasing him like this?  
  
She grinned and put her arms down. She loved to make him sweat,which reminded her that they had to go to their dance lessons in an hour.  
  
~On the Soccer Field~  
  
Nicole and Cory were still arguing on who would win if they actually played a scrimage game, while all the others sat under one of the trees drinking sodas and watching them in amuzement.  
  
"Why don't we just settle this and get the others to play?" Becka yelled over at the two. They bothed looked over at her and frowned. "NO!" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
Becka sighed and took another sip from her drink. "Why do you even bother, Shot?" Abby asked, leaning up against the tree. Becka shrugged and looked back over at her friends.  
  
"You do know that the only reason that they keep fighting like this,is so they'll have something to talk about with each other." Shane said as he started to stand up. They all agreed with him and stood up,too.  
  
Nicole and Cory didn't realize that they were gone until they saw Lisa and Racetrack walking towards them.  
  
"What are you guys arguing about now?" Lisa asked. Nicole and Cory both frowned and looked away from each other. "Nothing..." Race and Lisa both laughed and he said, "Ok, so what else is new?"  
  
"Oh,yeah!" Lisa continued, "Guess who's here!" Nicole and Cory both had confused looks on their faces. "Who?" Race frowned and looked away,refusing to make any more eye contact with Lisa.  
  
"WILLIE!" Nicole and Cory's faces both lit up with excitement. "Really? When?" Nicole asked as she jumped up and down. Race started to walk away as Cory,Nicole,and Lisa all began to fuss over how their old friend had finally came back to them.  
  
~At the Hospital~  
  
Itey looked down at Sunshine,who was asleep in one of the hospital beds,all sorts of wires sticking out of her.A few dried tears were still on his cheeks from earlier in the day.  
  
Ershey,Skittery,Swinger,Snitch,Cutie,and Bumlets all stood towards the back of the room,not wanting to desturb them.  
  
The doctors said that they weren't sure if the five month old baby was going to live or not. They had been forced to remove the child to save Sunshine's life,but she was still in critical condition.Something inside of her had gone wrong,but Itey and the others still weren't quite sure what the doctor had been trying to tell them.  
  
Ershey frowned and stood up to go outside. She told Skittery to stay there and not to follow her,so he listened to her and didn't move.  
  
Ershey paced around the floor outside of the hospital doors. She took out her cell phone and started to dial up the dorm.  
  
~Inside the Dorm~  
  
Becka was just about to leave for her dance lessons,when she heard the phone ring.She sighed and said to herself, "This better be a good one..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"HotShot?It's Ershey.Is Kisses or Tweek there?"  
  
Becka looked around the empty room and shook her head. "Not right now.Wanna leave a message?"  
  
Ershey sighed and said no.  
  
"Is something wrong,Ershey?" Becka asked, getting the hint that she was really nervous about something.  
  
Before she could knew it, Ershey began to spilll out everything that had been happening that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to you all off like that, but I have the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK!. So,until I get rid of it,see ya soon! 


	21. More Jealousey and More Question

Willie casually walked down the hall of the dorm. "Lisa's boyfriend didn't seem to happy when he met me...I wonder what was wrong...Am I offensive?" He stopped and sniffed under his armpit,then he shrugged and kept walking along.  
  
"I bet he was just in a bad mood or something. I mean, if Lisa liked him so much to become his grilfriend,then he has to be a nice person...right?" He stopped again and raised his eyebrow, at no one in particular. "She must really like him a lot because she said no to me when I asked her four years ago..." He sighed and took out a folded paper from his pocket with his room number written on it.  
  
~In the Girl's Restroom~  
  
Shakes leaned up against the bathroom counter, carefully putting on her make-up. Shamrock was sitting down in one of the old couches, reading a magazine (a/n: yes,she's sitting on a couch int eh bathroom reading a magazine o.O). CB stood next to Shakes, brushing her hair.   
  
The door opened and Lucky slowly walked in. She kept her eyes on the floor as she went towards the bathroom sink. "Did you guys see the new guy, yet?" Shakes set her eye-liner down and gave her a weird look. "Which one?"  
  
"The one that was hanging around Kisses this morning..."   
  
"Yeah, I saw him." Shamrock said, looking over the top of her magazine. "Why'd you want to know? See something...interesting that we should know about?"  
  
Lucky grinned and leaned her back against the wall. "I think so...Have you guys ever seen Racetrack higgins get jealous?"  
  
~Outside the Elevator on the Third Floor~  
  
Lisa,Nicole, and Cory walked down the hall, recalling old times that they had with Willie. It had been a long time since they had last seen him, so of course he was the only thing that they could talk about at the moment.  
  
Misty and David just so happened to be walking down the same hallway. When they caught up to each other, Lisa excused herself from Nicole and Cory and went to talk to the other two.  
  
"Misty? David? Can I talk with you two for a mineut?" She asked, pulling them aside.  
  
Misty smiled and said, "Sure. What did you want to tell us?" before David could say anything.  
  
"Have you guys seen my friend, Willie? He just got here a few hours ago and I haven't seen him in three years. I was talking to him earlier and we where standing outside of the elevator, waiting for it open cause he's one of Blue and Studda's new roommates and I was going to show him how to get there. While we were waiting, I gave him a hug and then the door opened and Race was standing there..."  
  
She looked down at the floor as Misty gasped and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He got real mad and I tried to explain to him that he was just my friend and at my old school when a boy and girl hugged, it was saying hi. But he thought that it was something else..."  
  
David pulled Misty aside. "Can you excuse us for a just a minuet?" Lisa ssighed and leaned up against the wall, waiting for them to give her some advise.  
  
"Misty, we can't just go and get ourselves into other people's problems." he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. Misty frowned and took his hands off. She put her hands on her hips and said, "David Jacobs, I'm ashamed of you."  
  
He backed away a little and looked down tthe floor. She only used his full name when she was upset with him.  
  
"How could you just go and push away a friend in need like that? I'm ashamed to call you my friend." She crossed her arms and turned her back away from him, walking back towards Lisa.  
  
David looked up fromthe floor, not feeling very good about himself.  
  
~Even More Down the Hall~  
  
Nicole waved goodbye to Cory as he walked around the corner and towards his room. She walked down the unusual quiet hallway, all alone.   
  
She put her hand in her pocket to take out the key, but sighed and clentched her eyes shut when realized that there was a whole in her pocket and that her key had fallen out.  
  
"Just my luck..." She said as she knocked on her own door, feeling quite acward. When no body answered it, she felt very strange. She had no key to get inside her room, it was getting dark outside and none of her roommates where there to let her in.  
  
She sighed again and walked across the hall towards the boy's room. She lightly knocked on the door, hoping that Blink would be there to keep her company until one of her roommates got there. To her relife, he opened the door with his usaly smile.  
  
"Socks? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Blink, there's another whole in my pocket and my keys fell out. No one's home next door to let me in so can ihang out with you for a wile until someone gets there?"  
  
Blink smiled again and let her in. "Sure, no one else is here right now so don't worry about being polite or anything. Nicole laughed and sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the bunk behind her.  
  
Blink sat down in a chair and tilted his head a little. "So what were you and Kicks arguing about earlier?" Nicole raised her eyebrow and pulled her legs towards her chest. "How do you know that I was arguing with Kicks?"  
  
Blink looked away and tried to think of something to say, but wasn't fast enough to say anything. "Were you spying on me, Blink?"  
  
"No...I just happened to be looking out the window and I just happened to see you playing soccer and then you and Kicks started to talk and then started to yell at each other..."  
  
Nicole laughed and leaned her head on the back of the bed. "Ok then...as long as you weren't spying on me...Me and Kicks were just trying to prove who's teem would win in a scrimage game if we got you and your friends out to play, too. He won't admitt it, but we'd win, huh?"  
  
Blink laughed and agreed with her.  
  
~OutSide~  
  
Duchy and Accent sat in the dark park of the night. Everybody had already gone back to the dorm for the night, so they were left alone to talk in peace.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Accent asked him, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed and put his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. "I'm not really sure...She didn't really say anything to me after I told her. She just sat there and then I just sort of gave up and left."  
  
Accent sighed and sat up again, skooting closer to Duchy. "The why don't you go and talk with her?" Duchy frowned and looked away. "What would I say? I'm your long,lost older brother, now you have to talk to me and tell me eveything that I missed out on before I ran away..."  
  
Accent frowned and took his arm off of her shoulders, standing up and crossing her arms. "Duchy, you're going to have to talk with her sooner or later, why not make it happen now? I'll back you up 100%, don't worry about it."  
  
Duchy looked up and her, tears threatening to fall. "Accent...I can't...I just can't..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the late update. I just got over the dreaded *dramatic drum roll* WRITERS BLOCK! *screams are heard in the distance*   
  
SHOUT-OUTS  
  
ershey: Yes, writer's block bites, but I'm over it now so I hope you liked the new chapter! ^_^  
  
FoxCryingBlood: lol yup yup,Willie is back!!!  
  
SouzinOni: lol *twitch* *twitch*  
  
PButtercup: Yes, it has been a long time since you've reviewed, but at least you came back ^_^  
  
TheLoneReed: Thanks for all the help that you gave me for the chapter ^_^ Hope you liked it and I have a question to ask you: Are you part of the NML? 


	22. Baby and Family Problems

Ershey was leaning up against the wall, outside of Sunshine's room, biting her finger nails. The others were all sitting on the floor, looking up at her, waiting for some kind of an answer to their unanswered questions.   
  
'Was she going to be ok?' 'What's going to happen?' 'When's Itey going to come out and tell us?' 'When's dinner time?'  
  
The door slowly opened as Itey came out, wearing a blue cover-up suit. They all surrounded him and started to ask their qestions. Once they were done, he looked away from them, a few tears comming down his face.  
  
"They had to take him out or else they would both die. The docter says that they aren't sure if the baby's going to live, but Sunshine's going to be ok..."  
  
He stopped talking, to scared to go on. He shut his eyes really tight as his friends began to give him some encouraging messages. The girls all gave him hugs and the boys put their hands on his shoulders, telling him that everything was going to be ok and that he was actually doing much better then they thought that he would.  
  
The docter opened the door and waved Itey back inside.   
  
Sunshine was hooked up to a bnch of wires, but she was resting now. In a small glass box next to her, was a really small baby, who had more wires sticking out of it then Sunshine did.   
  
Itey took a deap breath and walked over to the box. He stuck his hand inside the little opening and touched the baby's face. "You better live, kid..."  
  
~With Nicole and Blink~  
  
"So you up to it?" Nicole said with a grin. Blink laughed and stood up from his seat. "Sure. I've been wanting to teach that kid a thing on how to play real soccer." Nicole laughed and stood up, too.  
  
They made their way outside and gathered their teams together along with Cory and his team, too.  
  
~With Misty, David, and Lisa~  
  
Lisa sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. "You don't think Race is mad at me, do you?" she looked up at Misty, a few tears in her eyes.  
  
Misty sighed and beant down on her knees. "Now why would Race be mad at you, Kisses?" Lisa looked back at David, who was still staring down at the floor, ashamed of himself.  
  
"He thinks that I like Willie more then I do him...I mean, I like Willie, just not that way..." She turned away from them and continued to sob.  
  
Misty frowned and looked over to David. She gave him a look that said, 'You know, you can come over any time to help me out.' David sighed and finally started towards them, still not quite sure of what kind of help that he was going to do.  
  
"Maybe you should try talking with him?" he asked, feeling really out of place. Misty smiled and turned back to Lisa. "Yeah, have you tried talking with him, yet?"  
  
Lisa nodded and started to stand up. "I did try..but he got mad..." Misty sighed and stood up, too. "Hmm..." she thought to herself and began to skoot away a little, leaving David with her. He sighed and put his hand on Lisa's shoulder.  
  
"Then why don't you go ask Duchy for help?" Misty stopped walking and spun around, her eyes wide with surprise. Lisa raised her eyebrow and looked away.  
  
"I don't need his help..."  
  
"Yes you, Kisses." Misty said, grabbing her chin and making her look at them. "He's your brother, he should be able to help you with your problems." Lisa frowned and pushed her hand away from her.  
  
"He's no brother...he left us, so as far as I'm concerned, we left him, too."  
  
~With Duchy and Accent~  
  
The two stood in front of the school, not sure of what they were going to do when they got inside. Accent sighed and dragged Duchy in after her.  
  
"You have to go talk to her sooner or later, Duchy." She pulled him into the elevator and pressed their button. He sighed and straightened his jacket. "Maybe I'll talk to her tomorow, then."  
  
Accent hit his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Duchy! You WILL talk to her and you WILL tell me all about it!"  
  
He riased his eyebrow and looked away. "And why do I have to tell you all about it?" She laughed as the elevator stopped at her floor. "Because if you don't, then I'll hurt you." She waved goodbye as the elevator door closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go! ^_^ Thanks TheLoneReed for all you sugestions and advise! 


	23. Ty Peterson,The Games Begin,and Secret P...

Misty and David had had to leave and go to their privet dance lessons for the day, so Lisa was once again left alone. She walked down the halls, going nowhere in particular, when she bumped into the person that she least wanted to see.  
  
She tried to ignore him and just walk keep walking, but he stopped her, just as she had expected.  
  
"Kisses?"  
  
She just stood there, not looking at him, not talking to him.   
  
"Kisses, will you just hear me out, just for a minute?"Dutchy asked.  
  
She made a fist with her hand as she felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. She finally looked up at him, her eyes narrowed into slits. "What's there to talk about, Dutchy, how you left us to think you were kidnapped and maybe even dead, when you had really just run away to New York where you met lots of new friends and forgot all about us!?!?" she hissed angrily, her teeth gritted and her eyes alight with anger.  
  
Duchy was taken back by Lisa's sudden burst of anger. He looked down at the floor, ashamed to look her in the eye.  
  
"You remember me leaving?" Lisa looked away and started to rub her left arm, a nervous reaction. "Of course not...You know just as good as me that a three year old can't remember things like that...When I asked Michelle and Sandy about who you were, they would cry about it and then leave me, not giving me anything to work with. They remember you, that's how you hurt me...you hurt them..."  
  
Duchy tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away from his hand and turned away, stifling with sobs. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor again, in the opposite dirrection of Lisa.  
  
"I didn't know that it would matter to mom and dad..."  
  
Lisa still didn't look up at him but said, "It didn't...but it did matter to MY sisters." Duchy clentched his fists together and began to walk away. "Fine then...you and YOUR family will just be able to go on with life without me. Just pretend that I didn't say anything to you." And with that said, he walked away, leaving Lisa there.  
  
~At the Soccer Feild~  
  
Nicole, Becka, Abby, Erica, Vanessa, Blink, Spot, Swifty, Jack, and Mush all stood on one end of the feild and Cory, Shane, Jovani, Erik, Willie, Chris, Aaron, Alfrado, Trevor, and even Racetrack all stood on the other side of the feild. They were finally going to play their game of soccer.  
  
Mrs.Damon stood in the middle of the feild, wearing a black and white striped shirt, acting as the refery. Since they were going to play soccer today, they would be missing their dance lessons, so she had decided to help them with their soccer fights since she had nothing else to do until later on in the day.  
  
Nicole and Cory met in the middle with the ball, both carrying evil grins on their faces. "Hope you're ready to loose, Socks." Cory said, flipping his coin. Cory always chose tails and everyvody knew it, so they didn't have to call anything. "Same to you, Kicks...same to you..." Nicole said, watching as the coin hit Mrs.Damon's hand, landing on the heads side.  
  
"We go that way then." Nicole said, pointing in the left dirrection. Cory shrugged as Mrs.Damon put her whistles in her mouth and blew it as hard as she could. "Let the game begin!" Nicole shouted, kicking the ball with all her might.  
  
~At the Hosital~  
  
Itey watched in slow motion as the doctor took the baby out of the glass box and handed it to him. The baby was so small, and there were so many wires hooked up to him. Itey smiled and slowly walked towards Sunshine's bedside.  
  
"Hey, look who's up." Sunshine's watery, red eyes looked up at the two as a small smile came to her face. She reached out to them as Itey handed her the small baby.  
  
"What should we name him?" Itey asked, kissing the top of both of their heads. Sunshine raised her eyebrow and bit hr lip. "Oh yeah...there's still that part, huh?" Itey looked out the glass window on the door and saw their friends peeking inside eagerly, poking the people next to them and pointing to the fragile baby.  
  
"How bout...Ty? That was my father's name." Sunshine looked up at him and then down at the baby. "Ty...I like it. Ty Peterson." Itey smiled and went to open the door. All of their friends walked in and congradulated Sunshine.   
  
He told the nurse the baby's new name for her to write it down and then went and sat down at the end of Sunshine's bed. "So how do you think we're going to be able to go to class and watch him at the same time?"  
  
"Forgot about that..." she said, bitting her bottom lip, again. "You can always call your aunt to come down and they can buy a house nearby and they can watch him while we're in class." Ershey suggested.  
  
Sunshune sighed and looked at the phone on the bed-side table. "Yeah, that'll always work. But what if she doesn't want to move over here?"   
  
"Then you can always drop out." Skittery said with a small laugh. Itey hit him across the head and said, "You know that we're not aloud to drop out, for ANY reason! I would have done that a long time ago if we could."  
  
"It was just a suggestion..." Skittery said, rubbing the back of his head. "If she doesn't come, then you can go find a day-care center and leave him there." Swinger said, sitting on the floor.  
  
"I don't think I would like leaving Ty with some strange people that I don't know...That'll be our last resourse." Itey sighed and handed her the phone. "Then we better get started."  
  
~With Misty and David~  
  
They both stood inside the empty dance room, stretching out their arms and legs. "You know, we're an hour early..." David said,sitting down on the floor. Misty shrugged and answered, "So? What's wrong with stretching out a little bit before practice?"  
  
David sighed and pulled some loose change out of his pocket. "Well, I'm going to go buy a soda, you want one?" Misty shrugged and lifted her leg up above the pole on the wall.  
  
David watched in amazement. He knew that every minute that he spent with her, that he would like her even more. She knew it, too. So why didn't she want to be with him that way? He had to find out soon, or else he would do something that he would regret.  
  
He looked down at the change in his hand and then back up at Misty, who had her back turned away from him. He grinned and threw the change towards her, acting as if it were a mistake. "Oops...My bad..." he slowly crawled over to her and started to pick up the coins.  
  
He stealthily looked up at her while she still strathed herself out absent mindedly. He slid his hand on to his leg and pulled her down. She screamed as he pinned her to the floor and went down to kiss her. She pushed his face away and screamed, again.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" David grinned and went down for another attempted kiss. "Proving my point..." Misty made a low growl sound and kicked him in the "place that it counts most". He yelled and flew back, rolling himself into a little ball and rolling back and forth.  
  
Misty kicked him in the side and went to pick up her gym bag, leaving him their to think about what he had *tried* to do....again...  
  
~On the Roof-Top of the Cafeteria~  
  
Shamrock, Lucky, CB, and Shakes all watched as Cory and Nicole and the other played their game of soccer. "Why is Romeo playing soccer with those girls?" Shamrock said with a hint of anger and jealousy in her voice. "I'm his girlfirend...aren't I?"   
  
Shakes sighed and watched Cory kick the ball in the other direction. "If you're Romeo's girl, the I'm Kicks'..." She watched in amazement as CB leaned over the edge of the railing.  
  
"Nickel...I shouldn't have ever givin him that name...he doesn't deserve it." Lucky sat down on the floor and took out a camera. "Well, if we're going to do this right, then we've got to do this quick."   
  
She stood up and leaned herself over the railing, too. She steadidly took aim and said, "Hold on to my belt and make sure that I don't fall." to the other girls. They quickly did as she said as Lucky started to take pictures of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done! Hope you all liked it! ^_^  
  
SHOUT-OUTS  
  
PButtercup: lol glad you liked it and hope you liked this, too. Yes, Accent is abusive MUWHAHAHA! but she's not in this chapter...she'll be in the next one, though.  
  
FoxCryingBlood: Yes I know that the last chapter was short! . Did I do better this time? Hmmmm?  
  
TheLoneReed: Thanx for all the help and for being my beta! You're a total life saver! Oh, and the part when it says *tries*, my stupid computer wouldn't let me make it into the Italic font. . Oh, well. Hope you liked it! =D 


	24. Sorry,but there is no name for this chap...

Lisa opened the door to her room, still not sure about herself. She had been thinking a lot about her conversation with Duchy. She had to make sure that she hated him.   
  
She sat down in the computer chair and took the side table phone in her hand. She stared at it for a few moments, trying to remember the number that she was going to dial. Just before she was about to press the buttons, the door opened and Becka walked in, a little sweaty from the soccer game.  
  
Lisa stared at her friend for a while as she walked across the room, grabbed a water bottle from the small portable fridge in the corner, and walked back towards the door. Before she left, she looked at Lisa and said, "Oh, before I forget, Ershey called. She sounded very...sad?" she wasn't quite sure of how she should put it. "She wants you to call her as soon as possible."  
  
Lisa thanked her waved Becka off, she still had to finish the rest of the soccer game. Lisa sighed and began to dial up Ershey's cell phone number. 'I might as well...' she thought.  
  
"Hello?" came Ershey's familiar voice. Lisa smiled for the first time that day.  
  
"Ershey? You called?"  
  
Ershey sighed and told the people in the background to shu-up.  
  
"Kises? I'm glad you called. You wouldn't believe me if I told you from here, so grab the rest of your friends and come down to the hospital."  
  
Lisa was a little confused. "Is something wrong? Why-" but before she could finish her sentence, Ershey had interupted her with, "Don't worry about it. Just hurry up and get your butts over here."  
  
Lisa sighed again and told her that she would get the rest of the gang and meet her outside of the hospital in an hour.  
  
~At the Soccer Feild~  
  
Becka ran up to her team, carrying her waterbottle in her hand. She had left during her brake and she had just mae it on time to go back in. Nicole looked over at the score board that two annonimous people were holding while they were sitting down on the grass and watching the game. They were losing by one point.  
  
She frowned and focused all of her attentin on the ball as Cory stormed towards her. She grinned and ran at him, blocking out everything around her. Nothing was going to mess her up. She HAD to win this game.  
  
Lisa walked up to Racetrack and said, "Umm...you guys need to rap this up and come with me to the hospital. Ershey won't tell me why, but she just wants all of us there right now."  
  
Racetrack looked at her, a little surprised that she was talking to him. "Ok..." Lisa looked down at the floor and shifted a little, she felt kind of uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier..." Race said to her, also in the same position as she. Lisa was a bit shokced to hear him appoligize to her. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry about getting..." he trailed off, embaressed to say the next word. "Jelous?" she finished his sentence. He nodded and looked over at Willie's direction, who was out in the feild at the moment.   
  
"I guess I couldn't help myself. I mean, I come downstairs and see you hugging this strange guy that I've never met before. Then, all you want to do is talk about him and how much fun you had had with him all those years ago. I just...wasn't thinking right."  
  
Lisa smiled and a light blush came to her face as she felt his arms wrap around her, in a hug. The game had emediatly stopped when they saw this. Everyone that is, except for Nicole and Cory, who's life goal for the day was to take the ball away from the other and make a point.  
  
Becka smiled and looked r at Spot, who's gaw was dropped at the sight. He had made a bet with Jack that Race and Lisa were going to break up, and now he just lost five bucks!  
  
Race pulled away from her and smiled. "So I guess we should leave now, huh?" Lisa's blush had grown and now her face was completely red. "Y-Yeah! Uh...w-we should get going." She pointed towards the direction of their giant bus/van and tried to get her words straight.  
  
Her friends all laughed as they paused the game and literally 'dragged' Nicole and Cory oof o fhte feild and into the black bus/van.  
  
~At the Hospital~  
  
Ershey walked around the front of the hospital, looking from the parking lot to the doors. She wanted despirately to go back inside, but she had told Lisa that she would wait for them until they got there.  
  
She sighed in relife as she saw the giant black bus/van pull it's way inside the parking lot, dodging all sorts of cars in the process. The gang ran out and stampeded towards her, almost running her over, too.  
  
Some of them were wearing different colored jersey's and shorts and they were all sweaty. She didn't even want to think of what they had been doing before they got there.  
  
"When we get in there, you have to be real quiet, ok?" she said, leading them inside. "Wait!" Erica said, out of breath. "Why are we here, exactly?" Ershey rolled her eyes and said, "You'll see when you get there. Now shut-up and follow me." Erica frowned but Jack pulled her in without further hesitation.  
  
Ershey's smile grew larger and larger as they closed the distance between them and their destination. Becka started to become a little annoyed by the fact that Ershey wasn't telling them what was up.   
  
She held a finger to her nose and made a "Shhh" sound as she slowly creeked open the door. Becka pushed her head inside as much as she could until she could see right through to Itey and Sunshine. She gasped the second that she laid eyes on the "three" of them , which she had totally expected to be only two.  
  
She pushed past her friends, who were all jamned inside of the doorway, trying to get in. She clapped her hands together and ran towards Sunshine, who was halfway asleep. Itey held up his finger and whispered, "Shhh....let her sleep. Go downstairs to the lunch room and wait with the others until I get down there. Don't worry, I'll fill you all in on everything."  
  
Becka sighed and slowly walked away, back to her friends. She helped Spot push them all back into the hallway as Ershey led them down the stairs and into the lunchroom, were all the other kids were sitting around, doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Erica and Lisa pulled Ershey aside as the others went around, looking at the hospital food.   
  
"So what's going on? What we miss?" Erica said, shaking Ershey's shoulders with her sweaty hands.  
  
Ershey looked around the room at all kids and sighed, pulling Erica's hands off of her.  
  
"Sunshine had her baby..."  
  
The two other girls squealed with excitement, but stopped when they saw the saddended look in their friend's eyes.  
  
"What else?" Lisa asked, resting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"The baby-er...Ty, he's really small and wasn't doing real good..."  
  
Lisa and Erica were both a little dumbfounded, not knowing exactly what to say.   
  
"Umm..." Lisa began, still not sure of how she was going to express herself. She ended up trailing off into her own world, not realizing that she had left her firends hanging with out a response.  
  
~With Misty~  
  
Misty sat alone, silently in the lonesome of her room. A small tear came rolling down her cheek. Why was David acting like this? She didn't get it. She looked around the lonely room, also wondering were her roommates and friends had been.  
  
She looked out her foggy window, watching as a few, light raindrops came down from the sky. She closed her eyes and set her hand on the clod window.  
  
Someone knocked on the door as the raindrops grew heavier and heavier. She looked at it and then turned back to the window, trying to ignore the person on the other end. She didn't need to hear the voice of the person, she already knew who it was.  
  
"Misty? Can I come in?"   
  
She didn't answer the voice, she just kept on staring out the window, trying to block it out.  
  
"Please? I'm sorry, Misty. Let me in!"  
  
Misty's throat made a low growl sound as she hastidly turned her head back to the door and hissed, "GO AWAY! DAVID, I REFUSE TO TALK TO YOU!"  
  
David was surprised to hear the amount of anger in her voice. He leaned his head up against the door and kicked the wall. "I'm sorry...I don't kow what's wrong with me..."  
  
Misty walked over to her bed and pulled her blanket over her head, trying to force herself to sleep, just to forget about David.  
  
David sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the door. "I'm not leaving until you come out and talk with me."  
  
Misty groaned and threw the side table alarm clock at the door. "Then stay out there if you want to. Sooner or later you're going to have to leave."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done! Done! Done! Sorry for taking so long...I've been REALLY REALLY REALLY buisy lately... 


	25. The Love From a Lover

Becka looked out of the window in the waiting room, listening to the sounds of the people around her. It had only been a few hours since they had arrived at the hospital to see Itey, Sunshine, and Ty. Lisa and Erica were still in the room talking with Sunshine about various things and Itey had fallen asleep in the couch by the other window inside the room.  
  
Ershey, Skittery, Swinger, Snitch, Cutie and Bumlets had all left the hospital to go help Sunshine's aunt move into the small apartment that she had bought not too long after Sunshine had called her.  
  
Nicole and Cory had been giving each other the "death glare" for the past half hour, making Blink feel really uneasy about being there. The more he was around Cory, the more he didn't like him.  
  
Vanessa, Mush, Erica, Jack, Abby and Swifty all sat in a circle on the carpet floor, sharing a wide variety of snacks which were laid out for all of them to see. The hadn't been really interested in what had been going on, so they had all just ran down to the cafeteria and raided...well, everything.  
  
Spot saw Becka staring out the window and sighed, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. Becka just sat there, making no real movement to signal that she knew that he was there.  
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear, pulling back a few loose strands of hair. Becka sighed and lightly touched the window with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Everything here...it's so familiar...I don't like it..." she closed her eyes and took her fingers off the glass, placing her hands in her lap. Spot sat down next to her and turned her head to face him with his hands. "You mean that something like this had happened to you in the past?"  
  
"Well, not to me...exactly." Becka started, taking his hands off of her cheeks. "My Cousin Jazmin was born really sick, too. She wasn't supposed to live past four days, but she's seven years old now and one of the best drama queens that I've ever met." Becka half sighed, half laughed.  
  
"When she was four years old, she had had over 19 heart surgeries, three vocal cord replacement attempts, and she had a tube in her stomach, but they took it out...eventually..."  
  
Spot looked out the window too, trying to picture the little girl in his mind. "My aunt had her when she was 19, before she was married." Becka looked towards Sunshine's door and sighed, again.  
  
"I don't want to relive that, Spot." Spot looked at her for a few moments before he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her forehead. "Everything is going to be fine, Shot. I promise." He crossed his heart with one of his fingers and smiled. Becka laughed and turned her back to him, leaning up against his chest, trying to take a nap.  
  
With Misty  
  
Misty sat with her back leaned against the door, playing with the old radio in her lap. She was trying to understand why David acted the way he did. He had promised that he would never do anything like that again, but lied to her. She pulled up her dance socks to their highest point and then began to twirl around the little knobs on the radio.  
  
"Misty!" she heard from behind her, "Misty I said that I was sorry! Please let me in!" Misty grinned and lifted her hand up to the door knob, slowly turning it. "Thank you..." she heard him whisper to himself. She quickly closed it when she heard him start to get up.  
  
"Oh come on!" she laughed and stood up. She walked over the phone and set the radio down as she began dialing a number. "Misty!" she heard him say, again.  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Um...Is this Mrs. Kloppman?"  
  
"Yes, Misty is that you?"  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"Why hello dear! Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, there's a Mr. David Jacobs sitting outside of my door and he won't go away. He keeps demanding for me to let him in. Can you send security up, please?"  
  
Mrs. Kloppman gasped and Misty heard her begin to dial another number on her cell phone.  
  
"I knew that it was a bad idea to let those boys come here." the principal said to herself.  
  
Misty looked back at her door and sighed.   
  
"Misty, the police and myself will be up there in a few minuets. Don't let him in, ok?"  
  
Misty nodded and thanked the teacher before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Misty..." she heard David say as she walked over to her bed, taking out her purse, coat and shoes. She didn't answer him, but he continued talking anyways.  
  
"Misty...I'm sorry...I can't control myself when I'm around you, especially when we're alone..." Misty changed into some casual clothes as she secretly listened to what he was saying.  
  
"I guess falling madly in love with someone isn't right when you're friends with them, huh?"  
  
Misty's head popped up after he was finished. "He loves me?" she thought to herself.  
  
She slowly walked over to the door, but before she got there, there was a pounding sound, a few gasps, and the sound of some kind of metal thing snapping together.  
  
She gasped and swung open the door. Three police men were sitting on top of David, a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. A few tears were strolling down his cheeks as he looked up at her, a confused and angry looked plastered on his face.  
  
Neither of them said anything as he was pulled away and Mrs. Kloppman gave Misty a hug.  
  
"What have I done?" Misty thought to herself. 


	26. What's the Truth? Part I

Two Months Later  
  
Misty stood in the back of the dance room, going along with the music just like everyone else. They were going to perform in a recital in another month so everyone was practicing as much as they could. Misty hadn't spoken to anyone since David was taken away. He was being held at the town prison until a week before the recital was to be held.  
  
She hadn't told anyone the truth yet. She hadn't told anyone anything. The day that he was taken away, a lot of her "friends" had tried to comfort her, as if he had been her boyfriend or something. Sure, she had thought about asking him to become her's, but she never said anything about it.  
  
A few of the others had noticed Misty's sudden act of silent ness and they had become concerned. They all knew about David and how he was in jail, but they were starting to wonder if what Mrs. Kloppman had told them was really what had happened.  
  
Becka frowned as she watched Misty begin to walk out of the dance room after practice was over, not saying goodbye to anyone. She grabbed onto Spot's arm and said, "Let's go see what's wrong. I have a feeling that she's hiding something from us." Spot sighed and followed her out the door.  
  
"Misty!" Becka shouted. Misty turned around and stopped, but she didn't know why. She had no intention of talking to them or to anyone else in that matter. Once Spot and Becka had caught up with her, Becka said, "Misty, is everything alright?"  
  
Misty nodded and turned around to continue walking. Spot frowned and said, "What about David? Is he ok?" Misty stopped and stood there for a few moments, not moving. When she finally turned around, she had an awful look on her face. She looked as though she could kill Spot.  
  
He grinned and crossed his arms. "We know that what Kloppman and the bulls said wasn't the whole story. Why don't you fess up and tell us what really happened?" Misty's knuckles turned white as she made a fist with her hand. She opened her mouth to say any something, but she stopped.   
  
'You have the right to remain silent.' played through her head. She was guilty for putting David in jail, it wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything. She had only one right: to remain silent until her acts where condemned. Becka frowned and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Misty, you're going to have to talk eventually. David will come back and I bet that you'll be back, too. Until then, don't expect any association from us because if you don't want to talk to us, then we don't have to talk to you."  
  
Misty stared at Becka for a few moments before she turned around and began to walk away, not intending to say a single word. Spot sighed and looked over at his girlfriend. "Well, that could have gone a lot better." Becka put her hands down and sighed, also. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?"   
  
Inside the Dance Room  
  
Abby sighed and began to put her shoes back on. Swifty looked over at her from on top of the small stage and silently wondered if anything was wrong. Of course, he didn't say anything to her or anybody else about his concerns. He wasn't very fond of this school, or the people the people that went there, a matter of fact.  
  
His only friends were Abby, Pie Eater, Boots, Itey, Skittery, Duchy, Snitch, Bumlets, and he had occasionally talked to Jovani during a few of his classes. Other than that, he didn't' really associate with any of the many, many girls there and what little boys they had.  
  
Abby was one of the only "things" that he could call his. She was his and nobody else's. He planned to keep it that way, too, but lately she seemed to be very depressed and that made him feel sad, too.  
  
Maybe it was because their old friend, who he found was named Willie, had caused a conflict between one of her best friend's and their boyfriend(Lisa and Racetrack), maybe it was because Itey and Sunshine's baby problems, maybe it was because David was in jail, or maybe she had her own problems that she was going through at the time. He had almost given up on trying to figure it out by himself, but everything seemed a lot clearer the day before the concert.  
  
David was supposed to come back that day, so everyone was getting their questions ready for him. They all wanted to know what the real was behind his arrest.   
  
Abby sat in the back of the dance room, keeping to herself, a sad, cold look on her face. This wasn't her, though. She was usually really happy and hyper, never depressed. Class had just ended and most of the other kids had left, leaving only Becka, Spot, Lisa, Racetrack, Nicole, Kid Blink, Cory and Swifty left.  
  
Abby picked up her bag and stood up to leave, not really paying any attention to her friends who stood around her. Swifty frowned and followed after her.   
  
"Buttons!" he yelled after her, using one of her many, many nicknames instead of her real name. She didn't really hear him, so she kept walking. She went around the corner, Swifty swiftly following her, not making a sound as he did so.  
  
There was a soft beeping noise that he could make out to be the beat of his favorite song, "The World Will Know". He stopped at the corner that she had turned, knowing that that had been her cell phone. He looked over at her and watched as she answered it.  
  
"What you want?" she said, not even saying 'hello' or' who's this?' before she talked. "Listen Li, I don't want to here it...no, I can't baby-sit tomorrow...because I have my play thing, remember?...yeah that's tomorrow! What, did you forget or something?..." she sighed before going on. "No, I don't know what Chris's number is...no, I highly doubt that she'll want to watch him...yeah, bye to you, too."  
  
She hung up and slowly put her phone back into her coat's pocket. She shook her head before she continued to walk, this time at a much, much slower pace. Swifty began to quicken his walk so that he caught up with her.  
  
"Hey there!" he said to her, a bright smile on his face. She looked up at him and quickly wiped away all signs of hate in on her face. "Hey, what's up?" Swifty thought about her question for a moment and stopped his walk. When Abby kept walking, he frowned and grabbed her arm. "I need to talk with you."  
  
She looked down at his hand and then back up at his eyes. She slowly nodded, no longer looking at his face. "Yeah...I think we need to talk, too."  
  
At the Dorm  
  
Vanessa, Mush, Erica, Jack, Lisa, Racetrack, Becka, Spot, and Willie all waited patiently for David's arrival. He was supposed to be dropped off at 8:00pm and it was 8:30; he was late. Lisa sighed and leaned her head on Racetrack's shoulder, slowly closing her eyes.   
  
"Were the hell is he?" Spot said to himself, looking at his watch for the fifth time. "I tell you what," Becka said to him, lacing her fingers along with his. "If he isn't here in fifteen minuets, we'll go back inside." Spot sighed and nodded his head.  
  
Racetrack began to play with the tips of Lisa's hair, sneaking a look up at Willie, just to see what his reaction was. Willie hadn't seemed jealous at all of Racetrack. In fact, he didn't really seem to care. It made him mad because it didn't really bother him, but at the same time, he was glad because his girlfriend's friend didn't hate him.  
  
Willie didn't really know David all that well, so he wasn't exactly sure why he was there. Lisa had wanted him to come down with them, and that's all he needed to do.   
  
Just before they were about to head back in, a taxi pulled up to the front gate. Everyone watched in slow motion as David slowly opened the door and walked out. A small smile came to his face when he saw them. He closed the door and walked up to the gate, staring up the stairs towards them, his smile faded a little, but not enough to let his friends notice.  
  
Jack, Spot, Mush and Racetrack all ran to the gate to greet him. The girls and Willie all walked towards them, taking their sweet time. They, too, stopped at the gate, but nobody dared to open it. David looked around and sighed. "Hey..." he swung his duffle bag over his shoulder and held up his hand.  
  
"So how was the slammahs?" Racetrack joked, his New York accent revealing itself. Lisa giggled upon hearing it, making Racetrack slightly blush. David laughed softly and looked down at the floor. "Where's Misty?" he asked. Becka sighed and walked over to the front of the gate, everyone around her silent.  
  
"Davey..." she put her hand on the gate and shook her head, "She hasn't talked to anyone since the day you left. Nobody's seen her in a week, either. I'm sorry, but she just doesn't want to hear anything about you right now. Why don't you come in and you can tell us everything that happened."  
  
David slowly nodded, an expressionless mask plastered on his face. Spot looked up at the top of the gate were the was a small box office. He cupped his hands and yelled, "Hey! Open the gates!" A small girl's head popped out, she looked at the small group and to David.   
  
There was a small box to their right that buzzed. "Who's there?" the girl said. Spot leaned his head against the brick wall and rested his arm above the monitor, and pushed the button. "Swingah, jus' tell Snitch ta open da door..." Becka looked at Spot in surprise. She had only heard him use his real voice once before, and that was because she had bugged him to death until he did. She looked back at David, who still wasn't looking at them. 'Something's not right...' she thought.  
  
There was a moment of silence before another voice came from the box. "Spot, you gotta tell us who it is before we can open the gate. It's what the rules-"   
  
"Fuck the rules!" Spot yelled, "Open da' damn gate, Snitch!" Spot hit the wall with his arm and looked up at the box office. He walked away from the monitor and yelled up at it, "You wanna know who it is?! It's David! Now open the gate!"   
  
Becka took a step back. That wasn't Spot, at least, not the Spot that she knew. 'He's not allowed back in here...that's why he's mad. If he doesn't use force, then they won't open the gates.' Becka thought to herself. She watched as they slowly opened, letting David come in for the first time in two months.  
  
The gates closed behind them as the group took David back to the dorm. "You gotta hide out for a while, ok?" Jack said, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him towards the back of the dorm where there was another elevator that avoided running into any teachers.  
  
The others followed after them, except for Becka. She held onto Spot's arm, not letting him go. He didn't look at her for a moment, knowing that he had scared her earlier. He turned to face her taking her hand in his and bringing her close to him. They fell to their knees, Spot slightly shaking.   
  
"I'm sorry..." he finally said, burring his face in her hair. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes. "Who was that? That strange person yelling.." she quietly said. She hadn't spoken this quietly since she was in middle school. Spot lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes, as he was to her. "That was me...the old me, anyways..." he said. Becka pulled away from him to get a better look at his cold, blue eyes.  
  
"Tell me..." Spot tilted his head to the side. "Tell you what?"   
  
"Tell me how you used to be..." Spot looked away for a moment, as if trying to hide something. "Shot, I don't think that's a good-" Becka shook her head and said, "I need to know who you are! Please...tell me?"  
  
Spot was silent for a few more moments before nodding and standing up, bringing her with him. "Ok, I'll tell you..." 


	27. What's the Truth? Part II

Abby and Swifty walked around the park for a few hours, Abby telling Swifty as little as she could about why she was mad. Swifty's eyes widened as she began to tell him more and more about what was going on with her and her family.   
  
Apparently, her older brother had run away from home the day after he graduated from high school. He knocked a girl two years younger than himself up and they had a son named Nico (nee-koh). He occasionally called her and her older sister, Chris, but very rarely talked to his parents. She had begged him to go with their parents to see her at Christmas, but he had left his girlfriend and son at home.  
  
Her sister, on the other hand, had gone to college, got a boyfriend, and then a really good job that paid a lot of money. She was living the good life while her brother was striving just to keep going threw another day and she was locked up like a prisoner at some school that she didn't really like.  
  
Her parents got themselves a new house and threw out everything that had belonged to their children, except for pictures and clothes. The called every few months or so, just to keep in touch, but other than that Abby hadn't heard anything new from them.  
  
Swifty walked beside Abby, not saying a single word throughout her entire conversation with him. He nodded a few times and let out a couple of sighs, but nothing else.   
  
When she was through, he stared at the floor in front of them and stopped walking.   
  
"Buttons..." he stared off. "I know that's not all. Tell me everything." he looked up at her, staring into her eyes. He took her by the shoulder and held her for a few moments while she sobbed into his chest.  
  
With Becka and Spot  
  
Becka and Spot found themselves on the roof, sitting at the end of the pool with their toes dangling in. Spot held Becka in his arms as she leaned her body against his. They stared off of the roof and admired the beautiful view.  
  
"So, tell me how you used to be." she said, closing her eyes as his soft lips nuzzled against her cheek.   
  
He sighed and pulled his head away from her's. "Where should I start? There's so many things that I haven't told you that I know I'll probably end up saying tonight..."  
  
With Lisa, Racetrack, and Willie  
  
The three had started to spend a lot of time together lately, much to Race's dismay. They had wandered outside and around the corner to the school's privet park. There were a few students selling ice cream for their own pleasures, so the trio decided to buy some.  
  
Race bought Lisa's ice cream for her, just to show Willie that he could get anything for her. Willie didn't really care, though. He shrugged and paid for his own. "You know, I was going to make it my treat, but if you really wanted to pay for it, then it's fine with me."  
  
Race frowned but took out his wallet, anyway. They walked back to Lisa, who was sitting on a bench with a small camera which was hidden under her hands. She smiled and said, "Hey, can you two stand beside each other, I need to ask you a question and I want a conscience answer."  
  
They both shrugged and stood shoulder to shoulder. "What's the last letter of the alphabet?" she asked, a smile on her face.  
  
They both immediately answered, "Z" at the same time. She quickly took out her camera and took their picture, both with their pathetic smiles on their faces. She laughed and said, "Thanks, I wanted a picture of the two of you actually looking happy together."  
  
She stood up, walked over to them, grabbed her ice cream, and ran away while they still stood there, shocked at what she had done. Willie shook his head awake and began to run after her, nearly dropping his cone on the floor. Race woke up a moment after him and began to chase after Willie for chasing after Lisa.  
  
With David  
  
He sat alone in his room for yet another hour, staring at the phone waiting for a call from Misty. he hadn't seen her or spoken to her since he had arrived. The two months in the cell had almost killed him.   
  
He had to share his time there with a drunk that had been disturbing the piece for the eighth time in a month. He was an old, funny smelling man with a long beard that he hid pieces of glass in. A few times during the night, David had to restrain the man from stabbing either him or himself.  
  
He remembered it very clearly. Everything seemed to play right through his mind, like an old movie. He remembered how the icy air snuck in through the bared windows, how the deadly stink of urine and human extract attracted his nose, how the sharp pain in his side felt from the first night he discovered that his cell-mate was hiding glass with him.   
  
David slid his hand under his shirt and traced the small scar on his side. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could his own shriek of pain. He could feel the sticky liquid running down his stomach. He could see the blood red eyes of the man standing on top of him.  
  
He was awaken from his memories at the sound of a soft knock on the door. He slowly walked over to it, so as to not make any sound. He peeked through the small hole and gasped.  
  
Misty stood with her head faced down. She had her hair pinned back with a black barrette, she wore a red dress with flip flops on and a small purse in her hand. David's heart skipped a beat as he shook his head awake and opened the door.  
  
He had never seen her dress like this before, it wasn't like her to be "girly"; but he liked it. He smiled when he saw her, even though she did not.   
  
She stared at his face for a moment, as though she was trying to figure out who he was. Before she could say anything, David pulled her inside and closed the door behind them.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, Misty." he said, the smile still on his face.  
  
She stood there, not moving and not making any intention to. He kept talking, though; as if she had answered him.   
  
"I'm soooo glad that I'm able to see you again. How did you know I was here? I bet Jack told you, huh? That's just like-" he stopped when he saw a tear stroll down Misty's cheek.  
  
He stopped it with his finger and stared at her face. "What's wrong? Did I do something else wrong to make you cry?"   
  
Misty shook her head and slapped his cheek. She stared at his face and cleared her throat. "Why are you smiling!?" She took a step back from him, hearing her voice for the first time in two months. David's eyes remained widened as well as his face staying in the same position.  
  
When he finally turned back to her, he saw that she was still crying but was no longer looking at him. He took her face in his hand and turned her head back towards him. She stared at him for a another moment, wondering what was happening.  
  
He pulled her close to him, and whispered in her ear, "Why shouldn't I be smiling? I'm getting another chance to see the girl that I love..."  
  
ok ok. i'm guilty for not updating in a while. but i had writers block and then my dad's computer broke and then i lost the disk that i had them on to bring to my mom's house...very confusing actually. well, sorry for the wait! 


	28. Spot's Past

Spot sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess I should start on the day that I became an orphan..."  
  
Flashback  
  
A little Spot Conlon, who was really named Gabriel Conlon, sat alone, curled up in a corner of the dirty alley. Tears were streaming down his puffy cheeks, he had his arms wrapped around himself to try to keep himself as warm as possible. A few raindrops stormed from the darkened sky above. It was the perfect night to end one's life.  
  
He stared up at the open window above him in which he had came. He stared down at his hands, in which where cut up and bruised all over. Drops of blood rained from his hair from when he had hit the cold, hard floor. He grabbed his head and shut his eyes, trying to shut out all the horrible sounds around him.   
  
This was no way for a four year old to spend his birthday.   
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was staring down two giant great Danes. His heart skipped a few beats as they began to growl and show their razor sharp teeth. Gabriel backed up against the metal fence and clenched the sticky red mud under his small hands. He glared at the two and hissed, "Get away from me!" as he threw it in their eyes.  
  
He turned around and began to climb as fast as he could up the fence, making it half way up before the dogs began to pull him down. He screamed and shut his eyes, again.  
  
A gun shot ringed throughout the narrow alley, making everything around him stop. There was a man with a gun standing behind the two beasts. He frowned and picked the frail boy up. His eyes grew wide when he realized that the back of the boy's head was drowned with blood.  
  
"My God..." he whispered to himself. He glared down at the two dogs, who whimpered and backed away. "Come. Let's go home."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Spot stopped and stared down at Becka, who seemed to be in a haunted gaze. She could see everything that was happening to him. She could feel everything that had happened to him. He turned his head away and closed his eyes.  
  
"The man that saved me that night...he took care of me, not the orphanage. His name was Franklin Kelly, but I came to calling him Frank. He had a son named Francis..."  
  
Becka stared up at her boyfriend, surprise and fear in her eyes. He nodded and sighed. "Yup. I've known Jack for that long."  
  
Flashback  
  
Gabriel awoke in a puddle of oozing sweat, blankets towering around him and a cold wet rag on his forehead. He looked around the strange room and began to panic. Where was he? He put his hand on his head and found that it was taped up, then he realized that his hands where too.  
  
'Who did this?' he thought to himself. He looked up when he saw a small boy at the door. He seemed like he was around his age, so he was someone that he could trust, right? "Where am I?" the young Gabriel asked. The boy at the door shook his head and yelled for his father.  
  
A man appeared at the door next to the boy. He was rather tall and very big. It looked as if he hadn't shaved for weeks and his hair was in a messy mop. He smiled down at Gabriel and nodded. "It's bout time ya woke up. Do ya feel any better?" he said with a Brooklyn accent.  
  
Gabriel nodded and said, "Mr., where am I?" The man sighed and walked over to the bed that he was lying in. "Boy, I found ya in a alley right before me mutts where bout ta feed on you." Gabriel raised his eyebrow, trying to remember what he was talking about.  
  
His eyes immediately widened when it hit him. He threw the blankets off of himself and ran out the door, making the other boy ran after him. Gabriel stopped when he saw the rays of sunlight coming through the bottom of the front door. He swung it open, but wasn't able to look outside because of the two strong arms that brought him to the floor. He looked up at the other small boy's face, really seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Let me go!" he yelled, but was unsuccessful. "I gotta see where momma and poppa are!" Tears began to stroll down his face when the man closed the door and told his son to get up. The boy obeyed and brought Gabriel with him. The man went down to his knees and grabbed the hysterical Gabriel by the shoulders, making him look at him.  
  
"Look!" he screamed, bringing a newspaper to the young boy's face. He pointed at a picture on the front cover, making Gabriel's heart stop, if but for a few moments. There, on the front page, were pictures of his parents. "You're parents are dead! They were murdered. You're lucky that you weren't, too."  
  
Gabriel stared at the newspaper, trying to figure out what the man had said. His parents couldn't be dead. They were super heroes, super heroes don't die. He shook his head and threw the paper to the floor. "You're lying!" he made tiny fists and glared up at the man.  
  
"Momma and poppa aren't dead! They can't die!" he yelled at the man. His legs began to shake as his face turned red and his knuckles turned white. The man took the boy by the shoulders again, but this time he was much gentler. He brought the boy into a hug and held him for a few moments, letting the small child cry.  
  
"You're gonna stay 'ere with me and Francis, alright?" he said, looking over at his son who rolled his eyes at his name. Gabriel slowly nodded as the man stood up and smiled. "My name is Franklin Kelly, but you can cal me Frank, is that ok with you?" The boy nodded and wiped away a few of his tears.   
  
"What's you're name?"  
  
Gabriel looked up at Frank, as if he were some strange creature that he had never seen before. He cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm Gabriel Conlon..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Becka had been quiet for some time now, not saying a word to a single thing that Spot had said. He stopped and brushed away a few strands of her hair so he could see her eyes. The were glossy and red, as if she was going to cry. He smiled and held her closer to him.  
  
"Who killed them?" she finally asked. Spot sighed and shook his head. "I never quite understood who did." She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised. "What?"  
  
He laughed and hook his head again. "I never figured it out." Becka sighed and rested her head on his chest again. "So, how did Jack get to be called Jack?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Gabriel had been living with the Kelly's for about three years now. He found that they didn't exactly live in the city, but not in the county, either. He and Francis had many chores around the house every day, each to which Gabriel never complained about.  
  
He had become apart of this small family. He found out that the two dog's names were Viso and Keedo and he had made good friends with them. Francis, on the other hand, didn't really like Gabriel that much. He thought that his father was giving their new member all of his attention, like he was his son.  
  
He often found ways to mistreat Gabriel. He often left him out of games that he and his friends were playing, just because Gabriel was smaller than all the other children, but he never complained; which made Francis even more mad.  
  
He didn't understand why his new "brother" never complain, never got mad, always took things well. He found that it was quite fun to pick on him because of his small size. He made it a game to give him the heavier piles of whatever it was that they had to carry around the house, making him stumble and trip. He thought that it was fun to give him less blankets in the bed that they had to share because of the shortage of money that his father had. He thought that it was funny because Gabriel didn't have any friends and he did.  
  
What he didn't know, though, was that Gabriel didn't really like him, either. When Francis would go out to play with Max, Trey, and Aaron, he would stay inside and make little "weapons" for himself. He wasn't exactly sure why he did this, but for some reason, he thought that he might need them to protect himself from things.  
  
He made himself a knife, a slingshot, a bat, and even a cane; all out of wood. He thought that it funny because Francis hated his name and had told all his friends to call him Jack. So, just to be funny, Gabriel would sometimes call Francis, Jacky-boy.  
  
Then, on a night similar to the one that Gabriel parents had been killed, Frank had decided to get drunk. He came home with a beautiful red-head named, Medda. The two boys had never seen Frank like this before, and it scared them. They spent the whole night awake, making sure that their "father" didn't do anything that he would later regret.  
  
Some men came to the house two nights later, claming that Frank had made a bet with them on the night that he was drunk, but he didn't remember it. They said that either Frank paid them or they would kill him. Now, Frank didn't have that much money to begin with, so of course he couldn't pay them.  
  
So they killed him.  
  
But he didn't die without a fight. Gabriel had taken out all his "weapons" and he and Francis had attacked the two men until their faces were no longer attached to their heads. Gabriel had stabbed one of the two's eyes out with the cane that he had made and Francis had knocked the other one out with the bat.  
  
Viso and Keeno did everything else. They ripped the two men apart, leaving their body parts scattered throughout the yard. The dogs protected the two boys for the rest of the night, before the cops came and took them away. They put the two dogs to sleep and sent Gabriel and Francis to the orphanage.  
  
Gabriel never called Francis by his real name ever again, he called him either Jack or Jacky-boy, and that was it. "Jack" never called Gabriel by his real name ever again, either. He had decided to call him "Spot" because for some reason, he thought that Gabriel had some sort of extra sense. He thought that he somehow knew that something was going to happen because of all the "weapon" that he had made. And thus the name "Spot", for being able to "spot" when bad things where going to happen, if only for that night.  
  
End Flashback  
  
There was another moment of silence between the two. Becka was the one to break it.  
  
"So...both of your parents were murdered?"  
  
Spot nodded and sighed. "There's so much that I want to tell you, but I don't think that right now would be the best time to do so." Becka nodded and proceeded to stand up, but couldn't. Spot shook his head and said, "Stay with me...for just a little bit longer?" She slowly nodded and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. 


	29. Abby's Troubles

Abby and Swifty sat in the empty park, both waiting for the other to speak first. Swifty sighed and decided to be the one to break the silence.   
  
"So, when are you going to tell me what's really going on?" he asked, resting his chin on his knuckles. He smiled, trying to make her relax, but he failed. He just couldn't keep it up, seeing her like this. It just...wasn't like Abby to be so unhappy. She was always either hyper or giddy or sometimes she was even spazy, but that was her. This wasn't.  
  
She sighed, but kept quiet. Swifty ran a hand through his hair and let out a rather loud sigh. Abby shook her head and forced a smile onto her face. "Alright...you want to know what' up, then I'll tell you what's up."  
  
Flashback  
  
A six year old Abegail Mendez stood in the door way of her parents room, a confused look on her face. She had just asked them if she could have a little brother or sister. They had both been silent for a few moments before they cranked up laughing.  
  
The wolf doll in her hand fell to the floor, as if in slow motion. She turned around and left. She could still hear her parents laughing when she reached her room. She closed the door behind her, her face expressionless. She looked at the back of her door, a poster of Emily the Strange pinned to it. She smiled and placed her tiny hand on it.  
  
"My goal..."  
  
She began to laugh insanely, not being able to control herself. She wasn't sure of what was coming over her, but she had to laugh. She had to let it all go. She didn't care any longer of who got in her way. She had to let it all go.  
  
She threw herself onto her bed, trying to find a pillow. She began to scream into it once she found it, making her brother in the room next to her pound on the wall, trying to make her shut up. But she couldn't. She kept screaming into the pillow.   
  
Sooner or later, her sister came into the room to see if she was ok, but Abby had fallen asleep with her face still in the pillow. Chris sighed and closed the door behind her.  
  
Abby awoke the next morning, drool sticking to her lip. She wiped her mouth and got out of bed. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, smelling the wonderful aroma of her mother's homemade waffles. She sat down at the table and waited for her mother to set down the plate filled with waffles in front of her, but to her surprise, she didn't.  
  
She turned around and stared at her mother over the counter, as if to say: mom, where's my waffles? But her mother didn't look up. It was as if she wasn't even there at all. She frowned and stood up, walking over towards her mother. She tugged on her long shirt, trying to get her attention, but failed.  
  
She backed away, but smiled when she heard the front door open. She ran to the living room to greet her father. But, just like her mother, he didn't seem to notice her. She tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms.   
  
"Daddy?" she said to him, but he didn't look down at her. He walked into the kitchen and said hello to his wife before sitting down. Her mother smiled and brought him a plate full of her delicious waffles.  
  
Little Abby just stood there, trying to figure out was what wrong. Had she done something wrong? Why couldn't her parents see her? She looked down at the floor and began to play with the end of her long shirt while she tried to think of a way to get her parents attention.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Abby stopped talking, as if she was trying to remember what else there as to say. Swifty sighed and wrapped one arm around her.  
  
"So you're forgot about you?" he asked, looking down at her. She shook her head and said, "Not exactly..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Abby awoke from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up at her brother, who seemed to have just woken up. His hair was everywhere and you could barely see his face, but she could tell that e was smiling.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Mom's making waffles. You should be over there, not over here." He pushed Abby towards the table and sat down himself, waiting for their mother to serve them. But, just like she hadn't done earlier, nothing came to him. It was if the two of them weren't even there.  
  
Li scratched his head and looked over at Abby, who shrugged and stood up. "Mom?" Li asked, trying to get her attention. But nothing happened. "Dad?" he looked over at his father, who was sitting next to him, the only one with food in front of them.  
  
Li smirked and began to reach in for one of his father's waffles. Abby watched in excitement as her older brother got closer and closer to them. But right before he could touch them, his hand was slapped away by their mother's spatula.  
  
The two children looked up with sad eyes. Li looked down at his red hand and took it back. "What was that for?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards Abby. But, of course, no on answered him. He grabbed Abby by the arm and dragged her upstairs.  
  
He knocked on Chris' door, hoping that oldest of them all would be able to talk to their parents. The door slowly opened and a half asleep sister came out. "What do you want?" she half yawned, half asked. Li pointed downstairs and said, "Can you get us some waffles?"  
  
Chris raised her eyebrow and yawned again. "Why can't you get them yourselves?" She began to close the door, but stopped when she saw the look on her younger siblings faces. "What's wrong?"  
  
Li kept his look on the stairs and said, "Mom and dad won't listen to us. When I tried to get one, mom hit me." Chris raised her eyebrow and started for the stairs. Abby and Li followed her as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. All three of them spied on their parents from around the corner, just to see what they had always seen everyday of their lives. Their father was sitting at the table with breakfast in front of him and their mother was in the kitchen either washing dishes or making more of whatever she had made for breakfast.  
  
Chris put her finger to her lips and whispered for the two of them to stay there. They both nodded and watched as she casually made her way towards the parents. She went up to her mom and stood beside her, watching as she made more and more waffles. She reached down for one but got her hand slapped by the spatula, just as Li.  
  
She rubbed her hand and said, "Hey...that was uncalled for." But her mother paid no other attention to her eldest daughter. Chris sighed and took a deep breath. She stuck her tongue out and made a funny face to her mother, but the giggling she heard came from Li and Abby. She gave her mother a strange look as she walked around her and looked deep within her eyes.   
  
She shrugged and walked over to her father. "Hey dad." she started off. "You know that today's my birthday, right?" she lied. Her father took another sip of coffee from his cup and went on reading the newspaper in front of him. She frowned and pulled the paper down from his eyes. "Dad it's-"   
  
Chris looked up at her father with watery eyes. He didn't have to hit her. She would have just gone away. Li and Abby appeared at the entrance to their kitchen, their eyes filled with hurt and sorry looks. Chris stood up and walked over to them. She picked up Abby and held Li by the hand. She walked them upstairs and they all sat on the floor in Chris' messy room.  
  
She picked up her phone and began dialing a pizza place. "What do you guys want for breakfast? Pepperoni or cheese?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Swifty looked at Abby with wonder in his eyes. There was a long moment of silence before either of them spoke. Swifty cleared his throat and cursed something under his breath.  
  
"So you're parents...forgot about you?" Abby slowly nodded. "And you're brother and sister were the only ones that saw you?" he continued on. Abby shook her head and looked down at the cell phone that was still in her hands.  
  
"I was I kindergarten by that time...and that's were I met a lot of the people that you see here." she said. Swifty tilted his head to the side and motioned for her to go on.  
  
"I met Becka, Lisa, Vanessa, Cory, Shane, Nicole..." she stopped and rubbed the top of her eyelid. "Then, in the second grade, I met Aaron and Greg. And in the fifth grade I met Willie. I didn't meet any of the others until Middle School, and then..." she stopped and looked up at the night sky. "And then we were sent here..."  
  
Swifty ran his hand through his hair again and looked in the same direction as Abby. "This place was like a dream come true for me." Abby started. "I'd get to be with my friends, I'd never have to see my parents again, or at least, for the most part. And..." she looked at Swifty and gave him a very serious look. "And, I met you." 


	30. UhWhat Should I Call This Chapter?

Misty stared ahead from David's head. He was holding her...She kept her arms by her side but allowed to go on. "I love you..." he whispered again. Misty's eye were watery as she pulled away from him and stared at him. "Why do you love me?"  
  
David raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. "Why wouldn't I?"   
  
Misty clenched her teeth and made a small fist. "Why do you have to spoil everything!?" she yelled at him, a confused look on her face. "What do you-" he stared, but was cut off.  
  
"We had fun, didn't we? We were the perfect friends! Why did have to go ruin it!" she looked down at the floor as a few tears danced on the air around them. David shook his head and said, "Misty, there's so much more-"  
  
"What more!? What else is there?" she said.  
  
He shook his head again and said, "I'm not sure, but I know that there is. There has to be..."  
  
Misty looked away from him and mumbled something under her breath. She took a deep breath and said, "Tell me, David. Would you love someone that would turn you in without a second thought?"  
  
David nodded, a sad and confused look on his face.   
  
"Would you love the one that sent you to jail...?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence. A group of kids ran by outside, making a lot of noise. Misty turned around and headed for the door as David stood there, unable to say a word. Misty took an envelope out from her purse and set it on the table beside the door before she left.   
  
David stared straight ahead of himself, trying to figure out what had just happened. 'I thought that someone across the hallway had called the principal on me...not...Misty...' he thought.  
  
With Race, Lisa, and Willie  
  
Race had his arm around Lisa as they sat and watched her favorite movie, Newsies. Willie sat on the floor in front of the them, not really paying much attention to what Race was doing.   
  
Race rolled his eyes as Lisa began to sing along to King of New York, as well as trying to get Willie to join in. She smiled when he finally agreed to do it, which made Race even more mad.   
  
Lisa stopped singing and stared at Race for a moment. She smiled and said, "Race? Where you...singing?" Willie stopped too and look up at the two. Race's face was powdered by a light blush as he turned away from them and said, "If he can sing, then so can I."  
  
Lisa smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck, swaying back and forth as she continued to sing it. Race sighed and went on as well.  
  
With Blink, Nicole, and Cory  
  
They were at the local library, looking up books for their upcoming exam that Blink had been talking about for the past few weeks. But he didn't seem very interested in looking at the books. He was too busy watching to see if Cory had any intensions of trying to steal Nicole away from him.  
  
He watched from behind a stack of rather large books as Cory pulled one off the shelf, opened it up, and showed it to Nicole. They both laughed as he set it back and then they began to look around, again.  
  
Blink glared at the back of Cory's head and, if he wasn't mistaken, made a low growling sound. 'I know you're planning on trying something, Castro. Just wait, I'll be there the second you go in for the-' he stopped thinking as he slowly watched the stack begin to fall to the ground.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The two, along with the rest of the people in the library, stared at Blink for a few moments, wondering what he had been doing. They all went back to their businesses when the librarian came around the corner and glared at Blink.  
  
He nervously laughed and began to pick the books from off the ground. He stopped when he saw her stocking legs in front of him. Mrs. Nakamoto was a short woman with curly, out of control hair. She had a split personality, but was mostly very nice to people.  
  
She took Blink by the ear and "escorted" him out of the library, yelling something at him before he was completely outside the door.   
  
Nicole and Cory laughed before following him outside to keep him company. 


End file.
